Captivated
by dearlyfantastical5511
Summary: After a year of grieving her mother's death Aria Stilinski moves back to Beacon Hills to live with her Uncle(Sheriff) and cousin(Stiles). This was a fresh start for Aria but when old faces show from the past and start to complicate Aria's life she is forced to dig deep into her family roots. She feels lost until she meets Isaac with captivating blue eyes that hold a horrible secret
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you for giving my fic a shot! Not sure if to make it a one shot or a multie chapter fic. Let me know what you think. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is purely fan fiction! I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters except the ones I created!**

* * *

**Chapter1**

Beacon Hills where I spent the first best fourteen years of my life and the worst year of my life; the year I watched my mother slowly die. Now coming back to Beacon Hills might be the happiest but possibly the hardest thing for me to have done but really what choice did I have. My father believes being the best cardiac surgeon in the U.S. is more important than raising his sixteen year old daughter and my Uncle Jack didn't agree with that. He told my father that he would bring me back to the place I grew up, where he would raise me and give me the attention and care I deserved. My father didn't even put up a fight he just sent me on my way. Not that I am complaining because I love my Uncle Jack and my favorite and only cousin Stiles. This last year I spent in New York practically living alone and having the constant reminder that my mother was gone and that I was truly alone. For the past year all I did was eat, school, and sleep every day on autopilot. I didn't talk to people didn't make friends just shut everyone out even my cousin Stiles and our best friend Scott. I guess that was a red flag for my Uncle Jack and he went to New York to visit about two months back and declared I live with him. When I saw his face and my cousin Stiles reaction to how I was just a shell of who I was that was when I decided that if I was going to go back to Beacon Hills I was going to be a better me. One who appreciated the life I still had and was going to love the people who were willing to love me and let me love them back.

"Earth to Aria do you read me?" Stiles says with a hand waving in my face.

I quickly am brought out of my thoughts and back into the reality. I look at him and then back at my now soggy cereal.

"Sorry I was on Mars but now Aria has crash landed onto Earth." I say and smile.

"Awesome! You should have come with me Scott last night to look for the other half of the body!"

"I just got here yesterday afternoon and was exhausted plus you got caught!"

"Yeah but maybe if you'd gone we would of found the body and Scott wouldn't have gotten lost on me."

"WHAT?! Stiles is he okay?"

"Yeah! Got home fine just got bit by a dog."

"Oh poor Scotty!"

Stiles quickly runs his hand through his face and laughs nervously and starts to fidget like crazy.

"Stiles are you talking to much Adderall again? You know how your father and I always tell you not to take too much because it makes your ADD worse."

"NO! Maybe…Okay a little. Well you ready for school?" He says as he laughs nervously.

"Yup, ready as I will ever be." I say as pick up my backpack and skateboard.

"You're going dressed like that?"

I look down at my outfit and see nothing wrong with my off the shoulder Pixies t-shirt that shows a little bit of my stomach and my dark blue torn up skinny jeans that I paired with my favorite purple sequins high top Vans.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"You're showing way too much skin!"

"Last I remember Beacon Hills High School doesn't have a dress code and plus you know if you don't drive me to school I'll just skate my over there." I say knowing he wouldn't let me do that. "Fine lets go." He says in a defeated tone.

Before we're out the front door he throws me my leather jacket and my purple hoody.

"I can't make you wear more clothes but I can at least try. Plus it is a chilly outside so you're going to need both with what little clothing is actually on your skin."

"Awww…you care if I'm cold! You do love me! I am your favorite cousin!" I say and bat my lashes.

"You're my only cousin! Let's get going."

* * *

Parking in the school parking lot I see that this place hasn't changed in the least bit. I see Scott walking over to us with a huge grin on his face. I immediately run over to him and throw my arms around his neck as he picks me up and twirls me around.

"Ari! I've missed you! Can't believe you came back!"

He puts me down and takes a good look at me and raises his eyebrow.

"Scotty! I've missed you too! Are you okay dim wit told me about the dog bite?" I look at him with concern.

"Oh actually I think it was…Ugh….hey you're showing a lot of skin. I can't believe Stiles let you out of the house."

I turn around and Stiles is holding my backpack that has my skateboard attached to it and both my jackets.

"She said she would skate here so I had no choice but to let her out of the house."

He rolls his eyes at me.

"Put these on before..."

I grab both jackets and my backpack from Stiles before he can finish his sentence. I quickly put on the jackets and put my backpack over my shoulders.

Stiles has a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"Only because it really is cold. See you around boys got to go to the office and pick up my schedule."

I wave and head to the front office before Stiles can make a comment. As I'm walking I see Lydia giving me dirty looks not only doesn't this place change the people don't either. That girl and I have hated each other since middle school when believe it or not Jackson was my best friend till that little wench dug her claws into him and he stopped talking to me. I shot her the bird and of course she opened her mouth for some snarky comment but I beat her to it.

"Oh shut it ginger! We got all year for this."

I walked off and toward the direction of the office I look back and notice Stiles and Scott heading into the school. I start walking not paying any attention to where am going and I bump into someone and books and paper fall to the floor. I quickly bend down and start picking up the papers.

"Shit! I'm so sorry." I say and am met by some beautiful blue eyes.

This guy is amazingly beautiful light curly brown hair and amazing lips! WOW!

"That was my fault I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He says as he starts to stand up and I notice that he is wincing as he straightens up. He smiles at me but I can see a hint of shyness coming off of him.

"I'm Aria Stilinski." I hold out my hand.

He shakes my hand gently.

"I'm Isaac Lahey. Nice to meet you."

Isaac Lahey I remember him now his brother died in the war. He was never the same after that. I never spoke to him but I'd seen him around and when his brother died you could see the sadness buried deep in there. His eyes still have the same look.

"Well Mr. Lahey I hope to see you around."

I smile and walk off.

Isaac Lahey had grown up a lot in the year I was gone I barely recognized him. I always thought that he was cute but never really thought of talking to because at the time I was secretly in love with Jackson. Two years ago Jackson was my best friend and secret crush we were inseparable. I use to go over to his house all the time even had my own room to sleep in when I would sleep over. He was different back then, the complete opposite of what he is now.

I walk into the office and see a girl with dark brown wavy hair and nervous brown eyes seating on the bench and she fidgeting with her purse. I look at her smile and walk up to the front desk.

"Aria, it's nice to see you! Glad you decided to come back!" Mrs. Jefferson she worked in the front office of the middle school.

"Mrs. Jefferson! How long have you been working here? Last time I saw you was like two years ago!" I say with a huge smile because she is the nicest adult I have ever met. When I was getting into trouble with Stiles and Scott she was always nice to us no matter how big of trouble makers we were.

"I came to replace Mrs. Copperfield about two weeks after you left to New York. How was the Big Apple? I bet very different from our town."

"Awesome! It's good to see a familiar face! Oh yes it was very different in all honesty I hated it! There is no place like home! I was so happy to be coming back!" I say with a huge smile because it was true. Even though this place is where my mother died, she is buried here so this is my home.

"Your right Aria there is no place like home. Well sweetheart it was really nice seeing you again here is your schedule locker, and locker combination. Have a great first day!"

I smile thank her and walk out.

I walk over to my locker and see Stiles and Scott talking but can't hear anything they are saying because their lockers are so far from mine. I start putting my books and skateboard in the locker when I hear someone open the locker next to mine. I take a peek at who it is and can't help the smile that crosses my lips when I see who it is.

"Well Mr. Lahey fancy seeing you again."

He turns to look at me and has a shy smile on his face.

"Since we are locker buddies I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking at my schedule to see if we could possibly have some classes together."

His smile widens a little. Oh that smile is to die for!

"Yeah sure." He says and looks over my schedule.

"We have Art, History, and Gym together. Oh…and lunch."

He hands me back my schedule and I can't help but notice his hand is shaking.

"Awesome! Looking forward to seeing you in class then!"

I close my locker wave goodbye to Isaac and head over to Scott and Stiles.

"I'm Scarlet nerded." Stiles says to Scott.

"Actually I think it's the other way around. You're the biggest nerd." I say

Scott starts laughing and Stiles turns around and rolls his eyes.

"If you're still pining over Lydia you're an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot and Lydia is amazing!"

I roll my eyes at that statement.

"Please tell me you guys take English right now!"

"Follow us!"

I put one around Scott and the other around Stiles.

The English teacher is so boring I quickly drown him out and start flicking Stiles' head. The whole time I'm flicking Stiles' all I think about is how cute Isaac is.

"Class this is our new student Alison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The principal says and walks out.

That's the girl I saw in the office and she goes to sit right behind Scott. Scott turns around and hand her a pen. She smiles and takes the pen! Well way to go Scotty!

Walking to my locker I see Lydia talking to Alison, poor girl. As I'm about to get to my locker I'm met up with a shocked Jackson. He stares at me like he's seen a ghost and I'd be lying if I said seeing him now doesn't hurt.

"Ari? I thought you were in New York."

I look at him and then just swallow my emotions and walk past him.

"Aria?"

I turn around and I know my eyes are dangerously watery. Looking at him hurts but talking to him is killing me. I can tell by his reaction to my face he wants to say more but I cut him off before he can.

"Leave me alone Jacks."

With that I quickly walk up to my locker open it and let a few tears escape. Why is it that my heart just doesn't know how to forgive him?

"Hey? You okay?"

The new but familiar voice is nice and I can't help but smile.

"Yeah. I'm good."

I look at Isaac and smile but I know I must not look alright because his face seems to sadden.

"Really I'm good." I wipe my cheeks and smile again but this time it's real. "Are you ready to walk me to Art?"

He nods his head and motions for me to walk with him.

Once we get to class Isaac and I set in a table to ourselves. The teacher instructs that we are to draw something that we love or someone we love.

I look down at my tablet and know the only person I have ever loved is my mom but I can't draw her it's still to fresh. I look over at Isaac and he is just staring at his sketch pad deep in thought.

"Isaac? Isaac? Hello?" I keep repeating over and over but it's no use so I place my hand on his shoulder and when I do he shrinks away.

His face look like a scared little puppy and I can't help but feel like something is wrong. He has pure terror in his eyes and it's so unsettling what could make someone so scared.

"Sorry." I say and turn around to look at my tablet.

I see through the corner of my eye that Isaac desperately trying to say something but then just gives a defeated sigh and starts drawing in his sketchpad. I turn to look at him and smile. Hoping that he knows it's okay.

The rest of the class period and day goes surprisingly fast and uneventful.

"You're going to come to see me try out for first line, right?" Scott asks me.

"OF COURSE! Stiles told me you've been working really hard. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Just got to head to my locker see you all at the field I'll be in the stands yelling my head off!" I smile and walk off.

"GOOD LUCK!" I yell and turn around to see Scott and Stiles wave back.

Once at my locker I pull out my skateboard and attach it to my backpack.

"Ari, can I talk to you for a second?"

I look up to see none other than Jackson. My heart drops again but this time I put up a great front.

"I told you to leave me alone."

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and start to walk off but before I can get passed Jackson he grabs my wrist.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I know it's a year late but I'm sorry."

I pull my wrist out of his grasp and turn around this time I don't let my eyes get watery or show that I'm hurt.

"Yeah well the least you could have done was shown up to the funeral. I needed you! You were my best friend and you couldn't even show up to her funeral! Why? Oh I know why because Lydia told you to never talk to me again. We'll let me say this thank you. Thank you for not being there for me and not paying my mother respect! You know Jackson she loved you like a son! If you couldn't go for me you should have gone for her."

I see his face fall and he opens his mouth to say something. I quickly turn around and walk away as fast as I can because I can feel my tears threating to slip.

"Ari? I'm sorry." Jackson yells as I walk out the doors to the school.

I quietly walk behind Stiles who is sitting on the bench as usual.

"Raw!"

"AGHHHH!"

Stiles jumps up and falls off the bench. I immediately start to laugh so hard tears come to my eyes.

"That's not funny! I got to be tuff here!"

"Sorry I promise I won't do that again!"

I walk away but not before noticing Stiles stick his tongue out at me.

"Oh yah real tuff Stiles!"

I walk passed some of the players and see Isaac running toward the field and decide to go up to him and wish him luck.

"Hey!" I say as I step in front of him.

He smiles and looks surprised to see me.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see Scott tryout for first line and see my cousin ride the bench."

I point at Stiles who is sitting on the bench and looking over at Lydia.

"Stiles is your cousin?"

I start to laugh at that comment.

"Stilinski isn't a common last name."

"I just…true…sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

The coach blows the whistle and I look at Isaac who is smiling a gorgeous smile at me.

"I better let you go. Good luck out there! I'll be cheering for you."

He smiles and runs to the field. I can't help but check him out as he runs off.

I walk to the stand when I spot Lydia sitting with the new girl Alison.

"Aria. If you needed clothes all you had to do was ask I had plenty of last season clothes I was getting rid of. Seeing as your clothes don't fit and are torn everywhere, you poor thing."

"See Lydia the thing your clothes wouldn't fit me as seeing you're like four sizes too big for me. I'd be swimming in your clothes."

I turn around and sit but not before I see her mouth open wide.

"I'm not fat!"

I sat down and chuckled to myself and then I stop because I see the coach put Scott in as goalie.

I quickly get up and started cheering!

"Alright lets GO SCOTT! You can do this! WOOOO!"

Everyone around me looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What?! Turn around watch the tryouts!"

I roll my eyes and keep clapping.

The coach blows the whistle and the first guy throws the ball and it hits Scott right on his helmet. Everyone starts to laugh and Stiles turns to look at me and mouths _"this is bad."_

"It's alright! Scott you got this!"

I keep my hands clasped and bracing myself for the next guy to throw the ball at him but I'm surprised by what happens next.

He caught the ball! The one after that and the one after that!

"Alright Scott! You got this!"

Then Jackson comes up to go and I can tell by looking at him he doesn't like Scott being good. Jackson is used to being the star player and doesn't like to share the spotlight with anyone else. I would be lying if I said he wasn't always like that because when it came to lacrosse he has always been very competitive. I cringe at how fast Jackson is running toward him and place my hands over my mouth. When the ball goes flying toward Scott I'm nervously biting my bottom lip. The unthinkable happens next Scott catches the ball effortlessly!

"OH MY GOD! WOOOOOO! WAY TO GO SCOTT!" I am yelling jumping up and down with everyone else.

I run over to Stiles and jump on top of him!

"Why didn't you tell me Scott was that good?"

"I didn't know." He said dumbfounded.

I looked at him and realized that he is just as shocked about Scotts new found athletic ability as I am.

I look over at the stands and see Lydia checking out Scott while the new girl looks at him curiously.

Scott comes running up to me and Stiles and hugs both of us.

"I made first line!"

"Congrats, man that was awesome!" stiles high fives him.

"Way to go Scotty! Congrats! I am so loving this new found side of you! Apparently so is the new girl." I say jerking my head in the direction of Alison.

"What?! Really?!"

"Hell yeah! She was totally scoping you out the whole time."

Scott looks up to the girl in the stand with hopeful eyes.

"Where going back to where Scott found the dead body and look for his inhaler. You want to come?" Stiles asks nonchalantly.

"What!? Scotty you found the half of the body? How come you all didn't tell me?"

"Must of forgot but all I got to say is that I'm going to have nightmares now!" Scott says with a shudder.

"So you coming?"

"Nope I don't want to be anywhere near where there was a dead body. I'll see you later Scott congrats and tell your mom I will be going by to visit her soon." I

I give Scott a hug turn to Stiles.

"I'll see you at home."

I turn around and grab my backpack and unbuckle my skateboard.

"Wait, how you getting home?"

I turn around hold up my board.

"I'll be fine. See you at home."

I take out my iPod from my backpack put on my ear buds and skate off.

* * *

The cemetery use to give me the creeps when I was younger, always thought a ghost was going to pop up or that a hand would suddenly start sticking out while I passed a grave. Now it feels different. It feels like home. I guess knowing my mom's here makes this home. I sit next to her head stone and lean my head and trace her name Helena de Santiago Stilinski. I eventually dose off.

I feel a hand caress my cheek and I start to wake me from my nap.

"Mom, please just five more minutes." I say groggily

"Aria it's me. Isaac you fell asleep at the cemetery."

As soon as the words leave his mouth my eyes shoot open and I meet his perfect blue eyes.

"I was working on a grave nearby and saw you. At first I didn't know it was you and thought maybe someone had fallen hit their head on the tombstone and then when I saw it was you. I freaked thought you were hurt. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Oh crap he is going to think I'm a total loser! I hope I didn't drool. I start to look around and see that it is dark outside I must have been out a good while.

"Crap! You must think I'm a total weirdo." I say as I get up and grab my backpack.

"No, not at all by the looks of it you were just visiting your mom. I'm the one you probably think is a weirdo for working at a cemetery." He gives me a smile.

I smile back and feel my heart stutter.

"No. that's totally not creepy." I say sarcastically joking.

His face falls and I realize he didn't get that I was joking. I'm such a jerk.

"Isaac, I'm sorry I was joking. It really isn't creepy. If it wasn't for you working I probably would of stayed here all night and my uncle would have had the whole police force looking for my ass." I say trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckles and looks at my mother's grave.

"Helena de Santiago Stilinski, beautiful name."

My eyes well up just hearing her name makes my heartache.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything."

He waves a silent goodbye and walks off.

"Wait! Don't go!"

He turns around and looks at me with a sad expression.

"Aria, I know what it's like to lose your mother and a brother…. I just wasn't thinking."

"Isaac it's not you …I…just….it's…hearing her name…makes me want to break down but…. I won't. I won't do that anymore her death made me realize that life is far too precious to let time pass crying hating the world and my father because in the end it won't bring her back. So instead I'm going to live it." I say with a smile.

His expression suddenly changes and I can see a light in his eyes that I hadn't seen there since before his brother died.

"Your amazing." He says more as a statement.

I feel my cheeks redden at his words. His eyes are locked on mine and I can feel him searching my eyes and into my soul. I shiver at the intensity of his stare.

"T-thank you." I stutter.

I'm such a dork I just stuttered!

"I better be getting back to work. See you at school tomorrow." Isaac says with a shy smile.

I put my backpack on and grab my skateboard. I walk straight to him so that we are practically eyes to chin. Well eyes to chin because he is a good few inches on me.

"I definitely will be seeing you. Thanks for the talk."

I lean up and kiss him on the cheek and as I'm doing so I can feel my cheeks heat up. I look at him and his eyes are closed with a cute half smile on his face.

"See you tomorrow."

I walk off.

"Wait! How will you get home?"

I wave my board at him and he smiles but a worried look crosses his face.

"It's dark out and not very safe you should call someone to pick you up."

"I'll be fine, really. Bye see you at school."

I wave and he waves back but with a worried expression on his face.

My stomach flutters at the thought of seeing him again. Why am I so taken by this guy I hardly know? For the past year I've been shutting everyone out even Stiles. Not till it was decided that I was coming back that I really started to open up to Stiles again but he understood and so did my Uncle Jake. Isaac is someone I've never had any kind of relationship with and here I am feeling all giddy inside and I can't say I do not like this. I guess I'm ready for a new start in Beacon Hills. Yes, to everyone else I will always be that girl who lost her mom to cancer but to myself I want to be Aria Stilinski, the girl who kept living. Even when she lost the one person she loved dearly, she kept living not just for her but for her mother; to show her mother didn't die and leave nothing great behind, she left a daughter who was going to be thankful for the life her mother gave her and live it.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! Should I continue or leave it as one-shot? Please review and let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for showing your support and reading my fic! Here is chapter two! Hope you all enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: This is purely Fan Fiction! I do not own any rights to Teen Wolf or any of the characters except for the ones I have created. **_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Walking in the front door I see my Uncle Jack and Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

"Where have you been, missy?" Stiles asks me in a too high pitch voice.

My Uncle Jack looks at him and rolls his eyes.

"Aria, where have you been? I was about ten minutes away from calling my deputies." He says with a hint of anger in his voice but a relief in his face.

"Sorry Uncle Jack I went to the cemetery to visit mom and I lost track of time."

With that sentence his face drops to a somber look and he walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized that is where you would have been."

He lets me go and gives my shoulder a little squeeze and smiles at me.

"Next time kiddo just call me and let me know where you're going to be. I'm pretty sure Stiles tried to talk you into going with him the other night so you probably know about the murder."

He looks at Stiles and raises his eyebrow. Stiles gives an exasperated sigh and slumps his shoulders.

"So please be careful and don't go anywhere alone."

"I won't and I will call you to give you a heads up from now one. Love you Uncle Jack."

I give him another hug because when I look at him I see what I always wanted my father to be like. It hurts that my father could just give me to his brother but I am grateful and happy that I am here with him because I know he loves me and is the closest thing I will ever have to a parent.

"Love you too, kiddo." He hugs me back and heads to the kitchen.

"You're officially the favorite." Stiles says with a defeated look.

"I've always been the favorite. Thought you already knew that." I say and shove him to the side so I can walk up the stairs.

"Hey! That's not true." He yells.

"Yes it is!" Uncle Jack yells from the kitchen.

I burst out laughing and say "I told you!"

Stiles heads off to the kitchen asking his father how come I'm the favorite.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen I place my backpack and board next my chair and head to the fridge and pull out milk for my cereal.

"Now that's what I am talking about." Stiles practically shouts.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You're wearing clothes!"

I look down at my navy blue tight hoody light blue skinny jeans and aqua and navy DC's and look up at him.

"I'm always wearing clothes."

"Well at least now you're dressed appropriately for the weather outside."

I stick my tongue out at him and push my classic ray ban glasses up my nose.

With that gesture Stiles chuckles.

"You say I'm the nerd."

I look at him and scowl.

"Let's get this straight Stiles I may wear glasses because I need them to see but might I add looking like a nerd is cool but being a dweeb isn't." I say and put my beanie on.

"Hey! Who says am a dweeb?"

"Let's just get going. If we are going to pick up Scott today we better hurry up."

* * *

Climbing out of the backseat of Stiles' beat up Jeep Scott lends me a hand as he tells us about how he asked out Allison Argent and she said yes.

"Big shocker there Scotty." I say sarcastically "She was checking you out yesterday at tryouts."

He laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

"You think she is really into me?"

"Well she did say yes to you asking her out, so I would think it's safe to say she is."

Scotts face goes into that cross between confusion and bliss I look at Stiles.

"Yup he's a goner. See you two in English." I say and walk off.

Walking to my locker I scan the halls hoping to run into Isaac so we can walk to our lockers together but all I notice is Lydia and Jackson all over each other. My stomach hurts seeing that and all I think is 'Ick!' Glad my locker is far from them as possible. I disappointedly open my locker and dump all my unnecessary items for my class and try to linger at my locker hoping Isaac would show up so I could at least talk to him before class. Sadly doesn't look like that's going to happen so I close my locker and turn to walk off to class but when I turn Isaac is quietly pulling things out of his locker. I instantly break into a huge smile.

"Hey!" I say enthusiastically.

He doesn't look at me but instead seems to dig his face deeper into the locker and says a meek hi back. My smile instantly falls and I try to get a look at him but he totally keeps avoiding my gaze.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." I say hoping to get a response.

"Yeah." He blankly says.

I walk off with my books in my hands wondering what I did to make Isaac avoid me. I thought we were at least somewhat friends. Was I to forward with him yesterday?

I walk into class and notice Stiles nervously talking to Scott but when he see me he stops mid-sentence. He looks at me suspiciously and I know my face must be an open book to how I'm feeling inside. Snap out of it Aria! You are supposed to be living life and starting new. Put your big girl panties on. You got your signals crossed when it came to Isaac it happens. I put up my best smile and say.

"Well well boys why you all being so secretive. Don't think I didn't notice you stop your talking when you saw me."

That distracted Stiles and he started to get nervous again. He kept avoiding eye contact.

"What?! We weren't talking about anything."

I glare at him and am now wondering what in the hell are they hiding from me.

"Whatever it is I will find out eventually." I say confidently and sit behind Stiles.

The class period went on agonizingly slow. I kept noticing Stiles fidgeting looking between the clock and Scott. The bell rang sounding the end of class and as I was walking out of class I notice Stiles and Scott practically run out of the class. Those two are up to something I just know it and I'm going to find out what it is. Approaching my locker I see Isaac already at his locker pulling out his books and I notice he is moving cautiously. I decide to try and talk to him again and maybe just maybe he will talk to me.

"Hey." I say while I open my locker.

"Hey." He quietly replies.

I close my locker and look at him and notice he won't even look my way.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask him and I know I must sound as upset as I feel because his face suddenly looks sadder than it did before.

"No you did absolutely nothing wrong." He says and lets out a sigh and takes off walking.

He leaves me looking after him as he walks off with my heart dropping into my stomach.

I slowly start to walk while thinking what could of I had done to make Isaac avoid me like the black plague. I don't know why my heart hurts when I really don't know him I just know what everyone else knows about Isaac Lahey.

Walking into Art class I see that Isaac opted to sit in another table in the back leaving me to sit all alone. I sit down in my seat and take my tablet and start drawing not caring what our assignment is. I am so into my drawing I don't even notice when someone comes and sits beside me.

"I see you still love to draw."

I look up from my tablet and see Jackson sitting next to me. What the hell?

"The hell you doing here?" I angrily ask.

He looks at me with a wounded face.

"As of today I'm in this class too." He says with a smile.

"What do you want? Why are you sitting here?" I angrily ask.

His face suddenly grows angry and he pounds his fist on the table and I jump at his fit of anger. In all the years that I knew Jackson he never once directed his anger toward me.

"Aria! Please I'm trying to be make amends here. I'm still the same Jackson."

"Frankly doesn't seem like you are because the Jackson I knew never would have thrown a tantrum and directed his little fit at me." I say close my tablet grab my backpack and start to leave the classroom but a I'm stopped by Jackson grabbing my wrist.

"Ari don't be like this. Please I'm trying here." He says with pleading eyes.

I pull my wrist out of his hand and run out the classroom with my eyes dangerously watery. I would be lying if I said I still didn't care about Jackson. He was my best friend I loved him and I think I will always will but some part of me just is too hurt by his disloyalty. I keep running down the halls till I reach my locker and where I pull out my skateboard. I immediately run out the doors of the school as soon as the wind hits my face the tears run down my face and I skate as far away from the school as I can.

* * *

"Aria Milena Stilinski! Get down here now!" I hear my Uncle Jack yell and slam the door.

Dammit I'm going to be in so much trouble. I hate disappointing or angering him that's not my job that's Stiles'.

I slowly walk down to the living room feeling the dread and guilt of not thinking leaving school through. I walk into the living room with my head hung low looking at my feet.

"Can you please explain why you decided to leave school?" he asks with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right I was just so upset and I didn't want to deal with people staring at me and whispering about how I'm the girl who is orphaned, that her father didn't even want her so she got dumped on her uncle who already has a lot on his plate with being sheriff and having a son like Stiles." I say with crack in my voice.

It was all true. Yes I left because I was upset about Isaac and Jackson just pushed me over the edge but people did say all those things. Sometimes didn't even bother whispering. Usually I can handle it and ignore it but I'm human and sometimes I'm vulnerable and today was just one of those days.

My uncle face softens and he comes up to me and wraps me in a tight hug and I sink into the hug.

"I'm sorry Aria. I forgot that you're not Stiles for a second and I promise it won't happen again. "He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "You weren't dumped on me and you're not a burden. I love you remember that." he says and pulls me back into his arms.

The words make my eyes swell with tears and my heart with love for my uncle. I might have lost my mother and my father doesn't give two poops about me but my uncle he loves me. I know I can always count on him. I hug him tighter and hold on to him like I never will again.

"I love you, too. Thank you for being the only person that wanted me." I say with tears running down my cheeks.

Uncle Jack squeezes me tighter and says "No need to thank me sweetheart, your family."

He pulls back and I wipe my eyes as he looks at me and gives me the sternest look he can muster.

"No more skipping school. Okay?"

"Okay Uncle Jake." I say with a smile. "Can I go visit mom?"

He looks at me and I know right at that moment he could never say no to that question.

"Yes. But you have to take the car because it makes me nervous having you on the skate board all over town." He says with a look I know I can't change his mind.

"I don't want to drive that car. It screams pity gift!" I say with a scowl.

"Aria please just take the car and go before it gets dark. There is a curfew and I would really like it if you followed it."

"Fine but only because I don't want you to worry about me." I sigh,

"Thank you. I will be working late tonight so please be back before curfew. I don't want to hear from my deputies that you are out late."

I smile and hug him.

"I will and before you leave; I left you and Stiles dinner in the oven. It's lasagna and will be done in another twenty minutes. Just take it out when it beeps. Love you." I shout as I leave grab the keys to the car and leave.

In the garage lies the stupid car my father sent me; a Porsche just like Jackson's except mine sleek black. It makes me angry looking at this car. It screams I don't want you but here take this expensive car and don't be mad. Expensive things can replace my absence in your life. I really hate my father!

The whole drive to the cemetery all I could think about was about how Isaac just avoided me and gave me the cold shoulder. What did I do wrong? If he didn't like me that was alright but I honestly thought we could be friends.

Pulling up the cemetery I get out and walk toward my mother's grave. Just being here makes me feel calm and I forget about how unnerving the whole Isaac situation was to me or even the Jackson thing.

I sit next to her tombstone and pull out some weeds and fix her flowers as I talk to her about everything.

"Mom I just can't forgive Jackson. I want to so bad but I'm so hurt by how he treated me before and how he acted like you didn't matter. I wish I could. I wish it could be like before minus the whole being in love with him part. You were right though when you said someday I would meet someone who just captivated me." I say with a smile playing on my lips as Isaac comes to mind.

"Isaac. Mom he is just so gorgeous and he is kind. I don't know him but I want to know him. The first time I saw him I lost my breath. He makes my heart flutter but something happened today and I don't know. I'm confused it would be some much easier if you were here to give me advice." I say and feel my throat starting to tighten up.

I let my fingertips trace her name and I let a few tears escape my eyes.

"I got to go mom got to follow Uncle Jack's rules. I love you." I say and blow a kiss to her grave.

I turn to walk to my car when I see Isaac standing next to the backhoe he uses to dig graves. I smile and start to walk off toward my car.

"Wait! Aria!" Isaac calls after me.

I stop dead in my tracks and my heart start to race. I slowly turn around and I see he is walking up to me. I take a huge gulp and start walking towards him and plaster on the best I'm not nervous because I like you a lot smile. When I start getting closer I notice he keeps his head down and is avoiding my gaze.

"Aria. I…uh…I'm s-sorry." He says still avoiding my gaze.

"What are you sorry about?" I say not knowing what he could be sorry about.

He lets out a sigh and look at me. When his face sets on mine I see the huge black eye on his face. I instantly gasp at how purple and swollen his eyes is.

"Oh my god Isaac what happened to you?" I say and slowly touch his eye without thinking.

He flinches a little and then looks at me with sad but surprised expression.

"I fell yesterday while getting on the backhoe and hit my face." He says avoid my gaze.

That's when it hits me his father still hits him. Right before Jackson decided being with Lydia was more important than being my best friend he told me that he had heard Isaac's dad beating on him. He said he felt bad for him but when he told his dad he said it wasn't their problem and to never talk to him about trash. That is Jackson's dad for you douchebag through and through. He was always nice to my family because my dad was a famous doctor and had money but if you didn't have money you meant nothing to him. Jackson always hated that about him. He always told me he wished his parents wouldn't of adopted him but then at the same time was glad because then he wouldn't of met me. The sad part about that is he is finally rubbing off on Jackson.

I slowly put my hands on his face and make him look at me.

"Don't lie to me. It's okay. I know." I say never leaving his gaze and with that I see a tiny tear roll out of his eye and fall down his cheek. It broke my heart.

I immediately pull him into a hug and I feel him for a split second wince and then relax. We stay like that for what seems like an eternity but in reality just a couple of minutes. When I pull back I look at him run the back of my hand on his cheek as I do this he closes his eyes and a small smile appears on his face.

"Can I clean up your eye?" I meekly ask him not wanting him to run away from me and avoid me.

He nods his head. I gab his hand and lead him to my car. Once I'm at my car I instruct him to sit in the passenger side as I pull out a first aid kit from my glove compartment. When my father sent me this car he made sure I had everything I would need for any kind of situation.

"I'm going to clean this up and then put a butterfly bandage on your cut on your eyebrow. When I start cleaning it you will feel it sting a little. Okay?" I say as he looks at me with an expression that makes me blush.

"Okay." He says.

I start to clean his eye up and he makes a noise that indicates the stinging started. I give a chuckle and then he starts to laugh. I love his laugh it's like music to my ears and his eyes twinkle. I finish putting on the butterfly bandage and look at him and decide to just ask him what's been on my mind.

"Is this why you were avoiding me?" I ask him.

His face instantly falls and I regret asking him because his face is somber.

"Yeah. I just didn't want you to know. Everyone knows that my dad beats me senseless and no one cares enough to ask me how I got this black eye. I guess there is no point when they know my dad is a drunk who beats on his kid. Even you knew and now I regret avoiding you today even more." He says with a defeated tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry." It is all I can think to say.

His eyes look at me with surprise.

"Why are you sorry? This is out of your control. God! It's even out of my control. I'm the one who should be sorry. I avoiding you and acted like a complete jerk and because of me you had to deal with Jackson." He says.

I smile at him and feel my heart flutter. He is so sweet. I never meant anyone like him.

"Don't be sorry. You just have to promise me never to avoid me again." I smile at him and he grabs my hand.

"I promise. Thank you. You're amazing. I never thought I would ever get to talk to you much less have you cleaning up my cuts and bruises." he says and intertwines our hands.

My heart immediately starts to race and I can feel my cheeks redden.

"I will always be here to clean you up. Day or night I promise you I will be here. No matter what." I say and I really meant it. I might not know Isaac but I wanted to know him and never let him go.

He looks into my eyes and the world around me disappears. All I can think about are how beautiful his eyes look and how bad I want to kiss him.

Then out of nowhere my phone goes off and pulls me and Isaac out of our trance. I get up and pull out my phone to see my uncle calling me.

"Hello?"

"Aria curfew starts in about fifteen minutes. If you're not home yet go now."

"Okay Uncle Jack I will."

"Call me when you get home."

"I will. Love you stay safe.

"Love you too, kiddo."

I shyly turn around and see Isaac leaning against my car with a smile on his face.

"Sorry it was my Uncle." I say motioning toward my phone.

"It's alright. I got to get back to work anyway." He says with a sad smile.

"Hey can I give you a ride home later?" I ask hoping he says yes so I can see him again.

His face looks surprised at my question.

"Thank you but I have my bike plus I won't be going home for another couple of hours and I don't want you to get in trouble." He says.

I can't help but feel disappointed by his reply and think he can see it on my face because before I can respond he says.

"I was wondering though if I could have you're number?" he smiles shyly with his cheeks turning red.

On the inside I'm jumping around and shouting for joy but on the outside I smile and nod my head. We switch phones and plug in each other's numbers.

"Is it cool if I call you when I get home? Or is that too late?" he asks while he runs a hand through his hair nervously.

"Yes. No it's not too late." I say trying not to sound like a dork.

His smile grows wide and reaches his eyes.

"Cool call you later then." He says and starts to walk away but then stops and turns around.

He walks up to me looks me in the eyes tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and then kisses my cheek.

My heart stops and I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I close my eyes and wish that this moment could last forever.

"Bye." He whispers in my ear.

I smile and say "Bye."

All the way home from the cemetery all my mind does is keep replaying the warmth of Isaac's lips on my cheek and I can't help but smile.

* * *

_**Just want to thank Colleen, mistressofdarkness666, mizzbri4u2, and LastNightsGoodbyes710 for reviewing and giving me such kind words. Love you guys! Please leave a review! :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I just wasn't sure where to take this but thankfully I got some inspiration. Just want to let you know I won't follow the episodes to detail because I will be putting my own twist on them. The first season I will skip a couple of episodes because the real action doesn't start till season two. Thanks for staying with me guys! Love you all! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own the characters I create.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"YO! Stiles hurry up!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with my backpack and skateboard in tow, waiting for my very slow moving cousin to get his ass in gear.

"We are going to be late for school!" I yell again.

Uncle Jack walks down the stairs and I instantly feel guilty.

"Uncle Jack I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." I say.

He places his hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"It's okay, kid, should be up anyway." He says with a sleepy smile.

"Stiles you have five minutes before I go up there!" I yell one last time and then head to the kitchen.

"Let me make you a cup of coffee. That's the least I can do." I say with a smile.

"Thank you, Aria." He says and rubs the back of his neck.

I notice that he looks extremely tired and I feel so guilty it was my fault that he woke up. Uncle Jack's phone starts to ring and he lets out a tired sigh.

"Sheriff Stilenski."

His eyes grow wide.

"I'm on my way."

He literally jumps off his stool and runs up the stairs.

"Must be about the murder." I mumble to myself.

I start fixing Uncle Jack's cup of coffee and once I'm done I grab my backpack and walk toward the stairs as Uncle Jack comes flying down.

"Here take this with you on the road don't want you falling asleep." I say as I hand him the cup of coffee.

He takes a sip and smiles.

"Just the way I like it. Thanks kid. Love you. See you after school." He says as he ruffles my hair.

"Love you too. I'll stop by the station after school. Still plan on offering me the filing job?" I say with a giggle as I flatten the top of my ruffled hair.

"Of course, just make sure to be there right after school so you can pick up an application." He says with a wave goodbye and is out the door.

Damn it I'm going to have to fill in an application. I was hoping they would just give it to me. Ugh Stiles is still up there.

I stalk up the stairs and toward Stiles' bedroom.

"I'm coming in and you better be-" I am cut off by seeing that he isn't here his backpack is gone and his window is open.

That little dweeb couldn't even give me a heads up. I look at my watch and notice if I don't leave now I will most definitely be late and that can't happen. I want to see Isaac before first period.

In all honesty I wouldn't care about being late but since Isaac is my locker buddy I have to get there on time so I can see him before class.

I turn to leave out the door when I see Stiles' favorite black vans snapback on his desk. I grab it put it on.

"That'll teach him." I say and chuckle to myself.

Pb

I pop my skateboard and catch it when I see Lydia walking my way. I roll my eyes and turn to start walking up the stairs.

"Might I say dressing like that." she motions her finger up and down "Makes you look like a twelve year old boy. Are you finally coming out of the closet? In all honesty I could say I saw this coming since like the fifth grade." She says with sneer and walks off.

Seriously though just because I'm wearing Stiles' cap backwards, faded denim skinny jeans, a tight fitted vans razorback shirt, a red plaid shirt over, and paired with black vans that makes me look like a twelve year old boy. Might, I add I have a push up bra under so my boobs are visible and I am wearing mascara and lip gloss. I might not curl my hair into perfect ringlets like she does but I think my natural waves do me justice. Yeah I might be a little tomboyish but doesn't mean I am a lesbian.

This bitch! Does she honestly have to mess with me this early?

"YO Lydia!" I yell and she turns around.

"IN ALL HONESTY I CAN SAY I SAW THAT FAT ASS COMING SINCE LIKE THE FITH GRADE!" I yell.

Everyone turns to look at us and the hall is so quiet you could literally hear Lydia's heart racing with fury.

Lydia huffs, gives me the evil eye and turns and stomps off.

"WHAT?! Go back to whatever the hell you all were doing!" I say to everyone.

Slowly everyone starts to go back to what they were doing and I continue to walk to my locker. Once I reach my locker I see Isaac already at his.

"Hey!" I say as I open my locker.

He turns to look at me and gives me a big smile. I notice his eye looks better today and so does he.

"Hi. I hear that you like to verbally attack people in the morning." He says with a cute half smile plastered on his face.

"Not people. Just Lydia, and to my defense she said I dressed like a twelve year old boy." I say.

Isaac looks me up and down and gives me a smile that makes my knees weak.

"I think you look beautiful all the time." He says so low I could have sworn he whispered it and his face is beat red with shy timid smile on his face. I instantly feel myself blush.

I can't help the huge smile that plasters on my face as I look at him.

"I was wondering if I could walk you to class?" he says as he fidgets with books.

My heart instantly beats faster.

"I would really like that." I say and pull my stuff that I need out of my locker.

I turn around and give him a huge smile as we walk to my class.

"Do you work today?" I ask hoping he doesn't so that maybe possibly we could hang out.

"Yeah, well actually I'm playing in the lacrosse game tonight and afterward I have to work." He says with a sad smile.

"That's awesome! Well only the part about lacrosse. The whole having to work thing sucks. Won't you be tired?"

He nods his head. "Yeah I will but my dad doesn't care. All he cares about is if the work gets done right and on time."

I look up at him and notice he has his head down looking at his sneakers.

"How about I sneak out and help you tonight?" I say cheerfully.

"No, Aria I don't want you to get in trouble." He says worriedly.

"Isaac it's okay the worst trouble I will get in is getting grounded." I say with a huge smile.

He smiles at me and we stop right in front of my class.

"I was meaning to ask you if you were going to the game tonight?" he asks and I can see his cheeks turning red.

"Yes, of course I have to go support Scott and watch Stiles ride the bench." I say and watch his eyes fill with disappointment. I grab Isaacs hand and tip toe so that my mouth is right next to his ear.

"And I have to watch YOU." I say and kiss his cheek.

His face instantly lights up and I can see his cheeks are bright red.

Pb

"Do you remember Derek Hale?" Stiles asks me as we walk out of the school into the parking lot.

"Yeah how could I forget him or his family? I practically was over at his house every Saturday. My father was best friends with his father. Not to mention my mother was a close family friend of theirs." I say wondering why Stiles would bring up Derek Hale.

My father and Keiffer Hale were best friends since they were teenagers. My mother was a close family friend she practically grew up with the Hales. When my mother was my age she met my father who was two years her senior at a party Kieffer was having and she would always say he was so charismatic and alluring that she was a goner at the moment he smiled. She said from that day on they were inseparable. They got married had me and still through all those years were very closely tight nit with the Hales.

And so every Saturday we would go over to their house for dinner. We even spent family vacations together. I loved going over to their house because it was filled with kids. I use to have the biggest crush on Derek, but all he did was ever treat me like a little sister. Of course he wouldn't have thought of me as more than a kid sister he was a teenager and I was a little kid but it didn't mean I never thought he was gorgeous. He was the person who taught me how to ride a bike, swim, and skateboard. I was always closer to him and Laura but I guess it was because our parents were always together. When the fire killed his family and only left him, Laura, and Peter it killed me but it tore my parents apart, literally.

My parents were so in love when I was little but when I was ten and the Hale fire happened my father became a different person. That's when he started working more and never coming home. He and my mother started fighting and it got to the point that they couldn't be in the same room with each other and that's when they decided to get divorced.

I hadn't heard or spoken Derek's name since the funerals and to be honest it hurt. We were like family but I don't blame him for not keeping in touch because I know what it's like to lose the most important person in your life. Though Derek and Laura lost almost all the people they loved the most. So Derek shutting me out didn't anger me just saddened me.

Laura on the other hand I hear from every few months. It's been like that since she left after the fire. When mom died she called and said should just couldn't' come that it was too hard and hurt too much but she sent a large reef filled with white orchids my mother's favorite flowers. When I saw the reef it brought tears to my eyes to know that Laura was still here for me in a sense.

"I know. Aunt Lena and Uncle Jace were very close to his family. So what I'm about to tell you might be hard to take." Stiles takes a deep breath. "He got arrested. He killed some girl and buried her in front of his old burnt down house." Stiles says all of that in that breath he had inhaled.

"He wouldn't do that. I know him." I say with tears starting to rim my eyes.

"Trust me. He isn't a good guy." Scott says.

I immediately feel my anger start to boil inside of me and I look at Scott.

"You don't even know him! I do! HE WOULDN'T MURDER ANYONE!" I practically yell.

Scott is immediately taken back by what I say and I can see a flicker of pain in his eyes.

"We were the ones who found the body Ari. We know it was him." Scott says it so low it almost comes out as a whisper.

I literally take a few steps back and look at both of them and see pity in their eyes. My anger instantly goes away and is replaced my shock.

"I've got to go." I say and hop on my skateboard.

I can hear Stiles and Scott calling me but I can't make myself turn around.

Pb

"Hey Uncle Jack I'm here for the application." I say as I knock on his door to his office.

He looks up at me and smiles a worried smile.

"Aria I've got something to tell you. D-" he says but I cut him off.

"I know. Stiles told me." I say and look at the ground.

He stands up and walks toward me.

"Do you think I can see him?" I ask sadly.

"I knew you would ask." He says and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on he is this way."

We walk down a long hallway and once we reach the door at the end he turns and looks at me.

"Only for five minutes. Aria, I know you knew him once but people change and I will be the first to tell you he isn't the same boy he was six years ago. He's a very dark troubled man now. I don't feel comfortable but I know if I say no you will sneak in." he says.

I nod my head and he opens the door. We walk into a room that has three cells and he is in the first cell.

When he looks up his eyes shine with recognition.

"Derek Hale you've got a visitor. Five minutes." My uncle says and walks out.

"What are you doing here, Aria?" Derek says as he look down.

"I came to see you. It's been years. Wish would have been on better circumstances." I say and walk closer to his cell.

I see his frame and I can say he doesn't have the figure of a teenage boy anymore, that's for damn sure.

"Aria, just go, you don't need to be mixed up in this mess." He say sand stands up.

That's when I see his face. He has changed there is a hardness in face and coldness in his eyes that wasn't there six years ago.

"No, Derek I know you wouldn't kill anyone. What is going on?"

"I mean it! Leave!" he growls and his eyes turn electric blue.

"Don't pull your werewolf shit on me, Derek Hale!" I say with anger shouting out like venom.

Derek instantly falls and starts whimpering and I can feel the heat of my magic coursing through my veins.

I take a deep breath and feel the magic die down.

Derek starts to stand up with a grin on his face.

"So she did teach you after all."

"Yes, she spent her last year alive teaching me everything she could so I could be here successor. And I 've got to say I was pretty shocked to find out I spent a great deal of my life surrounded my werewolves." I say and my heart hurts with thought of my mother.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I just couldn't come back here to bury someone else." He says.

"I know." I say and I feel a sharp pang in my chest.

"Derek, why was my idiot cousin on your property?" I ask.

His face suddenly perks up and he looks at me.

"Your uncle is coming. Just please keep your guard up there is an alpha on the loose and I don't know who it is." my eyes widen with fear. "Protect yourself. Watch out for Scott and make sure you don't go to the game tonight." He says right before my Uncle Jack steps through.

As I look back I see a flicker of affection come back in his eyes, but its gone in a blink of an eye.

Peter always use to tell him he was too soft, to loving, but that's what I loved about him. He always had time for me when I was little. He never not made time for "his Milena" as he would call me but now no one calls me Milena. The only two people who ever called me that were dead.

I look at him confused. What does he mean watch after Scott? What does Scott and the game have anything to do with Derek?

"Times is up. Come on Aria you should be getting home." Uncle Jack says and he leads me out of the holding block.

Pb

Walking from the parking lot to the bleachers I see some of the players running out of the locker room to the field. I know Derek said I shouldn't come but if he said to watch out for Scott then I have to be here.

"Aria!"

I turn around to see Scott running up to me. I immediately hear Derek's words to watch out for Scott play over in my head.

"I'm sorry how we just kind of sprang the Derek situation on you." He says and it obvious he is being sincere.

"It's alright Scott but I stand by what I said. He didn't kill anyone. I know him. He isn't a bad guy." I say.

"I better get out on the field. My mom's here I know she would really like it if you sat with her. She's been asking about you." He says clearly changing the subject.

"Okay, I will go skewer the bleachers for her then." I say with a smile but deep down it is bugging me that Scott is judging Derek.

"Good luck!" I say and give him a hug.

I feel Scott relax into our hug as if he was scared we were on bad terms.

"Thanks. See you out there." He says and runs to the field.

I walk in the direction that Scott headed when I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I quickly turn around and am suddenly facing Isaac. My smile widens when I see that his eyes are twinkling as he looks down at me.

"Hey! You came." He says with a smile that reaches his eyes.

"Yes, I did, so that I could cheer for you."

He laughs a shy laugh and I quickly press a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck. Get out there before Coach decides to not let you play." He smiles and then runs off toward the field.

Heading to bleachers I see Scott's mom Melissa and I hurriedly rush over to her. When she sees me her eyes light up and she stands up and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Sweetheart, it's so good to see you." She says with a huge smile on her face.

"I've missed you so much Mel!" I say as we sit down.

We quickly began to talk and catch up on the year that has passed. We are so engrossed in our conversation I almost miss the start of the game. The game was awesome Scott was all over the place. Isaac had done really well and I couldn't help but feel proud to be his. Wait. What were we?

The game became intense and Melissa and I were holding hands as we watch Scott shoot the winning shot! We immediately get up and start cheering. We start to hug but over Melissa's shoulder I see Scott look up and his eyes are amber. My heart immediately drops. Scott is a werewolf. As Melissa and I pull apart Scott runs off. She starts to look around for him and I reassure her that I saw him run off to the locker room. She seems a little hurt that he didn't come and talk to her like all the other players are doing right now. She looks over my shoulder and I smiles and then look at me.

"I am going to go wait for Scott at my car and I think there is a boy waiting to speak to you." She says with a huge smile on her face.

I look over my shoulder and see Isaac standing there with a cute smile on his face. I turn back at Melissa and hug her goodbye.

I walk over to Isaac and he looks at me through his look curly eyelashes.

"Good game Lahey. I'm impressed." I say with a flirty smile.

"Thank you. I was hoping I would impress you." He says with a shy smile.

"So do you want to meet me at the cemetery around like 10:30 or you don't have too. I don't want you to get in trouble." He says nervously.

"Isaac I already told you don't worry. I'll meet you there at 10:30. I can't wait." I say with a smile.

I actually was excited to spend time with Isaac even if it meant it would be in the middle of the night at a cemetery. Man I got it bad.

"Okay. See you then and thanks for coming." He says with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"It was fun watching you play. I'll see you in a while. Bye." I wave goodbye.

As I leaned on Stile's jeep with my headphones in blasting _The Wombats 1996 _when I see Stiles heading toward the jeep with a worried expression on his face. I pull my headphones out and look at Stiles.

"What's the matter?" I ask knowing that he doesn't have anything good on his mind.

"Derek is out of jail. The police said he couldn't have killed the girl it was an animal." My heart races because I know that it wasn't Derek that killed the girl it was the Alpha that was why he warned me.

"I told you he wouldn't kill anyone." I say with a tone that was laced with I told you so.

He grabs my hand and looks me at me with so much pity. This wasn't good.

"The girl that we found…was…she…was…Laura. Derek's sister." He says with a defeated tone.

Tears start stream down my cheeks and I feel my hands trembling in Stiles.

Laura she was dead.

Pb

_**Hey guys thanks for reading I hope you like the direction I'm taking this story. Please review. Much Love! 3!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello Everyone! Thanks for tuning into my fic! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and or favored my fic! You guys don't know how much it means to me. You all keep me going! Italics is flash back. The bottom of the chapter will hold the meanings to the Latin.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I only own Aria and other characters I created.**_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Derek! I know you're here! Come out!" I yell from the bottom of the stairs inside his burnt, run down, house.

I look around and my heart drops. This house use to be so beautiful, so alive. Now it's a shell of what it used to hold inside, much like what Derek is now.

I'm thrown out of my thought when I hear a creak from the top of the stairs. I see Derek standing there with no expression on his face.

"Go home, Aria." He says emotionless.

"Why didn't you tell me that Laura was the girl who my cousin dug up?" I ask trying hard to keep my grief composed.

"You don't need to be involved in any of this. It's not safe. Go home." He says and turns around to walk away.

"Don't you pull that crap with me Derek! I deserved to know! She was like the sister I never had, I loved her. I love you and I know at one point in time you loved me. You know she kept in contact with me. She would call, send postcards, birthday gifts, Christmas gifts, even a freaking bear every Valentine 's Day!" I say with tears dangerously close to escaping. I sucked in a deep breath. "What did I ever get from you. Not one phone call, e-mail, postcard, hell not even a letter that said 'Hey I'm alive.' Nothing. Zilch. We only knew you were okay because Laura would reassure us you were. That hurt Derek, but I understood. I told myself if I was in your shoes I would have been the same way, and I was, after my mom died. But I snapped out of it because I realized I still had my Uncle Jack, Stiles, Peter, and Laura, even you. So how could you not tell me Laura was dead?! I had every right to know!" I practically yell the last part and I see Derek's frame stiffen with the last sentence.

"Aria, I'm sorry, sorry for causing you pain, but it is best you don't come here again. Go home and forget about me, Laura, and Peter. Be a normal teenager, well as normal as YOU can get. I know your mother didn't want this life for you, after my family died. I can say I don't blame her. Leave and don't ever come looking for me again. Goodbye, Aria." He says and the whole time his back is toward me.

I can feel my heart clench at his words and the tears that were so dangerously close to falling a minute ago were now running down my cheeks.

"Whether you like it or not Derek you will always be a part of my family." I say and walk out with my head hung low.

Hearing those words from Derek hurt so much. He was wrong I could never forget about them! They were part of my family! But I knew he was partly right. My mother hadn't wanted me to have any involvement with the supernatural. Especially werewolves, but she said when we are needed we do not turn our backs and walk away.

I look down at my watch and see that it is…11:00 p.m.! Shit! Isaac!

* * *

I get to the graveyard fifteen minutes later out of breath and sweating. I'm walking around look to see if I see Isaac anywhere but it is so dark it's hard to see. I quickly pull out my phone and turn the flash on.

"Isaac, are you still here?" I call out.

Nothing.

"Isaac?!" I call out again as am looking at my feet trying not to fall.

"Oomph" escapes my lips as I collide into a chest.

I quickly look up to see Isaac looking down at me with a goofy smile.

"You okay?" he asks with a grin.

"Yes, I'm so clumsy when it comes to walking but give me a skateboard and I'm as coordinated as a wedding planner." I say with a small smile.

"What? Wedding planner?" Isaac says with an amused smile playing on his lips as he grabs my hand and leads me to a shed.

"You will get use to my weird ways." I say with a devious smile.

He laughs and nods his head.

"I'll get you a flashlight so you won't drain the battery on your phone." He says as we walk into the shed.

"I'm sorry for being late. Something very much unexpected happened after the game that delayed my arrival." I say trying hard to play off my heart wrenching encounter with Derek as nothing too serious, but when in actuality it was killing me.

"It's okay. I thought you just decided not to come. I'm actually surprised you showed up." He timidly says.

I stop in my tracks and grab his hand in mine. He turns to look at me with an expression on face that is dancing between happy yet vulnerable.

"Don't do that. Don't sell yourself short. Your amazing Isaac and…I…like you. I want to know who you are. You're about the only person that has made me feel alive since my mother died. I know I don't really know you but I like what I see and what I do know. I would never lead you on, nor would I ever back out on an opportunity to spend time with you." I say laying it all on the line.

I don't know what got into me. I just had to say it. Maybe it was from the shock of finding out Laura was dead or my hormones, but for whatever reason I just laid out my feelings for him.

Isaac looks at me with a shocked expression. He just keeps staring at me with that same expression and my heart drops. He doesn't feel the same way. I was so sure he liked me.

"I'm sorry fo-" I'm cut off by Isaac's lips on mine.

The kiss is gentle, so gentle I don't think I would believe this was happening if it wasn't for me having my eyes open with being caught off guard. I slowly close my eyes and return his kiss. The kiss starts to deepen and I wrap my arms around his neck. Isaac keeps one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist. Isaac slightly glazes his tongue over my lips asking for entrance. I slightly part my lips and then the kiss quickly turns passionate. I never would have thought that I would be at the graveyard kissing Isaac and who knew this shy boy could kiss like this. I slowly pull back and look at Isaac. He looks at me with his cheeks a dark pink and his smile reaches his eyes, a smile that you don't get to see too often from Isaac Lahey.

"I like you, too. I've actually liked you since we were in middle school, but I never thought you could like me. I'm the gravedigger. You're Aria Stilinski, the only person who has never been afraid to stick up to Lydia Martian and is respected by everyone. I just always thought that you would end up with Jackson." He says shyly.

I immediately start to giggle.

"Oh, Mr. Lahey you better start believing it." I say and lean in so close are lips are almost touching.

* * *

"Aria?! Do you want a ride to school today?" Stiles screams from downstairs.

I groan. "Yes!" I scream back at him.

"You've got five minutes!"

The last few days I was meeting Isaac at our halfway mark from my house to his and walking to school together. I still carried my skateboard and Isaac still brought his bike along, because after school he had work and I was job hunting. I decided taking the job at my Uncle Jacks wasn't a good idea.

Being with Isaac made me forget about my mom, Derek, Laura, my powers, and the fact that Scott who I consider my brother, is a werewolf. Isaac made me feel normal, something I hadn't felt in a long time, but today Isaac wasn't going to school. He said he was sick and would call me when I would get out of school. I offered to play hooky and sneak over to his house and take care of him but he quickly dismissed the offer.

So here I am standing in the mirror feeling bummed and looking at myself. I push up my Ray Bans and know I look like a geek, but I am a kickass looking one! In a fitted black Batman tank, a yellow bandana wrapped around my upper arm, high wasted denim cut off shorts, knee length socks, and my Batman converse. My hair is tousled in its natural waves, my eyelashes coated in a thin layer of mascara, and my lips moist with strawberry scented lip balm. I grab my backpack from the floor and attach my skateboard.

As I'm running down the stairs I yell, "I'M REEAADDYY!"

When I reach the bottom my Uncle Jack is walking to the front door.

"You two are going to make me deaf with all your screaming." He says with a smile.

"Oh, you know that this is your favorite part of the day." I say with a teasing tone.

He laughs and gives my cheek a pat.

"Wouldn't trade them for the world, I'll be working late tonight so don't let Stiles get into trouble." He says with a laugh.

I promise and he leaves out the front door.

"YO! Stiles! I'm ready!" I yell as I walk into the kitchen.

I see Stiles mid bite into MY STRAWBERRY POP TARTS!

"YOU ARE DEAD STILINSKI! DEAD I TELL YOU!" I yell!

Stiles looks at me with a devious smile.

"Challenge accepted! Bring it on, THE Other Stilinski!" he says in the voice of the announcer of Mortal Kombat.

Oh he's so going down.

* * *

Walking down the hall to my locker I see Derek ram Jackson into a locker and stalk off. What is Derek doing here and intimidating Jackson. I start to walk over to him when I notice right away that he looks sick. I instantly and instinctively run to his side.

"Derek, what happened?" I ask hushed but worriedly.

He staggers back and I quickly wrap my arm around his waist and try to hold him up.

"Aria. Please. Stay. Out. Of. This." He says weakly.

"No! Derek, you're sick. I know something is wrong." I say and start to lead him out the doors.

"I will help you! I have too! Just tell me what to do?" I say stubbornly.

"Take me to Scott."

I look around the parking lot and don't see Scott but know that Stiles is supposed to give me a ride. Stiles always knows where Scott is, like if he has a tracker implanted in Scott. I see Stiles start to pull out of his parking space and realize that little douche was going to leave me behind. I drag Derek right in front of Stiles' jeep and he brakes just in time not to hit us. My body instantly staggers where Derek is losing his strength and we immediately fall to the ground. I start to try and help Derek sit up when Scott comes running and looking between us.

"What are you doing here?" He ask Derek.

Derek takes a few breaths and looks at Scott then me.

"I've been shot." He says and takes more deep breathes.

Oh no! He's not healing, it had to of been a wolfsbane bullet! Shit we are in trouble. I remember mom telling me this but I'm not a healer. I start to look around and notice people are starting to look at us. This is not good.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles says then looks at me and his eyes grow big. "Maybe we should call 911." He says.

Seriously! Wow! I thought we were all best friends! They were really going to keep me in the dark!

"Oh for the love of GOD! I know what he is and what Scott is now! It's starts with a W and ends with howling at the full moon." I say with an exasperated breath.

Stiles and Scott both look at me and say at the same time, "WHAT?!"

"Guys! Not now he was shot and it wasn't an ordinary bullet, he isn't healing!" I say.

"Was it a silver bullet?" Stiles asks.

"No! You idiot!" Derek replies agitated

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had forty eight hours." Scott says like he is remembering something.

"What?" Derek looks at him surprised. "Who…who said I have forty eight hours?" he says breathily.

"The one who shot you." Scott says like if it was the most obvious answer.

Suddenly Derek jerks back and I hold on to him tight. He starts groaning in pain and his eyes start to flicker between his natural Hazel eyes color to his wolf's electric blue eyes.

Crap! I start looking around and notice people are starting to get out of their cars and walking over.

"What are you doing?" Scott says as he looks around. "Stop that!"

I look at Scott and roll my eyes.

"Scott! That's what he's been trying to tell you. He can't."

He looks at me with a worried expression.

"Derek get up!" he says.

"Help me into the truck." Derek says as he groans in pain.

When I notice Scott and Stiles not budging from where their standing I roll my eyes and start to help Derek up. Scott immediately starts moving once he sees me getting Derek up on his feet. He takes Derek of my hands and I open the passenger door and push the seat to the front so he can sit in the back.

Once Derek is in I jump to the back with him and place his upper body on my lap.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek says to Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asks him.

"Cause, she an Argent. She with them." Derek says annoyed.

The name Argent rings a bell and then I realize Allison, she's a hunter. OH CRAP! The hunters they are back. I never thought that werewolves would be back, much less the Hunters.

"Oh, no the hunters, they are back." I say so low only Derek and Scott hear me. They both look at me.

Derek's face is filled with sadness while Scott's is surprised.

"Why should I help you?" Scott ask him.

"Because you need him." I say and look down at Derek.

My heart feels a huge pang and I suddenly realize how dire the situation is. I could lose Derek, another person I love gone.

Scott looks at me and I can see the pity he feels for me in his eyes.

"Fine, I'll try. Get him out of here." He says with sigh.

Stiles looks between me and Scott.

"I hate you both so much for this!" he says as starts the jeep and takes off.

"Stiles!" I yell at him.

"You know how much he means to me! imagine how you would feel if it were me in his shoes!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Oh, and don't think I didn't notice that you were leaving without me! DICK!"

He suddenly stiffens up and rubs the back of his head.

"I wasn't leaving you behind." He says nervously.

"I will totally kick your ass, again, after this is all over!" I say and kick his seat.

"You're abnormally strong for a girl!" he tries to stick up for his weakness.

Derek starts to stir around and I notice he is burning up. I start pulling his jacket off and he shrugs me off.

"Stop it. Let me help you. You need me." I say and look at him sternly.

He hangs his head low surrenders and lets me take his jacket off.

"Derek, I can help you. Pro-" I say but am cut off by Stiles.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?"

I give him my death glare.

"We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asks.

"Your house." Stiles says like it's the most obvious answer.

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek suddenly jolts up a little..

"What I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asks.

My phone starts to ring and I notice its Isaac. My heart starts to race and I know I can't answer. I will just have to call him later.

"Not when I can't protect myself." He replies.

Stiles gets an angry look on his face and pulls over.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

My mouth drops open. Stiles is being a total douche bag.

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek replies with heavy breaths in between his words.

"What do you mean, last resort?" I ask worriedly.

Derek pulls up his shirt and that is when I see Derek's wound is bleeding through his shirt and on to my leg. So I pull him back down and pull the bandana I have wrapped around my arm as decorative band, and I wrap it around his wound.

All the while Stiles is spazing out.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT? OH, is that contagious? You know you should probably just get out."

"Stiles what the hell is your problem!" I yell!

"Start the car. Now." Derek orders

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles says.

Derek looks at him seriously and says , "Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out…with my teeth."

Stiles looks at Derek and then at me he then turns back around and starts the jeep up.

"Aria, you have a lot of explaining to do later." He says.

"I know." I say defeated.

"You did the right thing." Derek says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Not answering that boy's phone call. You shouldn't bring normal people into the supernatural, it's not safe. I keep telling Scott that about your cousin but he doesn't listen." Derek says as he gives the back of Stiles head the biggest death glare I have ever seen.

I nod my head and my heart drops because I know he is right.

We end up driving around Beacon Hills for a few more hours and in those hours Derek has gotten worse.

"Stiles, where is Scott? He needs that bullet fast." I ask him with my emotions starting to become unhinged.

"I know, I'm trying to get ahold of him." he says with the phone pressed to his ear.

I look back at Derek and see that he is slipping in and out of consciousness. I slowly start to rub his forehead.

"Soror spiritus invoco, dolorem levant, miserere." I say this over and over under my breath.

My mother told me if I ever needed help to try and connect to our sisters' spirits and they would help me.

"And by the way he is starting to smell. Like death." Stiles says on the phone.

I roll my eyes and keep repeating the spell over and over again. I can feel the magic coarse through my veins and I see Derek's eyes flutter open.

"She taught you well." He says with a faint smile on his face.

Stiles looks at us and hands Derek the phone.

"You're not going to believe where he is telling me to take you." Stiles says

"Aria, what where you doing just now because if you say that you two are together and in love I am going to disown you as my cousin. Plus that is just downright weird. He's creepy!" Stiles asks me as Derek speaks to Scott on the phone.

"Stiles I will explain everything to you later. Stop that! You know how mine and Derek's relationship is. Oh, and he's not creepy." I say annoyed.

"Just get me to Scott's work." Derek says and leans his head against mine.

"Thank you for dulling my pain." He says with a smile that I can clearly see that he is still in a lot of pain.

"I wish I knew what to do. If I did you wouldn't be in pain." I say disappointedly.

"Don't do that Aria, don't put yourself down. She would be proud, and so am I." he says.

I smile at him and wrap my arm around his neck and hug him.

Pulling up to Scott's work I notice this is Dr. Deaton's clinic. He was a very close friend of my mothers.

"Wait. Scott works here?" I ask looking at Stiles.

"Yeah. SO?" he ask.

"Just he was a really good friend of my mothers. That is all." I say.

Stiles gets off of the jeep to open the door so we can go in.

"Deaton is still around? Did you know?" I ask Derek.

"No. I didn't know. I didn't come looking to see if he was. He is no use to me." he says matter-of-factly.

"Well he is too me." I say right when Stiles come to open the door.

Stiles helps me out and then helps me get Derek out of the Jeep. Derek and I stagger inside when Stiles' phone beeps.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" he asks Derek.

My eyes immediately bug out! No! Oh, no this is bad. I might not be a werewolf but my mother taught me everything she could and she said I would need to know what kinds of different wolfsbane there was. I always questioned her why I would need to know but she would always say the same thing, _"Don't ask, just listen and learn. Life will throw you so many twists and turns, so you must always be prepared." _My heart immediately drops. This wolfsbane in the next few hours will attack his heart, if Scott doesn't get here he will die. We need that bullet now! Derek cannot die. I feel tears threaten to spill.

"It's rare form of wolfsbane. He needs to bring me the bullet." Derek says calmly.

"Why?" Stiles asks.

"He will die without it." I say my voice cracking.

We quickly walk into what I would guess is an examination room/procedure room. Derek pulls his shirt of and I quickly untie the bandana I had wrapped around his wound. Once I take the bandana off I immediately gasp. The wound is oozing and his veins around it and up his arm are black where the poison is running through his bloodstream.

Derek walks to the near by table and that's when I see the Triskelion symbol. What is it doing still on his back?

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles says.

My mouth gaps open and I run over to him and hit him over the head.

"When the infection reaches his heart, it will kill him, idiot." I yell.

"She's right I will die."

"Ouch. Thank you, Aria for giving me a bruise on my head. Derek, "positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles rambles.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet on time…Last resort." Derek says as he breaths heavily.

"Which is?" Stiles asks.

"You're gonna cut off my arm." Derek says looking at me.

"Aria, please tie this band above the wound" Derek says to me.

I walk over to him and look him in the eye.

"Please give Scott a couple of more minutes." I plead.

"Now, please." He says.

I can feel my eyes tearing up.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm going to make it through this. I won't leave you. I promise. The other night I didn't mean what I said. I just was…trying to protect you." Derek says as he caress my cheek.

I nod my head and start to tie the band around his arm.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asks.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek says looking at me with a hint of sadness.

"Ugh…I don't know if I can do this."

"Why. Not?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, sawing of the bone and especially the blood."

"He faints at the sight of blood." I say knowing all of Stiles' fears and weaknesses.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" he yells at me.

"All right fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threatens Stiles.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Stiles is cut off by Derek pulling him over the examination table "Oh, my God. All right, bought, sold. Totally, I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles says.

Derek suddenly lets him go and turns over and throws up black vomit.

"Derek." I say and walk over to him and grab his shoulder.

"Oh! What the hell was that?" Stiles practically cries.

""It's my body trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles remarks.

"Now. We got to do it now." Derek says to Stiles.

"Look, I don't think I can do it. Aria, maybe she can-"

"Just do it!" Derek yells at Stiles.

"Okay, okay." Stiles whimpers.

I walk over to the other side of Derek and grab his hand. I place my forehead on his and give him a smile. I can feel my eyes water.

"Shh. No don't I'm going to heal." He says to me.

Suddenly the saw starts buzzing and Stiles is trying to get the courage to do it when we hear.

"Stiles! Aria!" Scott yells.

"Scott." Stiles and I say at the same time.

Scott walks in with a horrified expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yells.

"Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles says with relieved chuckle and throws the saw down.

"Did you get it?" Derek ask Scott.

Scott quickly pulls out the bullet and hands it to Derek.

"What are you going to do with it?" I ask.

"I'm gonna…" Derek doesn't get to finish because he collapse on the floor and bullet goes skidding into a vent.

I run to Derek and shake him.

"Derek! Wake up!" I yell.

"Scott hurry up! I think he's dead! "Stiles yells.

I remember a spell that I memorized so that I could use on my mother when she died. She said it wouldn't work because her time was up but if nature saw the person still had time to live they would allow it.

"_What do you mean, your time is up?" I ask with my eyes brimming with tears ._

"_Don't ask questions that don't matter. We can't change that I'm going to die. Bringing me back won't heal me. I will still be sick." She says as she places a hand on my cheek. _

"_But it would give us more time together. I could find a way to cure you." I say as tears start to run down my cheeks._

_My mother smiles a sad but proud smile._

"_Aria." She says but I close my eyes and hang my head._

_She grabs my chin and brings my face up._

"_Melena, don't sweetheart, my time is up and there is no cure for my disease. Let's just enjoy the time we have now but learning that spell is very ambitious of you and I have to say that makes me so proud." She says and kisses my hand._

I place my hands on his heart and close my eyes.

"I got it!" Scott yells.

"Ita enim elementa pertinet invocabo. Colligo hac vita ad natura pro beneficio profectionis cor eius agian. Ut natura dedit terram percutere vitae aer spiritus reddit spiritui praebet aquam aqua, et igne passionis dat vivere. Invoco elementorum" As I say this I can feel heat surging through my veins.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear Stiles say.

I can feel wind pick up and blow through the clinic and heat running through me.

"Invoco elementorum! Invoco elementorum! Invoco elementorum!" I repeat over and over until I hear Derek gasp for air.

I open my eyes and see Derek looking up at me with surprise. I turn to look at Stiles and Scott and they are both with their mouths gaping open.

"Give me." Derek says to Scott.

Scott helps him up as Stiles looks at me still astonished as he helps me up as well.

"Aria. Your nose is bleeding. "Stiles says as he hands me a tissue.

"I'm okay." I say and walk over to Derek.

Derek bites the top off of the bullet and dumps the contents on the table. He pulls out a lighter from his pocket and lights it on fire and the powder turns into this blue sparks of ash. He scoops up the ash and digs it into his wound. Stiles grabs me and we back up as Derek falls to the floor groan and growling in pain. Then all of a sudden his wound heals and his arm is healed and there isn't even a trace of a scar.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaims.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks Derek.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek sarcastically replies.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles says.

I run into Derek's arms and hug him tight.

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever, again! You hear me Derek Hale? Ever again!" I say holding back the tears that are so close to escaping.

"I'm sorry." He says as he hugs me back and strokes my hair in a reassuring manner.

"Ahemm." Stiles clears his throat.

I slowly pull away and give Derek a smile.

"We saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything…" Scott yells but Derek cuts him off.

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"Are you going to explain to me what the hell you just did, and how the hell you know about werewolves?" Stiles ask me.

We are sitting in the living room with two tubes of ice cream, one cookie dough, stiles favorite and banana split, my favorite, two bowls filled with crushed Oreos and sprinkles for toppings. This was our usual dinner when Uncle Jack wasn't here and we had interesting hard day.

We started this when we were about twelve and my Aunt Celia, Stiles mom , died. Her battle was just as bad as my mother's except she battled with leukemia almost all her life. Her death was just as hard for me, but Stiles was a trooper through the whole ordeal. He never showed her how much he was hurting always put on a huge smile every day after school when he would go see her in the hospital. When her time came Stiles held one hand as my Uncle held the other and once she was gone Stiles comforted my Uncle Jack. He was strong for my Uncle Jack who was so distraught after Aunt Celia death. Stiles never once shed a tear at the funeral, the whole time he made sure my Uncle Jack was alright. The funeral was hard for me because I could see in Stiles eyes that he was in so much pain. That he just wanted to crumble but he had to be strong for Uncle Jack. Once the funeral was over, I knew that I needed to be there for Stiles and be strong for him. My mother gave me money and I brought the two tubes one cookie dough ice cream and the other banana split ice cream, a bag of Oreos, and three shakers of sprinkles. Once I was at Stiles' I climbed into his bedroom window and found him sitting on his bed tears spilling down his cheeks. I rushed over to him and pulled him into the tightest hug I had ever given him. That night consisted of talking, laughing, and crying while eating our tubs of ice cream. Ever since that night when one of us knew the other had a bad day it was our go to comfort food.

I took a deep breath and knew that once I told Stiles everything there was no going back. I would be digging into my past and sharing my last year with my mother with Stiles.

* * *

**Used Google Translate so I hope it is right and if not I'm sorry.**

*******I call upon my sister spirits, relieve his pain, show him mercy.**

********I call upon the elements for thus all is connected. I connect this life to nature for the favor of starting his heart again. To beat as the earth gives nature's life, wind gives air to breath, water gives us water to drink, and fire gives us the passion to live. I call upon the elements.**

* * *

_**Hey everyone thanks for tuning in. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Much love everyone! :))**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Everyone! Thanks for tuning into my fic! **_

_**Thank you **__Florence M. Welch__** for your reviews and being faithful to my fic! Special shout out to my friend **__**Mkay-212**__**! Who totally helped me out with ideas! Check out Mkay-212's profile awesome Teen Wolf Fics!**_

_**Just wanted to let you all know if you are confused about Derek and Aria's relationship go back to chapter 3 I tweaked it up a tab bit. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I only Aria and other characters I created.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

"Stiles what I'm about to show you is something you cannot tell anyone about, not even Scott. Promise?!" I say fiercely trying to get my point across that I mean business.

"Don't tell me you're like Jean Grey from the X-Men!" he says a little too excited.

"Ugh, you're so annoying sometimes, you know. This is very serious and no I'm not like Jean Grey! Think more like Storm." I say with a grin.

"What?!" He says with his mouth wide open.

"Just promise me that you won't tell anyone. Please Stiles just please promise me?" I say seriously.

"Whoa. This is really serious isn't it?" he asks suddenly all the playfulness out of his system.

"Yes, Stiles this is really serious."

"Okay, I promise. I pinky promise." He holds out his pinky.

That's when I know he isn't joking anymore; he brought out the pinky promise. Since we were seven that was how we should the other that we would keep that secret forever.

I loop my finger in his and we kiss our thumbs and then spit.

I walk to my closet and pull out a huge trunk.

"I like what you've done to the room." Stiles says as he looks around my room.

My room was painted a deep purple with posters plastered on the walls from all my favorite bands, television shows, movies, and skateboarders. My room was pretty basic just a purple full size bed in the left hand corner, a desk on the right hand side that held my Mac book pro and a couple of pictures, a dresser next to my desk that had caps, beanies, wristbands, and all my most girly stuff I would have. That consisted of lip balm, mascara, and body spray.

"Thanks. Not much but you know that's how I like it." I say as I drag the trunk to the edge of my bed where Stiles is sitting. I open the trunk and pull out my mother's things; well I guess mine now, since she is gone.

"I didn't think I was going to have to use any of this stuff but since there are werewolves and hunters in town, seems like I am." I say.

"What is that?" Stiles ask as I pull out a huge leather bound book.

"It's my Grimoire." I say.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sitting on our worn out couch in the living room looking out the window, I feel the tears roll down my cheeks. Why did the world have to be so cruel? Why did fate or whoever it is hate me so much? The world was stilling going on outside my house but yet in my house, in my heart, felt broken, like it ended. With just one word, Cancer, my world, my heart, shattered._

"_Aria." My mother comes walking into our living room. Her very vibrant green eyes sparkle, her dirty blonde hair styled like a Victoria Secret model, and her face glowing. _

_I always cursed my genes for giving me my father's brown eyes and hair, and not my mother's beautiful green eyes and dirty blonde hair. _

_She didn't look like her doctor just laid her with the big C word. She will never look this healthy ever again. _

"_Honey, don't cry anymore." She says as she sits on the couch and pulls me into a hug._

_As soon as her arms around me the cries of sadness and agony pour out of me. My mother continues to hold me until I'm all cried out._

"_Baby, I know this is hard for you, but I need you to be strong. This is how it is supposed to be, it's my time." She says as she pulls back._

_I look at her and feel myself grow angry._

"_What do you mean? It's your time! You can't leave me! You're my mother! You don't abandon your child!" I says with so much anger my blood starts to boil, literally. _

_She smiles! Smiles!_

"_You feel that, don't you Milena?"_

"_Feel what?"_

"_The feeling of your blood growing hot, like you can actually feel your blood circulating through your whole body." She says with a smile._

"_Yeah, I can! It's called ANGER!" _

"_Aria Milena Stilinski, calm down and listen to me." she says so calmly it starts to freak me out._

"_What more bad news. It's not enough that you were diagnosed with terminal brain cancer. What other horrible news do you have to tell me?" I ask with my heart beating a mile a minute._

_She grabs my hands in her smooth manicured ones and that stops my unbeknownst trembling hands._

"_You sweetheart are not just gifted with brains and beauty but also with magic." _

_Is she out of her mind? The cancer has started to affect her more than I thought._

"_Mom, are you feeling okay? Should I call Dr. Alvarez?" I say my voice now filled with worry._

"_I can prove it to you." She says as she gets up and goes to the kitchen. I hear her turn the water from the faucet on._

"_Mom?"_

_She comes walking back with a glass of water sits back down and spills the water on the coffee table._

"_Mom, what the hell?" _

_She closes her eyes and then all of a sudden the water starts to levitate and swirl around. _

"_What! The hell?!" I say as I get up from the couch. _

_The water looks like a mini twister. I walk up to and touch it. This is amazing. How is this even possible? _

_I turn and look at my mother she is staring at me with the biggest smile on her face. I turn back to look at the water to see that its pouring back into the glass._

"_How-How is this possible?" I ask her feeling so intrigued._

"_Come with me." She says as she extends her hand for me to take._

_I place my hand in hers and we walk up to the attic and she tells me to sit on an even older muskier couch. She moves a bunch of boxes until she pulls out a huge trunk and drags it towards me. She sits next to me and opens the trunk._

"_Milena, you must not tell anyone what I am about to tell you. No one can know what you are. If and only if you tell someone, they must be someone you can trust with your life, because this secret will put you in grave danger if said to the wrong person. You must promise me." She says._

"_I promise." I say knowing that this is a promise I intend to keep. _

"_First and for most, you are a Witch, but not just any witch. There are other supernatural creatures in the world and there are people who set out to destroy them, and then there are us, the ones who are meant to protect them. We come from a group of witches that are called Sentinels. Our family is the strongest of the Sentinels and has been around the longest." She says proudly._

"_What do you mean other supernatural creatures?" I ask._

_Other supernatural creatures doesn't sound so good. Please don't tell me there are werewolves, vampires, and all that crap. _

"_Well there are different kinds of witches and our family line belongs to the group of witches that deal with werewolves."_

"_WEREWOLVES! You've got to be freaking kidding me!" I yell out._

"_I know it's a lot to handle but it's all true. We protect, guard, and love them. As Sentinels we are pulled, fated, to a certain pack. We do not get to pick, it's our fate. I was the Sentinel to the Hales." She says as grief fills her eyes._

"_Wait, what? Were all of them werewolves?" I ask dumbfound._

"_No not all of them but the majority were." She says._

"_What about?" I say not being able to bring up his name._

"_Derek and Laura are werewolves, even Peter was." She replies._

"_What do you mean was?" I ask _

"_We've seen him sweetheart, he isn't in there anymore." she says sadly._

_She was right he wasn't there anymore. I never understood why my mother would always visit him every Saturday morning, considering he couldn't talk or do anything but sit there and start into space, but also because was her least favorite person from the Hale family. _

"_So that's why you visit him because it's your duty?" I ask._

"_No, I do it because he is my family, even though we didn't get along very well before he was disfigured and broken, I loved him, still do." She says, "You will understand the love when you become a Sentinel. I don't and never have wanted you to have this life but if I've learned anything, it's that we are destined for this even if we don't want it and with this diagnoses I received, I need to teach you everything I know before I'm gone." She say as she rummages through the trunk. _

"_So what you are saying is that I have powers just like you, I can do that stuff with the water too?" I ask curiously._

"_Yes, you have powers just like me but you're special, sweetheart. You will be greater than I am or ever was. That is why I've kept this hidden from you, kept your powers bond, but since I do not have that much time left and won't be able to protect you, I've lifted the binding spell and I'm going to teach you everything I can while I have the time." She says._

"_You bonded my powers, as in suppressed them?" I ask somewhat upset._

"_I had to do what I thought was right. You don't understand after the Hale fire your father and I knew something wasn't right, even Laura knew it didn't make sense, so we did some digging. We found out the hunters were responsible for the fire. I was scared that if they could kill a whole pack they would come after you because we are the last of our bloodline theirs no one else but us. So, I did a binding spell. I understand if you're upset but it was to protect you." She says and continues to rummage through the trunk some more._

_I guess I could understand but I don't honestly know how to feel. Should I be grateful or angry? Wait! My father knows?_

"_Dad knows what you are? What the Hales were?" I ask._

"_Yes, he does but that is something we will get into later." She says and then inhales a huge breath and smiles._

"_Here you are. It's been too long." She says as she pulls out a huge tattered leather book. _

_The book had to be about as long as a two rulers and as wide as a ruler, it was covered in brown tattered leather that looked as if it had been around centuries, and in the center of the book lays an interesting symbol. The symbol had three spirals that met in the middle. I know I've seen this before._

"_What is this?" I ask my mother as she holds the book in her hands._

"_It's a grimoire, it contains everything you will need to know about how to cast spells, ingredients, and how to defend yourself and your pack against hunters and other kinds of supernatural creatures. The symbol on the cover is our family symbol Triskelion and it means many different things to people but to our family it means new, half, full as in the phase of the moon. Just like werewolves we are at our strongest on a full moon." She says with a smile like if trying to reassure me that all of this is real. "Think about it as your textbook for witchcraft. This has been passed down from mother to daughter for centuries and will continue to be so long as our family line lives on." She says as she motions for me to take the book._

"_Why only mother to daughter?" _

"_Sentinels in our family are only women but in other families are only men but that is something I will go into further detail when the time is right." She says._

_This is truly remarkable. How is this possible? How am I special? How can I be a witch, when all I've ever felt was utterly normal? I look at the book for a couple a seconds and then slowly take the book from my mother. As soon as my hands come in contact with grimoire my hands tingle with warmth. A small gasp escaped my lips by how for the first time in my life I felt whole, instantly with just a single touch whatever I ever I felt was missing in me, isn't anymore. I open the book and am surprised with the pages in the grimoire; they are yellowed and old but oddly they are not falling apart or fragile. They are sturdy and the ink is as black and visible as if I just written the words myself._

"_Wow. This is amazing." I say excitedly._

_I look up at my mother and smile and I can see that she is looking at me with so much love._

"_Are you ready to learn? Can you handle the responsibility of this knowledge and power I'm about to teach you?" she asks seriously._

_Am I ready? Can I be as extraordinary as my mother says these witches are to be? Can I be like my mother? _

"_Yes! I'm ready! I want to know everything you know." I say with so much certainly I know it makes my mother proud._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Mm. Did they forget my curly fries?" my Uncle Jack ask with his mouth of his hamburger.

We were sitting in his patrol car eating fast food and enjoying that awesome fact that we were hanging out with my uncle on the job. I was sitting in the back with my legs out stretched relaxing as I ate my burger.

"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." Stiles chaste my Uncle from the passenger seat.

"Well I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I'll have the curly fries." My uncles Jack says.

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong." Stiles says pretentiously.

Stiles chuckles and nods his head triumphantly as my Uncle looks confused.

"Oh, for the love of all things greasy, here you go Uncle Jack you can have my curly fries." I say as he rolls down my window and I pass them to him.

My Uncle Jack then starts to chuckle as he stuffs his face with curly fries and Stiles just looks between us two with a shocked expression.

"_Unit one, do you copy." _Dispatch says.

I instantly sit up and press my face against the barrier. Stiles instantly goes to touch his radio but my Uncle Jack slaps his hand.

"Sorry." Stiles apologizes

"Unit one, copy."

"_Got a report of a possible 187."_

"A MURDER!" Stiles and I say at the same time.

* * *

We pull to the _Video 2 star C_ and see Jackson and Lydia there.

"Oh, no way." Stiles says as he see Lydia.

I roll my eyes.

"Open my door, please." I say to Stiles.

He gets out and opens my door as I'm getting out I look up to see Derek and Scott on the roof. Derek notices me and nods his head. My stomach goes into a huge knot. Why does my stupid little girl crush just go away already.

I run off before Stiles can ask where I am going. I reach the back of the video store and close my eyes. I focus on being weightless like a feather and the wind carrying me away. I start to feel my blood warmth and I open my eyes to see the ground below me grow smaller and wind around me is blowing the trees fiercely.

Scott and Derek turn as soon as I come into view. Scott looks like he's just seen a ghost and Derek has an expression on his face that seems proud.

"W-what, h-how are you doing that?" Scott as I land on the roof effortlessly.

I chuckle and look at Derek who is smiling at me.

"You have a lot to catch up on but not now." I say as I walk to the ledge to see what's going on down there.

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home." Jackson says to my Uncle Jack.

"And I understand that." he replies

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty simple to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, I WANNA GO HOME!" I wince at Jacksons tone toward my uncle.

It angers me that he has become a total douche just like his father. I close my hand into a fist and can feel my blood boil. I try calming myself down because I can feel the magic starting coarse. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Derek.

"Breathe, Aria, just breathe deep breaths." He says reassuringly.

I nod and draw in some airs.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles yells in astonishment.

I open my eyes and see a gurney pulling dead body out of the video store.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asks Scott.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't a standard practice, right? We don't go around in the middle of night murdering people, do we?" Scott asks worriedly.

"No. Your predators, you don't have to be killers." I say and Scott looks at me curiously.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asks.

"That's what we're going to find out." Derek says as he starts to walk off.

* * *

"Hey!" I say as I walk up to my locker.

Isaac is at his locker pulling his books out. He turns to look at me and smiles.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to show up. You're never this late to school." He says.

I had missed first period completely I had over slept because I had spent last night explaining the need to knows to Stiles about my situation.

"I over slept. Sorry I didn't call you back just had some really interesting family things come up." I say trying to be as vague as possible but not lie to him either. I don't want to lie to Isaac he doesn't deserve that.

"It's okay. I was just calling to ask you something." He says nervously.

"What's wrong?" I ask him worriedly.

He starts to fidget and shuffle his feet.

"I-I was j-just wondering if y-you like t-to go ou-out with me-me?" he says stuttering horribly.

I smile because he was nervous about asking me on a date when I had already laid out my feelings for him. Nervous I would shot him down, clearly Isaac needs more confidence, and that was something I was willing to give him.

"Of course! I would love too!" I say and lean up and give him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiles brightly and his cheeks turn cherry red.

"Call me after school. I've got to leave early today so I won't see you later." I say as I give him another quick peck, but this time he pulls me back and presses our lips together.

I pull back and he smiles at me with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, I'll call you. maybe see you at the teachers' conference today?" he says hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe, if you're lucky, Lahey." I say and wave as I walk off.

* * *

"No. Stiles I left school. I had to take care of something. I'll call you when I'm done." I say as I hang up. I step on to the porch of the brunt down Hale mansion.

I slowly open the door and see Derek working out. Wow. My stomach automatically does flip flops.

_Stop. Breath, he can hear your heartbeat. _

"Derek. I need to talk to you." I say as I walk in.

"Talk." He says as he does pull ups.

That's when I notice for the second time the symbol on his back is my family symbol.

"Why do you still have that on your back? It should of disappeared when my mother died." I ask him.

He stops mid pull up and let's go of the door frame.

"Do you want the truth?" he asks me.

"Yes. Of course."

"Even if it isn't what you want to hear?"

"Yes."

"I think it's because you're to be my sentinel. That is the only logical explanation." He says.

"No offense, but you don't even have a pack. I'm meant to protect a pack of wolves and plus you're just a beta, not an alpha. So this doesn't make sense."

"That's the only logical explanation. You are your mother's successor. It makes perfect sense." He says with a grin that makes my heart flutter.

_Stop it! He can hear your heartbeat_.

"Well, I honestly didn't want to get involved in all this, after seeing the kind of emptiness losing your family did to my mom, but I have no choice now. It's my duty to protect you, and Scott." I say as I sit on an old musky couch.

"No. You will not get involved in this. You are going to stay out of it. I don't need your help." He says as he goes back to doing pull ups on the doorframe.

"Then why did you bring up the whole 'I think you are to be my Sentinel', and why must you insist on me not get involved? You know well enough that I have to; it's my duty and if I don't I will be tipping the balance of nature. I won't do that, as a Sentinel it is my job to guard, protect, love, and fight alongside you." I say.

But Derek isn't paying any attention to me as he now is doing pushups.

"Derek Hale! Listen to me right-"I'm cut off by Derek shoving me through a crack in the wall.

"Shh. Don't make a sound and whatever you do, do not try and help me." he says as he shoves me deeper between the walls.

That's when I hear a huge bang indicating someone just kicked in the front door.

"No one home." A male voice says.

"Oh, he's here alright. He's just not feeling particular hospitable." A female voice says.

Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." Another male voice says.

Really a dog joke. What kind of Hunters are they recruiting now?

"If you want to provoke him, say something like, too bad your sister 'Bit it' before she had her first litter."

My blood starts to boil as I hear her talk about Laura. The warmth in veins starts to get hot and I know that if I don't control myself I will do something that will expose me.

"Too bad she howled like a bitch when we CUT HER IN HALF!" she yells.

That does it! That bitch is going down! I feel the magic wanting a release. I see a young male coming my way and I focus my anger and magic on him. At the same time I send him flying across the room Derek lets out a fierce growl.

"Get out of here now!" he says in commanding whisper.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone with that psychotic bitch!" I whisper back.

"Now! Please!" he says and in that moment I see desperation in his eyes.

I slowly nod my head defeated and in an instant he is flying across the room giving me my chance to escape.

I run out to the woods and keep running hoping that Derek is okay.

* * *

Walking up to the school hoping I don't look too bad or sweaty in my dark blue skinny jeans, grey Nirvana t-shirt, and black vans. I continue walking toward the school and see parents and students walking around the school parking lot. I scan the parking lot to see if I would see Stiles and my Uncle Jack.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Isaac.

"Hey." I say with a huge smile plastered on my face.

Isaac looked just as happy to see me.

"Hey, I just wanted to come over and make sure it would be cool to call you later on tonight." He says as I intertwine our hands.

"I would really like that." I say with a huge smile.

"Aria, over here!" Uncle Jack yells from the front doors of the school.

I look back at Isaac and see he has this nervous look on his face and is staring at someone, but then I realize it's not just someone, it's his father.

"Hey, just one word and I will tell my Uncle Jack." I say as I place my hand on his chest and feel his heart beating so fast.

"No. Don't. Please." He pleads with scared look in his eyes.

"I won't, but if you ever want me too, I will." I say and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Call me later?" I ask as I walk away.

He nods his head and there is that smile again, as he waves goodbye.

I run over to my uncle and smile at him and he arches his eyebrow.

"Where's Stiles?" I ask.

"I thought you two were coming together and don't think I won't ask about that boy later." he says

I laugh and hug him.

"We were but I called him and told him I was going to walk over here because I went to the cemetery to go visit mom." I lie and instantly feel guilty.

"Oh, well call him, please." He says.

I pull out my phone and dial Stiles number into my phone.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm going to be a little late. I'm going through my dad's files just tell him I'm on my way." He says and hangs up before I can even replay.

I shove my phone into my pocket annoyed by the fact that Stiles was having me lie to my uncle.

"He said he's on his way. We should probably go in and talk to the teachers now." I say and motion for him to follow me inside.

The conferences went alright. Of course I got awesome comments from all my teachers even Mr. Harris said, "Aria is bright very capable student but I don't have to tell you do, I? She is one of the brightest students I've ever had. I don't know is she's told you but I've signed her up with her consent, of course, to take my AP class. It's actually hard to believe that Stiles and her are related, when he is the complete opposite of her. He is incapable of keeping his mouth shut and sitting still for two seconds." He says and doesn't elaborate because even with Stiles ever running mouth and fidgeting, he is very smart and I think it annoys Mr. Harris that even with all these distractions he is able to pull off an A in his class.

Walking to our last teachers class Coach Finstock Uncle Jack looks worried.

"He should have been here a long time ago." He keeps looking at his watch.

"I text him about five minutes ago and he said he lost track of time. Something about Star Wars marathon, but now he is definitely on his way." I lie through my teeth.

He shakes his head as we walk into Coach Finstocks office and we sit on the chairs in front of his desk.

"Aria and Stiles Stilinskis' parent here, Jack Stilinski." Uncle Jack says as he shakes Coach's hand.

"Aria Stilinski, right here okay. Excellent student, I would say she is at a tie to be one of the smartest kids in this school. WOW! You're a freaking genius! Look at your I.Q!" Coach says as he reads my file and from his reaction I can tell it's the first time.

"Yes, she is, but I'm not surprised, unlike you. You're her teacher you should have known this already." Uncle Jack says clearly agitated that Coach didn't have the slightest clue.

Lydia and I are tied for the number one slot, and I guess you can say that adds more fuel to the fire of our never ending battle.

Coach immediately clears his throat trying to clear the tension in the room.

"Now, Stiles, that's right. I thought 'Stiles' was his last name."

"His last name is Stilinski." My uncle says clearly agitated with Coach.

"You named your kid 'Stiles Stilinski?'" he asks dumbfound.

"No, that what he likes to be called."

"Oh, well I liked to be called 'cupcake'" my eyes grow wide and I look at Uncle Jack with a questioning look.

"What is his first name?" Coach asks.

My Uncle leans over and points at his manila folder.

"Wow, that's a form of child abuse. I don't- don't even know how to pronounce that." Coach says.

"It was his mother's father's name." my uncle says

Coach laughs. I look at my uncle and roll my eyes.

"Wow. You must really love your wife."

My eyes instantly grow wide. He didn't just. He had to of known, all Hell; he is Coach Finstock, after all.

"Yeah, I did." Uncle Jack says with a sad smile on his face.

Coach's eyes grow wide with realization that my aunt had passed.

"Well, this just became incredibly awkward." Coach says while he fidgets in his seat.

"Hey, why don't we get to the conference part of this conference, cupcake?" my uncle Jack says.

I snort at his nickname for coach.

"I like you're thinking. So, Stiles, great kid. Zero ability to focus. Super smart. Never takes advantage of his talents."

"How do you mean?" uncle jack asks.

"Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of male circumcision." Coach says to Uncle Jack.

Hey cocks his head to side kind of like he is thinking what to say next.

"Well, I mean it does have historical significance, right?" he says clearly uncomfortable.

I chuckle to myself remembering walking into Stiles' room and seeing him watching on the History channel a program about East African tribes and they were talking about circumcision. He made me sit and watch it with him, and it was the most awkward hour and half of my life.

"I teach economics."

"Oh, crap." Uncle Jack says as he lets out a defeated sigh.

* * *

"Dammit! Where is he? He never showed!" Uncle Jack says as we walk out of the school.

"I don't know. He said he was coming." I say knowing I can't cover for Stiles anymore especially when he never showed up.

My Uncle Jack's eyes grow worried.

"Hey, I'm sure he's okay. It's Stiles he probably got side tracked, again." I say trying to ease his worries.

"Yeah you're probably right. Let's go and get Chinese for dinner. You deserve you're favorite since every teacher loves you, and you actually showed up and didn't leave me alone." he says as he pats my back.

As we are walking I see Scott and Allison walking together. Scott smiles and waves and I wave back. I wish Scott would see how dangerous it is to be around her.

All of a sudden I hear screams and I look at my Uncle Jack. He grabs my hand and start rushing me to his cruiser but we don't make it because we hear a growl.

"What the hell is that?" I ask my uncle.

I know it isn't the Alpha he isn't stupid enough to come out, he's smart. He has a plan and having all of Beacon Hills civilians see him isn't part of it.

"Go to my cruiser and wait for me there, okay?" Uncle Jack says as he looks at me worried.

"Okay." I say and watch him run off.

I start to follow behind my Uncle trying hard for him not to see me. I see Scott rush and push Allison out of the way of a moving vehicle but then I see it's going to hit my uncle. I run as fast as I can and push him out of the way. I am instantly hit with a pain all through my side and an even more excruciating pain in my head. I try to get up but can't. I feel someone's arms around me and my vision is blurring in and out of focus.

"Aria!?" I hear Isaac's voice.

That's when I realize the arms holding me are Isaac's. My vision comes into a focus for a split second and I see Isaac looking at me with fear and worry.

"Isaac?" I say and then everything goes black.

* * *

I hear a faint annoying beeping noise and try to open my eyes but groan in pain instead. My head feels like I was smacked with brick.

"Finally, you're awake. We were really worried." I hear a voice I didn't think I'd ever hear again.

"What are you doing here, Dad?"

* * *

_**Thank you again for reading! Next chapter we finally get to know Aria's absent father! Please review and let me know what you think? **_

_**Much Love! :))**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello Everyone! Thanks for tuning into my fic! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I only Aria and other characters I created.**_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Dad?" I ask through a groggy throat.

"You were in an accident, a car hit you. Don't you remember?" he ask with what looks like worry in his eyes.

Man, I must have really hit my head hard; I think I'm seeing things. My father wouldn't be worried about me.

"I know that. How could I forget? It hurt like a bitch." I say as I roll my eyes. "I mean, what are you doing here, as in Beacon Hills sitting by my bedside acting like father of the year?"

His face grows angry and his eyebrows crease and met in the middle.

"Derek and Jack called me. They were both worried about you. Jack said you hit your head really hard." He says as he looks at his hands.

"Wait, what?! Derek called you?" I ask curious about why Derek would call my father.

"Yes, Derek called. I was already on the plane over here when he called. Your accident really worried Derek and he knew I was the only person who could help you." He says as he looks at his hands.

"Wait, what do you mean only one who could help me." I ask looking around the room.

"Aria, when the car hit you, your head smacked full force on to the pavement. You passed out almost immediately. Jack has been around enough accidents to know that the hit to your head wasn't something taken lightly."

I look at him and his eyes are dangerously watery.

"Your brain was hemorrhaging." He looks down at his hands again.

I immediately touch my head and it feels normal. I don't have any bandages.

"Jack called me while you were on your way to the hospital. He was really nervous because they told him that you seemed to just of had concussion, but he said he thought it was far worse than that, he was right."

I arch my eyebrow.

"Aria, when I got here you were on oxygen because you were having trouble breathing on your own. They were going to do a CAT scan. Which they are clearly idiots because if they would have waited to do the Cat scan you would have died. I did what I am, meant to do, I healed you." He says as he looks at me.

_Flashback_

"_When do we get to the fun stuff?" I ask anxiously._

_My mother smiles and walks away from the stove and over to the kitchen table. _

"_Do you take a test without studying and expect to get a perfect paper?" my mother asks me with a knowing smile._

"_Well, it's not likely, but I've done it a few times." I say with a proud smile._

"_It's important to know the history and basics of what you are." She says and looks over the grimoire._

"_I'm not a healer so what is the point of learning about them?" I ask with a sigh._

_My mother looks at me and lets out a sigh._

"_Healers are a big part of Sentinel history." She says as she sits on the chair in front of me._

"_When the Sentinels started protecting the werewolves it was in secret, and the hunters didn't know who are what was protecting the werewolves. So, the hunters became smart and started recruiting women. These women to get close to the werewolves and try to bed with them, earn their trust. Some succeeded and the werewolves fell in love with them, some of the huntresses did too and were loyal, but some weren't. The hunters started killing off the Sentinel families, men, women, and even the children to make sure they weren't around for future generations. Once the remaining families got word of what was happening they did protection spells to make sure they couldn't hurt their families and started fighting along the werewolves. That's where the healers come in." She takes the grimoire from my hands and flips the page and points to a painted picture of a woman with beautiful blond hair like my mother's and green eyes too. In the painting a man who was just as handsome as she was beautiful, was behind her with his arms around her protectively._

"_That's Shoshanna Volkova she is our descendent, we are the Volkova clan. She fell in love with Feodor Zolnerowich, he was a healer. It's said they were very much in love, and from stories passed down they were epic together. When the hunters started hunting the Sentinels, Shoshanna was the first Sentinel to fight alongside her pack. It's said, when she used her powers she was extraordinary. Shoshanna fought many battles and was an idol to many of the young sentinel women. Everyone believed her to be invincible, immortal, but they were wrong. You and I know that we aren't invincible, we can die just like everyone else." She says with a sad smile, "Shoshanna was gravely injured in one of the most fiercest battles she had ever fought in, and when Feodor found her she was on her last breaths. Feodor was so distraught with grief and he knew couldn't have a life without Shoshanna, and so he healed her. When he did that he forged a magical pact with Shoshanna to protect, heal, and love her." she says as she hands me back the grimoire._

"_So, what you are saying?" I ask intrigued by this story._

"_When Feodor forged the magical pact his family and his descendants were bond to protect Sentinels. When word reached other healers they were so moved by his act that they decided to do the same. You see there aren't many Sentinel families around, and to see that we are, the healers fight alongside us. They protect and heal us, and the wolves as well, but only when it is right. We all follow a code. That code ensures the balance of nature stays intact." She says._

"_Healers there like our partners? We each get one?" I ask._

"_Yes, they are. As a healer it's their destiny to be ours, but we don't know who they are until we become a Sentinel to a pack. Once we have made that bond with the pack the healer is magically pulled to us." She says with a smile. "It is a wonderful bond a Sentinel and Healer have." _

"_Who was your Healer? Maybe he or she can heal you?" I ask hopeful._

_If someone can heal my mother that would be amazing, I wouldn't lose her._

_Her eyes grow sad and she looks at me with a sad smile._

"_Your father was our healer."_

"_What?! My father is a healer?!" I ask dumbfounded. _

"_Yes, he is an amazing one too, but he can't heal me, that I won't allow him to do." _

"_Do you mean you won't allow it, or he won't do it?!" I ask with my eyes dangerously watery._

"_I won't allow it. He will not tip the balance." She says and gets up from the table and back to the stove._

"_You need to finish reading that in the next ten minutes. Dinner is almost ready." She says as if nothing._

_I look down at my book and see a tear drop fall straight onto the page of the book. I wipe my eyes and continue reading._

_End of Flash back_

I almost died?! Wow, he saved me, but he couldn't save my mother.

"Why?! What would it matter to you?! You wouldn't heal mom! You let her die!" I yell angrily with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You are my daughter. I love you." He says as he tries to grab my hand but I snatch it away.

"Your mother didn't want me too. I loved her even after we divorced I would have done anything to save her, but she wouldn't let me." he says with his eyes red.

"Whatever. You never loved me or her, because if you did you would have healed her! IF you loved me you would have healed her because you know that losing her has been the hardest most painful experience of my life! IF you LOVED me you wouldn't have wanted me to experience that kind of pain." I say with so much venom he looks at me with hurt in his eyes.

"That is not true! Aria, I Do love you. You are the only thing I have left of her. I know I should have been there for you after she died but I couldn't. It was too hard. I loved her even after we divorced. I still do and I regret that I left! If I could go back I would do it differently but I can't. " He says as he looks defeated.

I close my eyes and feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Leave. I don't want you here." I say so low I barely hear myself.

"Aria, I'm not going anywhere. I want to make things right between us." He says and I open my eyes to see him looking at me with sadness and determination.

I look out the window to the hallway to try to distract myself and that is when I see my Uncle Jack and Stiles coming.

"Uncle Jack doesn't know anything, right?" I say changing the subject.

His eyes grow wide with the sudden change of subject.

"No, everyone thinks it was just the stress of the hit on your body, which made it difficult for you to breathe."

Right at the moment my Uncle Jack and Stiles walk in with huge smiles on their faces.

"Dude! You're awake!" Stiles says as he rushes to my bed and hugs me.

I return the hug instantly and feel my eyes watering.

"Stiles, I really appreciate that you're glad I'm awake. I do, but dude, I can't breathe." I say with a soft laugh.

Everyone in the room starts to laugh and Stiles turns beat red.

"You really gave us a scare there, sweetheart. Next time you see a car heading my way please just yell look out." Uncle Jack says as he pulls me into a hug.

"You know I'd do it again. I love you, Uncle Jack." I say and hug him tightly.

"I love you, too." He says and kisses my cheek.

When we pull apart I see my father sitting there staring at us, an on his face expression that I can only describe as longing.

"How long was I out, and when the hell do I get out of this crack pot?" I ask itching to get out of here.

"Two days and probably tomorrow if I can convince your doctor." My father says.

"Oh, man, no wonder my head feels like Jell-O." I say rubbing my head.

My father and Uncle Jack laugh, while Stiles looks like he has something on his mind.

"I'm starving. Do I get food?" I ask

Uncle Jack and my father look at each other and smile at me. Seeing my Uncle Jack and my father you would know that they were brothers. They have the same smile and eyes; the only exception is my father still has a toned body. That is due to he still uses his healing powers.

"Why don't your Father and I go and get some Chinese food, and Stiles can keep you company, while we are gone?" Uncle Jack says as he pats my father's back.

"Mm. Chinese food!" I say as my stomach growls.

"Alight, Jeff let's go before she decides to eat Stiles." Uncle Jacks says with a chuckle.

My father gets up and grabs his jacket.

"You sure you feel fine?" he asks

"Yeah."

He nods his head and follows my uncle out.

"Why is he still here?" I ask Stiles.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess because he's your father."

"Unfortunately." I say as I pull on the covers to the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry I should have been there that night. I might have been able to do something. We all know Scott is useless." He says angrily.

"Hey, this isn't yours or Scotts fault. Yeah, Scott is a werewolf and has heightened senses but he was busy keeping Allison safe, and that is okay. I'm alive and that's all that matters." I say as I grab Stiles hand.

"Yeah but you're only alive because of Uncle Jeff. If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead. That scares me, Aria. I can't lose you, too." He says.

I immediately grab him and pull him into a hug.

"You are not losing me, Stiles. I'm here to stay." I say.

He pulls back and looks out the hospital window.

"So when were you going to tell me about Isaac Lahey?" he asks as he points out the window.

I instantly smile at his name and then I remember Isaac holding me after I got hit by the car. I turn to the window to see him standing out in the hallway.

"It's just happened. Plus, with all the werewolf crap there hasn't been time to talk about it." I say as I sit up.

"I'll go get him." Stiles say as he gets up from the bed.

"Wait. Do I look okay?" I ask nervously.

"No, you look like you haven't showered in days." He says with a smile and walks out the room.

I sit up and try to flatten my hair as best I can.

The door opens and Isaac walks in with a smile.

"Hey, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" He says as he sits in the chair my father was sitting in earlier.

"Yeah, and I feel surprisingly well considering I got hit with a car." I say with a chuckle.

Isaac doesn't laugh, instead he looks sad.

"You really scared me. I t-thought you were going to d-die. You w-were in r-really bad shape." He says as he looks at me with scared expression.

"Isaac, I'm sorry, but like I told Stiles, I'm here to stay." I say as I grab his hand.

He looks up at me and smiles.

"What about that date? When is that going to happen?" I ask with a huge smile.

The thought of Isaac and I on a date made my stomach flip-flop.

"I was hoping if you didn't mind Thursday night because Friday is the lacrosse game and I have to work after, and I have to work Saturday too." He says with a shy smile.

"That sounds awesome. I'm really looking forward to Thursday, then." I say give Isaac's hand a small squeeze.

He chuckles and looks at his watch with a nervous look.

"Do you have work today?" I ask knowing by his nervousness he does.

"Yeah I have to leave in a bit. I told my dad I had to stay at school to study. That's how I've been able to come." He says with a little shrug.

"How about you stick to that story from now on? When I get out of here we can have study sessions after school." I say with grin.

"You really want to help me study?" he asks me with a confused expression.

"If it means I get to spend time with you, then, yeah." I say.

He looks at me with that expression in his eyes again, the same one from the teachers' conference. I wonder what is going on up there in his mind.

"I've got to go but I'll come back tomorrow again." He says as he starts to stand up.

"I will be released and back home tomorrow."

"I will call you then, okay?"

"Okay." I say with a smile.

He leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

I wave goodbye as he walks out the hospital room.

Stiles walks in and arches his eyebrow.

"He has been here every day." He says with an eye roll.

"What? Really?" I ask with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, even Uncle Jeff likes him." he says with a smug smile.

Ugh, he always knows how to kill my good mood.

* * *

I jolt straight up from my bed when I hear a thud. I look to my bedroom window and see someone trying to get up from the floor.

"Ugh." I hear the figure say as falls back to the floor.

"Aria." The figure says and that's when I recognize the voice as Derek.

I instantly shoot out of my bed and rush to him on the floor.

"Derek, what happened to you?" I ask worriedly.

"The Alpha he attacked me." he says and groans in pain.

I turn the light on in the room and see Derek's back clawed. There's blood everywhere. I run over to him and look at his back, blood is just gushing out and he isn't healing. That is when I know that I am going to have to get my dad.

"Hold on, I'm going to go get my dad." I say and run out the room.

I run downstairs and rush to the couch.

"Dad, wake up!" I say in a rushed whisper.

He opens his eyes and looks at me with worry.

"Are you o-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine. It's Derek he is upstairs. Something is wrong he isn't healing."

My father gets up and I lead him upstairs. We rush into the room and I close the door behind us. Derek is laying on the floor in a fetal position.

"Derek, I need you to tell me what happened?" My father says as he tries to look at Derek's back.

"It was the Alpha, he attacked Derek." I say as I sit next to Derek.

I grab his hand in mine and start stroking his hair in a soothing motion. He looks at me and his eyes fill with pain.

"There is an Alpha?" my father asks me.

"Yes, and he turned Scott. He's trying to form a pack." I say.

My father looks worriedly at me as I continue to try to sooth Derek while he groans in pain.

"Help me take his shirt off." My father says to me.

I pull Derek up and as I do he yells in pain and passes out. I instantly look at my father worriedly.

"It's okay, he's fine." He says "Now I'm going to lay him on his stomach and I'm going to need you to get your grimoire, and look for the spell 'Dolorem'*."

I run over to my bed and pull out my grimoire from underneath and run back to sit next to Derek.

"Monstra te."** I say commanding the book to show me the spell.

The pages instantly flip open to the spell.

"Now start chanting the spell. It will help him heal faster." He says.

"Wait?! You're not going to heal him?" I ask.

"I can't he isn't mine to heal anymore." he says sadly.

"You healed me." I say angrily,

"Yes because you're my daughter, but I cannot heal him he's marked, with your family crest. Which means he belongs to you and another healer, so I cannot heal him." he says sadly.

"This spell will relieve the pain which will cause his body to heal. The pain is what is holding his body from healing." He says.

"Do it now, Aria." He commands.

I look at the spell and start to chant.

"Dolorem in, dolor per totam, dolorem minuit, sanare vulneribus tuis. Dolorem in, dolor per totam, dolorem minuit, sanare vulneribus tuis. Dolorem in, dolor per totam, dolorem minuit, sanare vulneribus tuis."*** I keep chanting till I can feel my blood running so hot I start to sweat.

I suddenly feel the need to stop. I open my eyes to see Derek's wounds start to close. I look at my father and his eyes are glistening with pride.

"Aria, that was amazing. You did a wonderful!" he says with a huge smile plastered on his face.

I couldn't help but smile back because I felt amazing. I had done a spell that helped Derek. Saved Derek.

I suddenly felt woozy and I could feel my body become weak. I try to stand but I immediately fall back down. My father rushes to my side lifts me and places me on my bed.

"You need to rest. Spells like that will drain you, especially since you don't have enough endure or practice. I'm going to get you a glass of water and some blankets so Derek can sleep on the floor. He isn't going to be waking up for a few hours." He says as he walks out the door.

I look over to the floor and Derek is still lying on his stomach, his back is completely healed. No scare or blemish to even show that he was hurt before.

My father walks back in with a glass of water and two pain relievers, he hands them over to me.

"This will help for the headache that will come later." He says with a small smile.

He then starts to make a makeshift bed out of blankets for Derek.

"What did you mean when you said Derek belongs to me?" I ask.

"He has your family crest on his back. Which means that you are his Sentinel." He says as he turns Derek over onto the makeshift bed of blankets.

"But he isn't an Alpha."

"Not, yet." He says as he stands up.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"The Triskelion, your family crest will appear on all the werewolves from the pack, but it only appears that big and on that section of the body of the Alpha." He says pointing at Derek.

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"Aria, I know it's a lot to handle but I'm here I know a lot about what you can do. I can help you. I want to help you." He says hopeful.

"I don't think this is the time to talk about this. I don't want to wake Derek, he needs to recover." I say as I turn my body to face the opposite direction of my father.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight, then." My father says and I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

As soon as I hear him close the door I let the tears fall. Who does he think he is? He cannot come here and act like he loves me and wants to be a part of my life now. I can't handle this. Especially now that I know the reason Laura died was because of me. Derek will hate me knowing that I'm the reason. She came here because they were pulled to me. My heart plunges into my stomach and I cry even harder at thought of Laura's death on my hands.

My cries are low but the tears are spilling out like buckets. My whole body is shaking with the agony. I suddenly feel arms around me.

"Aria, don't cry. Everything will be okay. I'm here. I'll always be here." Derek says as he holds me.

My heart sudden swells and I let out the cries I had tried so hard to hold back. The whole time I cry Derek just holds me and keeps saying over and over that everything is okay. Little does he know it's my fault Laura is dead.

* * *

"YO! Aria are you decen-What the hell is this?!" Stiles tries not to yell as he slams the door.

I instantly sit up and see Derek asleep next to me in just his pants.

"It's not what it looks like." I say covering Derek with the blanket.

Stiles eyes grow wide and he locks my door to my room.

"Don't get mad at me." he says nervously as he rubs his neck.

"What did you do, now?" I ask.

"Last night Scott and I tried to get the Alpha at the school, and we succeeded."

"Okay." I motion for him to go on.

"Well, long story short the Alpha tried to kill us, and in us I mean Lydia, Allison, Jackson, and myself." He says and fidgets.

"What in the hell were you two thinking? He could have killed you all. You should have seen Derek last night, it was horrible." I say with some much anger at their stupidity.

"That's not all. Scott blamed everything on Derek when the cops showed up. He's a fugitive." He says meekly.

I instantly get up from my bed and push Stiles into the wall.

"WHAT?! IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" I yell!

Derek jolts up from the bed and grabs his ears.

"Sorry." I say as I look at him.

"Stiles explain to me why you all would blame Derek?" I say with so much venom I can taste it.

"We thought he was dead, so it wouldn't matter. How could we tell the cops or Allison, Lydia, and Jackson that there was an Alpha werewolf trying to kill us?" he says with a little edge to his voice.

I rub my face and look at Derek.

"You're a wanted fugitive, thanks to Scott." I say.

He puts his head down.

"Well I better get to hiding." He says as he starts to open my window.

"Wait, where are you going? What if you need me how am I supposed to know how to get to you?" I ask nervously.

Derek walks back to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. If I need you, I will find you. Just keep those to idiots out of trouble." He says and kisses the top of my head.

"Please don't go."

"Thank you, Milena for helping me last night. I'll see you around. Tell your dad thank you for me, okay?" He says as he cups my cheek.

I nod my head in response because I can't speak. I know if I do I will break.

He pulls me into a quick tight hug and then is out the window before I can even blink.

"How could you all do that to him? All he's doing is trying to help Scott? I'm really disappointed in you, Stiles." I say as I unlock and open the door.

"Aria, I'm sorry." He says and looks really distraught.

"I cannot be around you, not now." I say and motion for him to walk out.

He looks at me with his mouth gaping open.

"Seriously, Aria?!" he asks with awestruck expression.

"Yes! How dare you let Scott do that?! You have a voice your father is the sheriff he would have believed you!" I yell.

"Wow! Seriously? You are mad at me over, Derek?! He is just some guy! I'm your family!" he yells back.

"He's not just some guy, Stiles! I love him! He is family!" I yell back and feel my eyes water with anger.

Stiles looks at me and he gasps with his eyes wide, with realization.

"You love him, love him!" He says his voiced filled with astonishment.

"What? No, I don't love him like that." I look away from Stiles as I reply.

"Oh yeah you do! That's gross! He's old! He's also a creepy werewolf loner!" he practically shouts.

"I'm not going to talk about this with you! I'm done talking leave!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

That instant my father comes running up the stairs.

"What is going on?" He asks us.

I roll my eyes at Stiles and look at my father.

"This dimwit and Scott just made Derek a wanted fugitive." I say angrily.

He shakes his and looks at me.

"I know it's all over the news. I'm going to go look for him and try to help him find a place to hide." He says as he gives me a reassuring look.

"Thanks. He's going to need all the help, but you aren't going to be the one to find him." I say looking at Stiles.

"What?! Why are you looking at me?!" he asks nervously.

"You and Scott are going to go find him." I say.

"No way!" he replies.

I flick his head and walk to my nightstand and pick up my phone, and start dialing.

"Hello, Scott." I say

* * *

Walking to my locker I kept thinking about how I needed to start exercising my powers so that I could be stronger. Derek really needs me now.

"Aria!" I hear my name being called.

I turn around to see Isaac running up to me.

"Hey!" I say with a smile.

"Hey, I-I was w-wondering what time y-you were going t-to want me to p-pick you up tomorrow?" he asks nervously.

Tomorrow was Thursday! I completely forgot. I instantly feel horrible.

"How about six o'clock?" I say and lace my hands with his.

"Okay, I-I don't h-have a car, is m-my bike alright?" he asks with embarrassment.

I smile and stop him from walking.

"There is nothing wrong with your bike. I gladly hitch a ride on your bike any day." I say and tiptoe and plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

He looks at me with a dazed expression.

"Alright, pick you up at six." He says a little more confident.

We walk outside to the parking lot and I see my father's car parked there waiting for me.

"Ugh, he's here." I say with an I roll.

"Your dad?" he asks.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." I say with a sigh.

We walk up to my dad's BMW and he rolls down the window.

"Hey, sweetheart." He says with a big smile.

"Hello, Isaac, it's nice to see you again." He says with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Stilinski. Nice to see you too." He says with a smile.

"Do you need a ride?" he asks.

I look at Isaac and nod my head, silently pleading with him to go with me so I wouldn't have to ride alone in the car with my father.

"Yes, please if that's alright?" he says with a polite smile.

I give him my best thank you smile.

"We just need to get Isaac's bike and hook it on to the rack." I say pointing on my dad's bike rack on his car.

"Okay I'll park next to it so you all don't have to walk all the back over here." He says.

He drives away and I turn to Isaac.

"Thank you so much! I cannot be alone with him." I say with a sigh.

"It's no problem. I actually like your Dad. He was really nice to me when I met him in the hospital." He says with a shrug.

"I wish my dad cared about me, the way yours cares about you." He says with a sad smile.

"It's all an act. He doesn't care." I say with a sigh.

"Doesn't seem like an act, but what do I know?" he says .

He unlocks his bike from the rack and hooks the bike onto my father's bike rack.

We get into the car and my father immediately starts asking Isaac a million and one questions. I was actually very surprised that he was not super nervous around my father, usually Isaac is so shy and nervous but he was actually very well composed.

"So, Isaac, Stiles tells me you're on the lacrosse team. He says your pretty good." He says as he looks at him through the rearview mirror.

"Yes sir, but I'm just decent. I'm not Scott McCall or Jackson Whitmore. Now they are the guys to see play. They are really good." He says humbly.

"Well, then I guess I will have to go to the game on Friday and I'll be the judge. How about afterward we all go out for dinner. My treat." My father asks looking at me.

"Isaac has to work, sorry." I say and roll my eyes.

He looks at Isaac.

"Aria is right sir, I do have to work. I wish I didn't, that would have been fun, thank you for inviting me along." he says with a small disappointed smile.

My father nods his head.

"Well maybe another time then? Rain check?" he asks Isaac.

Isaac smiles and nods his head.

"Yes, sir, I would really like that." he says.

The rest of the car ride to the cemetery was just chit-chat between my father and Isaac, talking about sports. My father was really getting on my nerves. I don't know why he was trying to get to know Isaac he isn't going to be around for long. He is just going to go back to ignoring me.

"Well this is your stop. Nice seeing you, again Isaac." My father says and puts his hand out so Isaac can shake it.

Isaac leans over and shakes my father's hand.

"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Stilinski."

"Don't call me Mr. Stilinski, makes me feel old. Call me, Jeff." He says with a smile.

"Okay, thanks again Jeff."

"Can I call you later?" Isaac asks me.

"Yeah, of course." I says with a sweet smile.

I turn to look at my father but with a serious face.

"I'm going to stay and visit mom. Something you don't do." I say and get out of the car.

My father and Isaac get out of the car after me.

"Aria, wait. I need to talk to you!" my father says.

I walk over to Isaac and grab his hand and drag him into the cemetery.

"Aria! Don't you dare walk away from me, young lady!" my father yells at me.

Who in the hell does he think he is? When did he get the right to yell at me, scorn me like a child.

"UGH!"

I stop in my tracks and Isaac turns to look at me.

"I got to get to work. You know how my Dad gets if I don't get here on time." He says "Don't get mad at me, but I think you should go and talk to him." he says meekly.

"It's okay go. Call me when you get out of work, okay?"

He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Okay, just try to talk to him." he says and waves goodbye.

I nod and wave back. I turn to my father and stalk back up to him.

"What do you want to talk about, huh? You want to pretend to care about who my friends are and how my life is? When we both know it's pointless you are going to leave and forget about me. No calls, no texts, nothing. So, what's the point of trying?!" I yell at him.

He looks at me for a moment like if the words were a bat that hit his stomach.

"Aria, I'm sorry, you feel that way about me. I want to make things better between us. The car accident made me realize I could lose you, like I lost your mother and that scared; scares me. I wanted to talk to you about me moving back to Beacon Hills, become a resident doctor here again. I want to get to know you again. I want to help you. I love you." He says as he looks me straight in the eye.

I'm lost for words, something that is rare for me.

"I want to be apart of your life. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when your mother got sick and died. It was just too hard to see her like that. Especially when I knew I couldn't do anything for her. I felt like I failed her and you, and I did. I failed you. I'm sorry." He says with his eyes watery.

My chest hurts with his words, he could have helped her! Screw the balance! She was everything to both of us and he let her die.

"I get it. You want to try to be here for me. I do, but I can't bring myself to forgive you for not healing her. I don't know if I ever will." I say and look at my feet to try to stop the tears that want to fall because looking at him is making my chest hurt.

"I know that, already, but I want to try to be here for you anyway. I want to around when and if you ever do forgive me. I'm going to stay here in Beacon Hills, I just gave my two-week notice today. I have to go back to New York at the end of the week, and work my last two weeks. Then I will be back. When I do come back I want to try at making this work." He says as he motions between us.

Is he being serious did he just give up his job for me? I can't let him know that it surprised me. I will not let him in, he will just abandon me again. I won't let him do that to me again. I won't.

"Fine but I'm still going to live with Uncle Jack." I say and walk back to the car.

* * *

Latin Translations

*Relieve Pain

**Show Yourself

***Pain with in, pain throughout, pain diminish, heal thy wounds

* * *

**Hey everyone thanks for tuning in! Hope you all liked! Please let me know what you think! Leave a review with what you think! Shout outs to **_**Mkay-212 **__**for helping me out! You are awesome!**__** Florence M. Welch, and Jeanette AE **_**for your reviews! They made my day! :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who is stuck with me and to my new followers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while but I'm working on a novel at the moment. I promise I will continue to update! I will finish this! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf sadly :( but I do own this fic and my oc! **

**Chapter 7**

"Stiles!" I yell out from my room.

I yelled as I stood looking at myself in the mirror. I observed myself up and down and hoped I didn't look stupid. My hair was pulled in to a messy bun with wisps of hair framing my face and eyeliner lining my chocolate eyes that I paired with some mascara. I looked down to my outfit and really hoped my white laced strapless knee length dress and brown combat boots looked alright for my date with Isaac.

"Yeah?" Stiles asks.

Stiles walks into my room with an apple in his mouth. As he is about to bite the extremely red apple his eyes widen when he see me.

"Why do you look so nice?" He asks clearly surprised.

"Do I look bad or something?" I ask worriedly.

I wanted to look really nice for Isaac. I had spent all day looking for the perfect outfit. Stiles shakes his head and gives me a half smile.

"That's right you have a date! You look really pretty. You look like a girl!" He says and starts laughing.

What the hell is his problem I always look like a girl! Just because I'm wearing a dress and make up! I wish I could shove that apple down his throat slowly and painfuly.

"What the hell! I always look like a girl!" I yell at him.

I look at myself in the mirror again and wonder if I should change into something else. Stiles stops laughing clearly hearing the hurt in my voice.

"Oh, crap Aria I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just I've never seen you try so hard."

"So I look stupid! I knew it." I sit on my purple comforter and puff out a sigh of frustration.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I just never seen you put makeup on or fix your hair so nicely. You look really nice. Isaac is really lucky." Stiles says as he sits down beside me.

Stiles places his hand in mine and gives it a light squeeze. I am still somewhat mad at him for what he let Scott do to Derek. Making Derek a fugitive was so out of line and I couldn't help but feel upset toward the two, but Stiles is my family. I couldn't be mad forever.

I look up at Stiles and see that he looks serious. No glint of mischievousness behind his eyes just total and utterly sincerity behind them. Sometimes I forgot how great of a cousin he could really be. I reached out and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm not that mad at you anymore but when Derek needs help you owe him. Okay?"

"Yeah I know." Stiles says in a defeated tone.

"Soo…what time is Isaac coming to pick you up?" Stiles asks trying to change the subject.

"In about ten minutes."

I look to clock on my nightstand and see it is almost five. I let out a nervous sigh.

"I'm actually nervous." I say to Stiles.

Stiles looks at me with surprise etched on his face. He chuckles a little.

"Seems like badass Aria has found someone who has made some cracks in her stone cold heart." Stiles says as he playful shoves me.

I laugh and shove him back and he falls off my bed. He falls to the floor with a thud and an astonished look playing on his face.

"What the-"

Stiles is cut off by the doorbell. He quickly gets up and runs out of my room yelling.

"I'll get it!"

My heart is beating a mile a minute at the realization that Isaac is here already. I walk over to my chair at my desk and pull off my black leather jacket.

I slowly walk out the door and can hear my father and Stiles asking Isaac question after question. Once I hit the stairs I see Isaac answering both nervously. I still don't understand why my father is here. He moved into an apartment in town and it's big enough to fit my uncle, stiles, myself, and my father comfortably. He is hoping I will move in with him but I'm adamant about staying with my Uncle.

"Hey." I say as I hit the last step.

Everyone turns to look at me. I look at Isaac and his eyes are widened and his mouth is open in surprise but he quickly recovers and gives me a beautiful toothy smile.

"You look great sweetheart." My father says.

I nod my head at my father and walk up to Isaac.

"Beautiful." Is all that Isaac says.

My heart starts racing at his word and the way his eyes seem to glisten with emotion. Our eye contact is broken by a loud crashing of thunder.

"It's going to rain?"

I ask astonished by the change in weather. It was just sunny outside. There was not a cloud in sight just minutes before.

"Here Isaac." My father says as he fishes through his pockets.

He pulls out the keys to his BMW and tosses them at Isaac. He catches them with an astonished look on his face.

"I can't sir." Isaac says trying to give my father back his keys.

"No, Isaac you can. I trust you. Take my daughter out."

I looked at father with anger etched on my face. Here he is trying to win my friends over hoping it could work on me. Well he has another thing coming because it isn't. Suddenly another loud thunder crackles through the air.

"We better get going." I say as I pull Isaac.

"Thanks again sir." Isaac says as I try to pull him out the front door.

"Wait, you're going to need this."

My father hands me a black umbrella. I pull it out of his hands with an eye roll.

"Have fun. Don't harm a hair on her!" Stiles yells behind my father.

"Take care of both my girls, Isaac. I am trusting you." My father says as he pats Isaac on the back.

Isaac's eyes widen with nervousness.

"Yes, sir I will."

"Jeff."

"Sorry, Jeff." Isaac says with a small smile.

I pull Isaac out the front door and open the umbrella so we don't get soaked. Isaac walks me to the passenger side and opens the door for me like a gentleman. My cheeks immediately redden at his gesture.

Once we are both in the vehicle he smiles at me nervously and turns the car on. We take off slowly with Isaac driving carefully as possible.

"I think our date is ruined." Isaac says with a nervous sadden toned.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it was going to rain. I had even checked the weather and it was supposed to be clear all day."

I grab Isaac's free hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"It's not ruined. We could ride around in my father's car all afternoon and it wouldn't matter. It would still be a great date because it with you." I say with a huge smile.

Isaac lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'm hoping that were I'm going to take you it hasn't rained yet." Isaac says as he laces our hands together.

Few minutes later we end up walking about a mile from where we parked my father's car at the graveyard. We stop at the entrance of a wooded area.

"It's clear here." Isaac says with relief.

He pulls me toward the inside of the woods.

"I promise it's not that much further."

"I'm glad I wore these boots." I say with chuckle.

We walk for about five more minutes when we suddenly stop and Isaac pulls some brush out of the way. He motions for me to walk before him. What my eyes see didn't prepare me for what I had expected. I was face to face with a meadow that was filled with beautiful purple, blue, and orange wildflowers and in the middle was a blanket with a basket on top.

"Wow, this is amazing." I whisper out.

I felt lost for words with how the sun rays slipped through the trees casting light filled patterns on the ground. The way the subtle breeze picked up and the scents the flowers sent in the air.

"My mother use to bring me here when I was little." Isaac says.

We sit on the blanket and Isaac pulls out all the contents from the basket.

"I don't know what you like. So I just made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Isaac says as he shakily hands me my sandwich.

"That's my favorite." I say with a smile.

He pulled out two sodas, apples, and two brownies. We ate in a comfortable silence and just enjoyed the air around us. I kept catching Isaac staring at me and could feel my cheeks heat up at him looking at me.

"I'm had an amazing time." I say.

I pulled Isaac's hand in mine as we driving to an ice cream shop back in town.

"Great. I was worried you wouldn't. You know since it wasn't fancy or anything." He says shyly.

"This was better than any fancy restaurant."

My phone starts vibrating like crazy in my pocket. I pull it out to see my fathers number appearing indicating he's calling. I ignore it and put it back in my jacket pocket. Not even two seconds later it vibrates again. This time it was a message.

_D. Needs you! NOW! Come home!_

My heart immediately sank into my stomach. Something was wrong with Derek and I needed to get to him but that meant having to cut my date short with Isaac.

"Isaac I need to get home. My dad, just text me, I have family emergency."

I meet Isaac's disappointed eyes but he smiles at me anyway.

Once Isaac parked my dad's car in the driveway and gotten out to get his bike my stomach was in knots. I didn't want to do this to Isaac. I felt terrible I was picking Derek over him but I didn't have a choice. Derek was my responsibility.

"Isaac. Wait!" I yell as I run toward him

I pull his face down to mine and capture his lips in mine. Isaac seems surprised but response to my kiss with passion. His hands caress my cheeks sending shivers down my spine and causing my body to heat up. I slowly pull back.

"I had a great time." I whisper.

His eyes are darkened with desire and it sends another wave of chills down my spine.

"So I can count on a second date?" Isaac says in a husky voice.

I nod my head in response and he presses his lips to mine.

* * *

I still couldn't believe I agreed to follow my cousin out here with a bottle of Jack. Scott looked just as apprehensive as I and we both looked at each other wondering what brought on this behavior from Stiles.

"Can you at least just tell me what we are doing out here?" Scott asked with frustration clearly etched on his face.

"Yes when your best friend gets dumped…" Stiles begins but Scott quickly cuts him off.

"I didn't get dumped!"

Both Stiles and I look at Scott with pity. I know Scott loves Allison but come on she dumped him and the faster he figures that out the better.

"We're taking a break." Scott finishes

He's clearly in denial.

"Alright when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that their taking a break…you get your best friend drunk!" Stiles states excitedly.

He thrust the bottle out toward Scott and I. To be perfectly honest the idea of getting Scott drunk sounded far more fun than anything we had done in a while.

"I'm game! Come on Scotty!" I say.

I arch my eyebrow and look between my cousin and best friend. I grab the bottle that Stiles had out and take a huge swig of the Jack. It burned my throat all the way down but I…we needed the distraction.

I look at Scott and shove the bottle at him.

"Drink! It will make you feel better!" I say.

Little did I know that was going to be the last thing I remembered from that night.

* * *

"Seriously do you know where Derek is?" Stiles asks me.

We were sitting in front of the office were we my Uncle was speaking to some men. Of course I knew were Derek was but I couldn't tell Stiles as much as I wanted to I couldn't.

"No. I don't. I wish I did." I lied through my teeth.

We quickly got up as we saw my Uncle walking toward us.

"Don't you two have a test to get to?" He asks as he crosses his arms in a serious stance.

"What's going on? Did you find Derek yet?" Stiles asks

"I'm working on it. You two go take your test."

I look at my Uncle and feel worry fill my stomach.

"Alright Dad, listen to me."

"Go!"

"Uncle Jack this is really important. You have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight." I say as I look at him and stiles.

"Aria, I'm always careful." My uncle says.

He places his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing, okay? At least not like this." Stiles continues to protest.

I could clearly see the worry on Stiles face and I knew mine mirrored his.

"I know which is why I brought in people who have. State detective." He says

Stiles and I look over to see a man in a suit standing with two other of my uncle's deputies.

"Go take your test." He says looking between both of us.

Stiles lets out a defeated sigh and walks away. I turn to look at my Uncle and pull him into a tight hug.

"We are just worried about you. Please promise you will be careful." I say hugging my uncle tightly.

He sighs just like stiles did moment ago.

"I promise."

I let go and give him a kiss on the cheek and turn to catch up with Stiles.

Sitting next to Stiles we both see Scott making our way toward us with a defeated look on his face. It resembled Stiles but I know it's not for the same reasons.

"You have 45 minutes to complete your test. Twenty five percent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book."

I look over to see Stiles start writing his name furiously on his test.

"However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with." Mr. Harris says.

He takes out his stopwatch and clicks the timer.

"Begin." He says annoyingly.

I look at my test and scowled myself for not studying more when I was supposed to be studying with Isaac. We had been having 'study' sessions all weekend at my house. Instead of studying chemistry we were studying human anatomy. I felt horrible because the test wasn't hard for me but I know how much Isaac struggles. I took a glance to my right to see him looking at me. I smiled an encouraging smile hoping it would lift his nervousness.

"Mr. McCall!" Mr. Harris yells.

I see Scott running out and I look to Stiles who looks confused but worried. He gives me the look he always gives me when he's going to be the best friend.

Stiles gets up and runs after Scott.

"Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris yells after Stiles.

"Hey Allison!" I yell as I walk after Allison.

Allison turns around to face me with a fake smile plastered on her face. I stalk up toward her trying my hardest not to punch this girl in the face.

First she breaks Scotty's heart when he was just trying to protect her and yes I might be upset with him at the moment but that still doesn't mean I won't look out for him. Now seeing her flirting with Jackson just pushed me over the edge.

"Look I know we don't really know each other but we have one common factor and that is Scott. You breaking up with him has really been hard on him. So please reframe from flirting with Jackson. You're lucky I was the one to see not Scott." I say through gritted teeth.

Her face turns into a scowl.

"You are right you don't know me and I can speak to whoever I want. I'm sorry Scott is taking this break up hard but it was for the best." Allison says with her voice harsh.

"Just keep his feeling in mind when you're throwing yourself at Jackson." I say as shove passed her.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel my blood starting to boil. I walked outside the school to stop myself from using any kind of magic and as soon as my feet hit the pavement. Thunder and lightning streaked the sky followed by heavy rain. Again?

* * *

I was leaning against the wall waiting for Isaac and the boys as they got ready for practice in the locker room. I spotted Lydia standing at the end of the hall and she shot me a glare. I arched my eyebrow at her with silent bring it.

The door suddenly opens breaking up our stare down.

"I made first line!" Stiles says to me excitedly.

"What?! Seriously?"

"Yes! Don't call me Stiles in front of coach call me Biles." He says seriously.

"Oookkkayyy." I say clearly confused by his request.

"Scott is co-captain with Jackson." Stiles adds.

"That's great congrats Scott!" I say excitedly.

I look over to Scott who clearly is on edge because of the full moon. I need to help him and Stiles get ready for tonight.

"Aria." Isaac calls out from behind us.

"I'll talk to you guys after practice so we can get ready for tonight." I say as I walk away.

I turn around to face Isaac and he has a smile playing on his lips.  
"Hey." I say as kiss his cheek.

I look to see his cheeks redden with the contact of my lips. I giggle and pull away.

"So how about you come over tonight?" I ask him as I lace our hands together.

"I can't I have to work tonight." Isaac says with disappointment etched on his face.

I feel my hand instinctively grip his hand tighter and look up at his confused face.

"Promise me you will be careful tonight." I plead.

Isaac looks at me with a confused expression playing on his face. I know my face must mirror the emotions that are playing inside me.

"Just promise me, okay?" I plead again.

Isaac cups my cheeks in his hands and rubs his thumbs along them in a soothing manner.

"I promise."

He then captures my lips in his and kisses me sweetly. My heart feels like it's going to explode with emotion pulling through. I literally feel fireworks when I kiss Isaac. As we pull apart I see that the hall lights begin to flicker.

"I got to get on the field." Isaac says as he leans into kiss me again.

I try not to make it more than a peck so he wouldn't be late for practice.

"Go. I'll see you after."

I playfully shove him forward as he turns around to give me one more kiss on the lips.

"Go." I say between laughs.

I watch Isaac disappear from the hall and began to blissfully walk after him when a hand grabs my wrist.

"Ari, think we can talk for a sec?" Jackson asks.

I turn to look at him and he looks upset. A part of me wants to try and comfort him, the part that was his best friend that loved him, and then the other part wants to smack him upside the head for being a douche.

"What?" I simply ask.

"You and Lahey, huh?" he asks with a sad smile.

"What is that to you? What did you want to talk about?" I ask annoyed.

"Just wondering if you forgive me?" he asks frustrated.

"Nope." I say as I walk away.

Jackson follows behind me and continues to plead his case.

"Come on Ari, I said I am sorry a bunch of time already. When are you going to forgive me? Please?"

"I don't Jackson if I can ever forgive you." I say as shove passed him.

My phone suddenly vibrates.

_Its D. Need you._

Great. Now I can't even see Isaac after practice.

* * *

"Hey! Scott! Stiles! I'm here!" I yelled.

I closed the front door to Scott's house and suddenly heard Scott yelling. I shot up the stairs to be met by Stiles sitting on the floor looking scared and worried.

"It's bad." Stiles simply states.

The screaming suddenly stops and we hear a growl echo in Scott's room.

"Scott are you okay?" Stiles asks

Dead silence.

"Scott?" I call out.

Nothing.

Stiles slowly opens the door to his room and that when we see the room is empty. Handcuffs sprawled on the floor with blood on the window sill.

"Damn it!"

I pull my phone out my pocket and dial the one person who can help him.

"It's Scott he's loose."

* * *

**Thank for reading guys! Please leave a review I would really appreciate it! More to come! Thanks again for sticking with me! Much Love! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Thank you to my old and new followers! Special thanks to Rebecca2810, DynamicDuo1357, Wulver, Guest, and The-DarkenedAbyss for reviewing! Means a lot to me that you took the time to give me feedback! You all truly are wonderful! Thank you so much you brought a smile to face! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. What a pity! The only thing I do own is Aria and her storyline and any of my other ocs.**

**Chapter 8**

**Few nights before the full moon**

I opened the door and a slight jingle of bells indicated I had walked in. I looked around to see white walls and a few chairs lined up along on one side of the wall. The front desk was unattended and I suppose it had to do with the fact that Scott was at lacrosse practice.

"One moment, please." A man's voice called from the back of the office.

I sat on one of the chairs and waited anxiously for Deaton. I was fidgeting like crazy my. My knee was bopping up and down like lunatic. I looked down stopped my leg and realized that Stiles was really starting to affect my behavior. I smile to myself at the thought of my cousin.

"Aria?"

I quickly shoot off of my chair and come face to face with a caramel colored man with a warm smile. I had never actually met Deaton. My mom never even spoke about him. I didn't know they were friends until after she died.

"Yes, that's me. You must be Dr. Deaton?" I reply with an outstretched hand.

He takes my hand and gives it a gentle shake.

"Why don't you follow me to the back?" Deaton states.

I follow him to the back of the veterinary clinic and I find myself in the room where Derek almost died. Images of Derek's lifeless body fill my thoughts and I have to shake my head to get rid of the vile feeling that ripped through my veins.

"Well I'm sorry we haven't met sooner. You know you may look like your father but you carry yourself like your mother." Deaton says with a smile.

That statement hit my chest with a pang. My heart swells with pride at the mere thought of being like my mother.

"Thank you."

I place my backpack on the table and pull out my grimore.

"Before we start I just need to give you something. It has to do with your mother. She kept some important details from you." He says calmly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

My face must mirror my confusion that is playing inside my head because Deaton expression turns to a pity filled expression.

"Your mother didn't want to worry you. We spoke before her passing and she knew that eventually you and I would cross paths. When we did she wanted you and I to be prepared." He says and pulls out a stool.

He motions for me to sit. I take in a deep breath and I slowly sit as I nervously fidget. I don't think anything good is going to come out of this.

Deaton opens a cabinet and pulls out an envelope. He walks overt to me and places it in my hands.

"I will give you a few minutes." He says and walks out.

I look down to see my name written across the front; in my mother's handwriting. I immediately gasp in surprise and my eyes suddenly become blurry with tears threating to fall. I take a breath and open the envelope through shaky hands.

_Dear Aria,_

_My sweet baby I'm sorry I left you so early and quickly. I want you to know it was never my intention but everything requires balance. Always remember that. Since you are reading this it means you have already met Deaton. I'm writing this letter to you for the purpose of keeping you safe and alive. There were details that I left out when I prepared you for your future. I knew that eventually you would need more guidance and my dear friend Deaton will be able to help you. I taught you the basics of your skills to help you survive but I left out an important detail. I didn't just bind your powers because I was frightened of the hunters. To be perfectly honest they had and will continue to never know what we are. You are special, more special than anyone out there. Aria you are Shoshanna. You are her reincarnation. You are more powerful than you think. Your father, the Hales, and Deaton were the only ones who know or knew. I need you to not panic there is a reason for you being her reincarnation but Deaton will explain this to you. Just know that I have kept you hidden for reasons that are even more life threating and dangerous than hunters. You must understand that I only did this because I love you. I will always love you. Even in death I'm with you. Remember I will never leave you. _

_All my love,_

_Mom_

_P.s. There is something in the envelope and it will protect you always have it with you._

The tears spilled down my cheeks as I read the letter. I didn't understand why my mother decided to keep things from me but I wasn't angry. I was shocked. How could I be Shoshanna's reincarnate? What the hell1?!

I rummage through the envelope and pulled out a silver chain. At the end hung a pendent in the shape of a teardrop with engraved designs of what looked like vines running all over, whips that looked like air from cartoons whipped though some of the vines. At the bottom where the tip of the pendant ended where pieces of what looked like onyx. Designs of what looked like flames erupted form the onyx and reached the middle. The flames encircled a piece of lapis lazuli stone that was centered right in the middle in a perfect circle.

"It's your family's amulet." Deaton says from behind me.

"What is that?" I asked intrigued by the beautiful necklace.

"It's what will protect you."

I looked down at the necklace I had in my grasp and felt a strong connection toward it. I didn't know what it was but it made me feel safe and powerful all at once.

"You know it was originally Shoshanna's. The engravings mean Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. Put it on and let's get started." Deaton says encouragingly.

I place the necklace over my head and look down to see the amulet nestled at the bottom of my chest. I suddenly feel serine and close my eyes and relqueinesh the feeling that has just consumed me.

* * *

**The night of the full moon**

"I can smell his anger. You were right he is close by." Derek says through his fangs.

I roll my eyes and run alongside him as we track down Scott.

"Of course I was right! I used a spell." I say.

I stopped in my tracks when I come to see Scott perched on top of a car about to pull the top off. The air around picked up a thick fog as Derek tackled Scott off the top of the car. I looked down to my amulet and saw the lapis lazuli shinning. What the heck?! Deaton has some explaining to do.

I run after the guys quickly and discreetly making sure not to be seen by anyone. When I get down to the forest where they are fighting I here growling.

"Scott, stop!" Derek yells at him.

I see Scott trying to but failing to kick Derek's butt. I stand and watch as Derek kicks Scott down and away from him. Scott quickly gets up and runs toward Derek.

"Stop, Scott!" I yell.

As I yell a loud thunder cracks through the air and strike of lighting crashes behind the boys as Derek and Scott are frozen looking at me in awe. Derek quickly shifts back to himself as Scott stays on the floor panting. He looks so scared and I slowly walk toward him and Derek.

"What's happening to me" Scott asks through pants.

His eyes are yellow and primal but hold fear inside of them.

"Exactly what he wants to happen." Derek says.

He looks at me with a face that says We need to talk.

My phone starts ringing.

"Hello."

"_Aria, did you find Scott" Stiles asks nervously._

"Yes, he is fine. Can you pick me up?"

"_Of course, where are you?" _

"I'll be waiting outside the sporting goods store. Bye."

I put my phone back in my pocket and look at Derek helping Scott back up. Scott still in his wolf form but seems to be in somewhat of control.

"If I need you I will call but we need to talk later, okay?" Derek says.

The face he is giving me I know I really don't have a choice.

"Okay."

I trudge up the hill through the forest and can see the parking lot. I can't help but think maybe I was the one who did that. The only question is how? How did create lighting? That isn't possible is it? I need to speak to Deaton and fast.

"Aria!"

I turn around to see Jackson getting out of his car with… ALLISON! Seriously! I turn around and continue to stalk off.

"Wait!" Jackson yells after me.

I don't have time for Jackson drama and especially when that has to deal with Allison! Jackson is suddenly standing in front of me.

"Hey, what were you doing in the forest? You know it isn't safe. Come on I'll give you a ride home." Jackson pleads.

I roll my eyes and look over his shoulder to see Allison standing there watching our interaction. I look back at Jackson and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Seems like you've got your hands busy." My words laced with venom.

I walk around Jackson and take deep breathes trying to control my magic. Deaton was right I would feel more powerful with the full moon.

"Don't assume what you don't know!" Allison yells out.

I immediately turn around and look at her. My face must look as angry as I feel inside; because she shrinks back a little.

"I'm not assuming anything. I am thinking though that Lydia wouldn't be too happy right now." I say with a condescending tone.

Allison's eyes open wide with realization and she immediately starts to walk off. Jackson looks between us and a smirk crosses his face when his eyes land on me.

"Why don't you chase **your girl**?"

I turn around and continue to walk toward the store. I can hear Jackson's footsteps behind mine and continue to ignore him.

"I don't want to. I want to chase after you." Jackson says.

I suddenly stop in my tracks and feel my heart pang with an ache that I hadn't felt since the first day I saw him after I'd returned. Why would he say something like that? This wasn't the time or place. Actually there was never ever going to be a time or place for this. EVER!

"Stop!" I yell at him.

The wind around us starts to pick up and thunder starts to crash in the sky. Jackson looks at me in surprise.

Life saving and good timing, Stiles headlights shine our faces. I look at Stiles as he sticks his head out of the window and looks at me with concern. I don't look at Jackson I just run to the jeep and pull myself in.

"Let's go." I say.

Stiles doesn't question me and we pull out the parking lot of the sporting goods store.

I look down at my amulet and quickly clasp it in my hands. I rub it in a soothing manner as I try to sort through everything that has happened.

"What's that?" Stiles ask as he looks at my hands.

"It's my family amulet." I say as I look down at it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Stiles says repeatedly.

I look at Stiles to see his face pale and his eyes widened in fear. I look out the window and see cop cars and an ambulance. Then some EMTs pulling a stretcher with a dead body covered in a white sheet.

"It wasn't Scott!" I say immediately.

"There is an Alpha!" He counters.

We both look at each other and even more fear sets in when we don't see my Uncle Jack amongst the cops. Stiles presses the brakes to the jeep and we both jump out yelling for my Uncle Jack.

"Uncle Jack!" I yell out!

Stiles runs up to a cop and pulls on his shoulder desperately.

"Dad?"

When the cop turns around it isn't Uncle Jack and my breath hitches. As Stiles continues to ask if anyone has seen Uncle Jack. I feel tears start to fill my eyes. I see the stretcher and walk towards it.

"Please no! Please not him! Please not another person I love." I whisper to myself.

A hand suddenly falls to the side and is burned badly. I gulp down the lump in my throat as the tears threaten to fall.

A hand grabs my shoulder and gently squeezes it.

"Stiles? Aria?"

I immediately look at the hand on my shoulder and look to see my Uncle. Relief washes over me and I immediately let out a sigh.

"What are you two doing here?" he asks confused.

Stiles and I immediately put our arms around him and pull him into a hug. Uncle Jack pulls us into a tight hug. I feel the tears start to slip of my eyes and down my cheeks.

* * *

I walked into my father's new apartment to find it bare as newborn's bottom. The place was extremely spacious with so much open space I could do laps around it. It even had a freaking second level! Seriously, if he thinks I would even consider staying with him. He's delusional. The place reeked of doom and gloom something I'm pretty sure Derek had to do with.

"Derek, I'm here." I yell out.

My voice echoed and I immediately clap my hand over my mouth. Suddenly, a pair of electric blue orbs appears in the darkest corner.

I gasp and place my hand over my chest.

"Seriously, Derek, do you have to do that?" I ask exasperatedly.

He comes walking toward me and my heart picks up a bit but then slowly goes back to normal. Derek still had little effect on me but since I started to really get to know Isaac he literally took my breath away. He knew how to make feel right in all the wrong places.

"I know I've been bothering you a lot lately and I'm sorry." Derek says sincerely.

"No I'm sorry. I'm just on edge."

Derek walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about?" He asks.

I look up at Derek and see the eyes of the boy I knew before his family died.

"It's just weird stuff is happening around me. I don't know I'm probably over thinking it. I just need to talk to Deaton but I haven't had the time. After last night's incident I just need to talk to him." I say.

"You're talking about the lightning bolt?" he asks with his eyebrow arched.

"I'm not crazy then. It wasn't a coincidence?"

"No, I felt your power. I don't know how to explain it but I felt it coming from you." Derek says.

So I wasn't just over thinking the situation. I really had manifested a lightning bolt.

"Hey, are you okay?" Derek asks again.

His face had on a worried expression.

"I'm fine. I'll deal. So what happened? Did you get another lead?" I ask trying to shake off the emotion playing in me.

Derek looks at me skeptically but I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I'm fine. Did you get another lead?" I ask again.

He rolls his eyes at me and walks toward the big window that took up most of wall.

"You're too stubborn. No, I'm going to track the alpha." He says vaguely.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you will not. I don't want you around me. If people see us together it won't be good."

I feel my blood boil. He still thinks I can't help him. The lights inside the loft start to flicker. Then his words click and my mother's letter comes into my mind. Realization hits me.

"You knew about me being Shoshanna! Didn't you?" I yell out causing the lights to flicker erratically.

Derek turns around and looks at me confused. Then like if for the first time he notices the amulet around my neck. In a second he is standing in front of me.

"Who told you that?" he asks angrily.

"My mother wrote me a letter."

Derek looks at me with sadness behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I promised your mother I would never tell you. I was just keeping my promise."

His eyes seem to glisten and I realize that's the closest I would come to ever seeing Derek cry.

"I get it." I reply and turn to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Derek calls out.

"Home since you don't need my help." I reply.

"I didn't say that."

I turn around and see Derek standing with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Can you slow down?!" Scott yells in fear.

"Oh, come on Scotty! You're not afraid of little speed are you?" I say with a smirk.

I taunt him by pressing on the gas pedal.

"I know this is a car chase but come on Aria." Scott pleads.

"Scott, I don't think you get the concept of a car chase." I say rolling my eyes.

"If you go any faster you're going to kill us.

Stiles pops his head in the middle of us and pats Scott on the shoulder.

"Well, if she doesn't go faster, they're going to kill us." Stiles offers in my defense.

I accelerate the speed of the car and turn to my right making a sharp turn and sending Stiles flying into Scott's seat; causing his head to bang into the headrest.

"Oww!" he yells out.

"Hey, they're gone." Stiles says as he rubs his head.

Stiles grabs the scanner from the backseat and presses a button.

_All units, suspects is on foot heading into the iron works._

I shift the gears and press the pedal.

"Take another right up front. It should take you straight to the iron works." Stiles instructs.

"I know where I'm going genius!" I say with an eye roll. "Hold on to your panties ladies."

I press the gas and take the turn sending the car into the sharpest turn I've ever made causing the tires to screech.

"Really, as you can see no one is chasing us anymore!" Scott yells out in panic.

I start laughing at this werewolf. He could survive a bullet to the chest if he ever was shot but he was scared of a little speed.

"You know if we crashed you'd survive right?" I ask him.

"Yeah I know. I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you and Stiles." He says offended.

As if the I had hurt him for not realizing that. I stopped laughing and felt terrible.

"I'm sorry. Scott I know you love us."

He smiles at me and then looks forward. I hear him, he's right by that crane. I speed up and Scott informs me to stop and opens the door.

"Get in!" Scott yells at Derek as he hopes to the back with Stiles.

Derek runs full speed and hops into the car. As I see his feet plant in the car I don't wait for him to close the door. I press the gas and high tail it out of there; with flying bullets and all.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?!" Scott yells at Derek.

I look at Scott and give him a death glare. He shrinks back into his seat.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek yells in frustration.

"Who the Alpha?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, he was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up." Derek yells into Stiles face.

"Oh, hey they're just doing their jobs…" Stiles doesn't finish his statement because Derek gives him deadly look.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make him the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" I say as I glare at Scott through the rearview mirror.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott counters.

Stiles pops up next to me.

"All right. How did you find him?" Stiles asks.

Derek looked between the two boys behind with an apprehensive look.

"Can you trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asks frustrated by Derek's actions.

"Yeah, both of us?" Stiles says as he pops up in front of Derek.

Derek gets right back in his face and looks at him with a scowl.

"Or just trust him. I'll be back here." Stiles says as he shrinks back.

Derek looks at me silently asking if he should relay information in front of these two. I nod to him to continue.

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?" I ask in disbelief.

"Why him?" Scott says as he looks between me and Derek.

"I don't know yet!" Derek yells in frustration.

I put the car to a complete stop and look at Scott and Stiles.

"Come on guys give him time to catch his breath! He was just chased by the cops, shot at by some hunters and now you're giving him the third degree!" I yell the two boys.

I know my face must look like I'm ready to kill because both boys look at me and sit back in their seats.

"Thank you." I retort.

I look at Derek and give him a small smile. I am about to put the car in drive when Scotts pipes out.

"What's the second?"

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously?! Scott!" I yell angrily.

Derek lets out annoyed chuckle at Scott and turns to look at me. He gives me a slight smile.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek pulls out a paper from his back pocket.

Scott looks over to the piece of paper that Derek is holding and runs his hand through his hair and over his face.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asks angrily.

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott looks down at his hands. "Allison's necklace."

My head feels like it's about to explode. I look at Scott with annoyed glare. I turn back around toward the road put the car in drive and speed off.

* * *

"You're thinking about her in the shower aren't you?" Stiles asks Scott.

I cringe at that statement and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ew. Seriously?! Did I just have to hear that?" I say as I grab sling my arm over Stile's shoulder.

Scott looks down and blushes. I poke his rib in a playful manner.

"We were actually talking about Scott getting the necklace from Allison." Stiles says.

"Are you two back together?" I ask trying not to be obvious.

I don't want to ruin things for Scotty but I don't trust Allison. Especially with her being a hunter and it doesn't help with her being all over Jackson.

"No." he adds sadly.

I place my hand on his shoulder and give it a comforting squeeze.

"Good. It's better this way."

Scott immediately looks offended and shrugs my hand off his shoulder.

"You know what I don't want to hear it Aria!" Scott says and stampers off.

I look at Stiles and he gives me a shrug.

"Allison is a touchy subject." Stiles defends.

"I'll see you in lunch." I say as I walk away.

I walk toward my locker in a haze. Why would Scott bite my head off? We've been best friends forever and now a girl comes along and my opinion is nothing.

"Aria. Hey." Isaac says.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Isaac's words and hand moving a piece of hair behind my ear. I look up at him and smile.

"Hey, sorry I was lost in thought." I say.

I pull myself closer and wrap my arms around his waist. I look up at his beautifully sculpted face and smile at him. Isaac leans down and his face is only inches from mine. His eyes turn a darker shade of blue and my heart starts to speed up. I can feel my blood start to warm as he places his hand at the base of my neck and slowly run his hand up to my scalp. I immediately shiver at his hands in my hair. He leans closer and his lips are on mine. My head starts to feel dizzy as his lips lay on mine. I reluctantly pull away and smile at him.

"Well aren't I the luckiest girl to have you all to myself." I say as I rub my hands on his back.

His face immediately flushes and he smiles a shy smile.

"We better get to class." I add and pull away from him,

Isaac immediately groans in protest and tries to pull me back into his arms. I laugh when I'm pressed up against his body.

"We can't be late for class." I say.

Isaac groans as he places his head on my shoulder.

"If you let us hurry and get to class. I promise this can continue after school when we 'study'" I say seductively.

It works because Isaac pulls back grabs my hand and starts rushing to class. Laughs immediately erupt from my chest. Isaac turns around and looks at me with a smirk

"Don't want to be late. Do you?"

* * *

**Thank you! Everyone for reading! Please review! It makes me very happy! Plus it will make updates more frequent! We got to know a little bit more about Aria's past. Hope you all liked that. Once again thank you everyone for reading! Much Love! :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my fic! Thank you to my old and new followers! Special shout out to the following people who reviewed! Undeniable Weirdness, MakingCookies4All, SwaggerJagger17, HispanicAlaskan, ELECTRA13, and PC 608 you guys are awesome! Thank you for your reviews! You all made my day! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. What a damn shame! :( I do however own Aria and her storyline, and any other ocs I created! **

**Chapter 9**

Walking down the hall to meet Isaac at our lockers Stiles comes running up to me.

"Hey, Scott still hasn't gotten the necklace." Stiles says frustrated.

I nod my head at his response because I knew Allison wasn't going to talk to him anytime soon especially with her being all over Jackson, how disgusting.

"I could of told you that." I say with an eye roll.

Stiles looks at me with a dumbfound expression.

"She's been with Jackson. The two have been getting pretty cozy." I reply with venom.

"Seriously?! Does Scott know?" Stiles asks in surprise.

"I don't know but I think he has to have an idea. If I've noticed he's had to have noticed."

Stiles still looks at me with an awe expression written on his face.

"Wow, okay. No ride today?"

"No, I brought my car. I'll see you at home." I reply with a smile.

I opened my locker door and started placing my books inside. When I started to take out the books I needed for homework I heard Lydia's annoying voice calling after Jackson.

"Jackson, this little text? Not funny!"

I roll my eyes because he is probably just telling her he couldn't go shopping with her.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I would of put a 'ha ha' at the end. And see, there is no 'ha ha' at the end." Jackson replies snarky.

I chuckle as I close my locker and lean against it waiting for Isaac.

"Lydia, please give up my spare house key at the earliest convenience. As we are no longer dating!?" Lydia recites the text.

I suddenly feel my eyes bulge out of their sockets. Did he just break up with her in a text? What has happened to Jackson? He wasn't always such a douche bag. I suddenly feel my heart pang in pity for Lydia. She seems to really be taken back by his sudden change of heart. She might be a wench with her claws in Jackson, but Jackson loved her claws. He loved her, or least I thought her did.

"Well, Lydia, in preparation for some big changes, I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life. And you're just about the deadest." He says with a condescending smirk on his face.

I know my mouth is probably wide open and in all honesty I don't care. I'm just in shock to be witnessing Jackson tear down Lydia.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lydia asks dumbfounded.

"Dumping, I'm actually dumping you." Jackson says with a chuckle.

What the hell is going on here? It's like Jackson and Lydia have reversed roles from two years ago. Lydia yells out something to Jackson as he walks away with a smirk. She's left looking around with a hurt expression. Lydia turns around and looks at me now with anger etched on her face.

"What?!" She yells out.

I suppress an eye roll and let out a sigh.

"You didn't deserve that." I say as I walk up to her.

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

I place my hand on her shoulder and her eyes widen.

"I know but even I think that was wrong. You might be a bitch but even you don't deserve that." I say and see Isaac standing behind Lydia.

He is smiling at me with brightness to his eyes. Lydia opens her mouth to reply but I cut her off.

"This doesn't make us friends."

I grab Isaac's hand and drag him away from Lydia.

"Were you just being nice to Lydia Martin?" Isaac asks in a teasing tone.

"Quiet or we won't 'study'." I say with a smirk.

Isaac starts laughing and starts motioning likes he's zip his mouth shut. Laughs erupt from my chest and I pull Isaac toward the car.

* * *

I fell back on to my bed with Isaac's lips on mine. One of his hands running through my hair and his other holding himself up. I ran my hands through his curls and around his neck as our mouths battle for dominance. My body felt like it was going to explode with him lying on top of me and between my legs. Isaac pulled back from my lips so we could catch our breath. His eyes scanned mine as he smiled and I felt my heart leap from my chest. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute and it wasn't because I was turned on, and boy was I turned on by Isaac right now. It was because my feelings for Isaac were becoming stronger. I knew I was falling fast but I couldn't help it. Isaac was becoming more to me and it scared me.

"Now what an awesome reward that was wasn't?" I ask seductively.

Isaac smile becomes wider and he nods his head.

"Who knew, that knowing the difference from an ionic and covalent chemical bond could feel so good." Isaac says as he brings his lips to mine.

I eagerly capture them and deepen our kiss. Isaac's hand runs down from my hair to my hip and grasps it tightly. My blood immediately starts to heat up and I can feel the heat running through me. I let out an involuntary moan and Isaac grinds his hips into mine. I immediately gasp as Isaac's lips run down my neck to where he begins to plant kisses along my collarbone. My hips immediately buck in response and Isaac lets out a small moan. I suddenly open my eyes to see the lights in my room flickering hysterically. I close my eyes and take a few breaths.

"Isaac, as much as I'm loving this, we need to get to another question." I say trying not to show my nerves.

Things needed to cool down or I was going to pop light bulbs. Isaac looks at me and gives me an understanding smile. Isaac plants a peck on my lips and caresses my face. I smile into our kiss and he slowly gets back up.

Isaac looks down at his watch and then stands up quickly.

"I need to go! I'm going to be late, if I don't hurry, Coach won't play me." Isaac says as he grabs his backpack.

I grab Isaac's hand and stop him.

"Don't worry, leave your books here. We finished our homework anyway." I say.

I get up and walk him outside to his bike. Which he left here this morning. He gets on his bike and I give him one last kiss before he leaves. The kiss isn't a quick one either its long and filled with passion. As we pull apart I see Isaac's eyes are glistening with strong emotions.

"I'll see you at the game?" Isaac says as plants a quick kiss on my lips.

"Of course I've got to cheer on my boyfriend." I say playfully.

Isaac's eyes light up at my calling him my boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" he asks.

"Yes, boyfriend…unless you don't want to be my boyfriend." I say playing a fake pout on my lips.

"No! Yes! Of course!"

I interrupt Isaac by placing my lips on his. He kisses me back urgently and pulls me into his arms hugging me tightly. He pulls away and gives me a quick smile and is on his way.

I watch Isaac pedal away and as I turn I see a dark figure pull into my cousin's window. I immediately run upstairs and pull open Stile's door. I look around to see nothing. I know I had seen something. I knew I had. As I'm about to walk out Stiles and I bump into each other.

"Oww! Dang it Aria your head is hard." Stiles says as he touches his cheek.

I stumble back a little and give Stiles a little smile

"Sorry, I just thought I saw something"

He sighs and pushes passed me.

"It's okay, I just got to do something real quick." He says as he pulls his computer out.

I walk over and stand behind him.

"Hey, kids!" Uncle Jack yells out.

"Yo…Derek." Stiles says out loud.

I roll my eyes at him and hit Stiles across the head.

"Seriously!?" I yell at him.

Derek motions for us to be quiet and for Stiles to go out there with his dad.

I push Derek into Stiles closet and I follow behind him. Stiles pops out of his chair and rushes to the door.

"What'd you say?" I hear my Uncle Jack ask.

"What? I said 'Yo…Dad'" Stiles lamely replies.

It's silent for a bit and I yell out!

"Yo…Uncle Jack!"

Derek looks at me like I'm crazy and I smirk at him.

"I'm saving your ass. Turn around." I say to him.

He looks at me like I'm crazy but does so anyway. I pull off my shirt and pull on Stiles' jersey.

"Aria, where are you?" My uncle calls out

I walk out of the closet and pull on Stiles' helmet.

"Do you think if I join, it will make my Dad have a heart attack?" I ask as I pose with Stiles' lacrosse stick.

He starts laughing and forgets about Stiles' mishap in saying Derek's name.

"Honestly, it would probably have the opposite effect. He loves sports." My uncle says as he pulls off the helmet from my head.

"Well don't want any bonding time with him so I better get this off."

"Aria, you know it wouldn't hurt to try and forgive him." My uncle says.

I stop in my tracks and I feel the lump in my throat tighten. I know he is just trying to be a good brother but things sometimes aren't fixable. I turn around and grab my uncle into a tight hug.

"You're all I need. You might not be my biological father but you're my dad." I say as my voice cracks.

My uncle hugs me back and sighs. I pull back and give him a smile before I run back into Stiles' room. I close the door and take a couple of deep breaths. I walk into the closet and pull Derek out. I close the door in his face and take off Stiles jersey and pull back on my maroon Ramones shirt. I run my hands through my messy hair from the helmet and let out a shaky breath. The closet door opens and Derek pulls me into a hug.

"Don't say anything. I understand." Derek says as he hugs me.

My heart skips a beat and I know it shouldn't when I was just with Isaac but its Derek. I've always had a crush on him. Feelings like that just don't go away.

Suddenly the door opens up and Stiles looks at me and Derek with an expression on his face. He is about to say something when, Derek, in one swift motion has him pinned up against the wall.

"If you say one word…" Derek says but is cut off by Stiles.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, 'Hey, Dad, Derek Hale's in the house groping Aria, bring your gun'?"

Derek releases his grip slightly and takes a step back from Stiles.

"Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy."

"Hey, it's my house, too" I say out.

Derek looks back at me and then looks back at Stiles, and fixes his jacket. Stiles counter reacts and does the same to Derek.

Wow, Derek is acting pretty calm and collective considering Stiles demeanor. Just as Stiles walks passed Derek he lunges a little causing Stiles to flinch.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles yells out in fear.

I let out a chuckle and sit on Stiles bed.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asks.

I look over toward Stiles and he shakes his head.

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try."

I get up from the bed and stand next to Derek.

"The night we were trapped in the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek asks.

"So it wasn't Scott." I say catching on to Stiles theory.

"You want to find out who sent it, don't you?" I say with a smirk playing on my lips.

"I think I know somebody who can." Stiles says smiling at me.

"Who?" Derek asks curiously.

"Danny." Both Stiles and I say at the same time.

Derek looks at us both confused. I let out a chuckle.

"Some boy from school." I say.

"I'm going to call him. No funny business while I'm gone." Stiles says.

Derek gets in his face and growls.

"Okay, I'm just going to go."

Stiles flinches away and practically runs out of the room. Derek turns to look at me and arches his eyebrow.

"You know it's not safe for you to get involved with that boy." Derek says.

He walks around Stiles room looking at everything but me.

"How do you know I was with a boy?" I ask.

He lets out a sigh.

"I saw you outside with him. You need to stay away from him."

"What do you mean? He knows nothing." I say with frustration.

Why would it matter as long as I can keep Isaac out of the loop he will be fine. Derek is just being over protective.

"Aria just stay away from him. If you care about him you will stay away from him. If not I will make you." Derek says in a frustrated tone.

I walk straight to Derek and grab his face and pull it to look at me. I feel my heart beat a little faster and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Don't do this to me. Don't try to give me an ultimatum." I say surprisingly calm.

I was calm on the outside but on the inside of my head I could picture myself suffocating Derek. Slowly taking away the oxygen from his lungs. Derek surprise me by leaning closer to my face. His face inches from mine and I feel my mind go blank and my heart stop. What is he doing? He looks from my eyes to my mouth and starts to slowly lean forward.

The door burst opened and I jump back and away from Derek. Stiles looks between the two of us.

"Hell, no! Aria!" Stiles yells at me.

I know my face is flustered because I can feel the heat in my cheeks. Derek looks at Stiles and rolls his eyes at him.

"Is he coming?" Derek asks in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, but I think, Aria, you need to change." Stiles says.

I look down at to see my tube socks that meet at my knees, my light denim cutoff shorts, and my off the shoulder Ramones tee.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" I ask confused.

"Your lack of clothing is causing wolf boy to droll and wag his tail." Stiles says looking at Derek.

Derek stalks toward Stiles but I walk in-between. I look at Stiles and give him a scowl and then turn to look at Derek.

"It's cool. I was going to change anyway for the game tonight." I say.

I walk toward the door.

"You're going to go see him, aren't you?" Derek's voice reeks of jealousy.

That's when it hits me. He's jealous. HE'S FREAKING JEALOUS! WHAT THE HELL?! I look at Stiles and his face is mirroring my expression. I turn to look at Derek and give him the best unknowing face I can.

"Yes, I am." I say.

I walk out of Stiles' room and into mine. I try to comprehend why Derek would act this way? I walk up to my closet pull out an outfit and pull off my clothes. This is strange. I don't understand what could possibly make Derek act jealous.

I pull on a black high waist skater skirt and pull on a burgundy sweater over. I grab my black high top chucks and pull them on. I walk to my mirror and pull my long waves into a sideways messy fishtail braid. I put some lip clear lip gloss on my lips and smile.

I turn around and see on the floor mine and Isaac's books sprawled all over the place. My heart drops into my stomach. Isaac is my boyfriend and I think Derek almost kissed me. I sit on my bed and feel a tear roll down my cheek. I'm a horrible person. How could I let that almost happen, when it's perfectly clear that my feelings for Isaac are real and strong? I can't dwell on this so I make myself busy by picking up all our books and putting our homework away. I do this slowly trying to buy myself time till I have to return to Stiles room. When my room is spotless I let out a shaky breath and walk out and into Stiles room. What I see next was not what I was expecting.

Derek is shirtless digging through Stiles' drawers as Danny steals glances toward Derek. Danny's checking Derek out and he notices me looking and straightens up. Stiles looks up at me and smiles.

"Actually, Miguel isn't my cousin he's Aria's, but we are so close he's like family." Stiles looks at Derek. "They even resemble each other, right?"

Danny looks between us and looks a Stiles.

"I guess."

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek grunts out.

"Yes?"

"This…no fit." Derek says as he clutches a shirt.

Derek looks like he is about ready to rip Stiles throat and drink his blood.

"Then try something else on." Stiles says.

I chuckle and walk toward Derek.

"I'll help you, Miguel."

I smile at Derek and help him rummage through Stiles two sizes too small shirts. I pull out a striped blue shirt and Derek looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" Stiles says to Danny.

"What do you think, Danny?" Stiles asks again.

"Huh."

"The shirt."

Danny looks at Derek and then at Stiles.

"It's…It's not really his color." Danny pipes out shyly.

Derek lets out a low growl only I can hear and takes the shirt off. He walks back to the drawer with a permenant scowl etched on his face.

I look at Stiles and smirk knowing exactly what he's trying to do. Stiles is a sneaky little rat when he wants to be. I turn back to Derek and the shirts.

"You know he's only trying to get us help." I whisper.

Derek looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"I don't care. I don't like him exploiting me." Derek says as he pulls out another shirt.

He turns toward Stiles in frustration.

"Stiles! None of these fit."

Stiles looks toward Danny and gives a huge smile. Derek and I turn around toward the drawer and he keeps throwing shirts on the floor aggressively.

"I can get you one of my uncle's if you'd like." I whisper to Derek.

He looks at me with pleading expression. I let out a chuckle and go to my uncle's room. I pull out a shirt from his drawer, a plain grey shirt I'm sure he wouldn't miss. I walk back into the room and Stiles gives me a thumbs up. I give Derek the shirt and he pulls it over.

"Thank you." He sighs in relief.

"You're welcome." I chuckle out.

We walk to stand behind Stiles and Danny.

"There." Danny sighs. "This text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny says as he points at the screen.

My eyes widen at what I'm seeing.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asks.

Danny nods his head as Stiles is rambling.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right."

We all stared at the screen that read Melissa McCall. This wasn't right.

* * *

I sat in the backseat of the Jeep as Stiles is on the phone with Scott. I looked out the window as I rubbed my amulet.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it?!" Derek yells into the phone that is still attached to Stiles' hand.

"There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek yells out.

"Not necessarily. My amulet doesn't say anything. It doesn't even have my family crest." I say as I pull my necklace up for the boys to see.

"The lapis lazuli is your family stone. Anyone who knows about your kind would know who you are by seeing that." Derek says as he runs his thumb over it.

"I know. Look, if you see my dad can you tell him Aria's with me and we are going to be little late, okay?" Stiles says sadly.

I know he knows we aren't going to make the game and I feel so bad. Stiles was going to miss his first and possibly only chance of playing first line and I had just confirmed Isaac as my boyfriend and the next thing I'm doing is letting him down.

"You both aren't going to make it." Derek says looking between us.

"We know." I say defeated.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek says looking at Stiles.

"Not till we find out the truth." I say looking at Stiles.

His eyes conform the words I just said.

"By the way, one more thing. " Derek says nonchalant.

"Yeah." Stiles replies.

Derek grabs Stiles head and bashes against the steering wheel. I gasp in surprise but know exactly what that was for.

"Oh, God! What the hell was…" Stiles groans in pain.

"You know what that was for. GO!" Derek yells at him.

"Derek that was a little too much." I reprimand him.

He looks at me and then Stiles.

"GO!" he yells and points to the building.

I start to follow Stiles but Derek grabs my wrist.

"No, he needs to go alone." Derek says.

"No! He's not!" I yell out and pull my wrist out of his grasp.

I followed Stiles into the hospital and there wasn't anyone at the front desk. Stiles pulled out his phone and called Derek.

"I'm going to look around." I walk toward the back of the front desk.

I walk further to the back and see legs sticking out from a doorway to another room. I walk slowly toward the feet and I can feel my heart racing against my chest. When I get to the door I see a woman with her throat torn out and a pool of blood around her lifeless body. I instantly pull my hand over my mouth. I step back and turn around to see Peter Hale.

"You must be Stiles." Peter says.

He's the alpha.

"Run! STILES! RUN!" I yell out as I start running toward him.

A red haired nurse gets in my way and gives me a menacing smile.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over."

I grab Stiles arm and pull him behind me.

"Aria, it's good to see you." Peter says with a evil smirk.

"You…and him." Stiles points to the red head and Peter.

"He's the Alpha." I look at Stiles and turn to Peter. " You're the Alpha."

"Oh, my God. I'm gonna die. We're gonna die." Stiles cries out.

Derek jumps out of nowhere and knocks the red head out.

"I was going to do that." I say.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter says.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." He says to Stiles and I.

"Oh damn." Stiles says and ducks.

I turn to stand by Derek.

"No Aria. Go." Derek says.

I look at him and then at Peter.

"You need me." I protest.

"GO!" Derek yells at me.

"Aww isn't this sweet." Peter says with a smirk.

"I won't let you kill her like you did Laura." Derek yells at him.

"You don't think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asks.

Derek growls at him and charges at Peter. He grabs Derek and crushes him into the wall. I ran toward Stiles and helped him up. We stumble a bit and finally get our footing.

"Go!" I yell at Stiles.

"No, Aria you're coming with me." I pull my hand out of Stiles wrist.

"Go I'll be fine." I push him out of the doors.

"Conclusit." I whisper.

The doors immediately shut and lock Stiles out, he begins banging on the door.

"Aria!"

I turn around and stalk toward Peter and just as I'm about to hit him he grabs me by the throat. He has both Derek and I by our throats dragging us down the hall.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct."

I could feel my air slowly leaving me and I kept hitting his hand to let go of me. Right when I felt like I was going to pass out Peter drops us on the floor. I gasp and cough feeling the oxygen hit my lungs.

I see Derek get up and I stagger next to him.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asks.

He punches Peter and goes for another but Peter blocks it. He counter reacts with a head bud that sends Derek staggering back.

I look at Peter and feel my magic working its way through me. The lights around us start to flicker erratically.

"I just want you to understand." He says as he kicks Derek and sends him flying.

I pull my amulet out and look at Peter menacing.

"Do you know what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Thanks to Aria's lovely mother I slowly came back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." Peter explains.

Hearing him openly admit to killing Laura sends me over the edge.

"Messueritis seminant dolores debetis. Intolerabilis dolor est, quod natura dat vobis." I start whispering and the lights began to pop around us.

Peter suddenly starts to groan in pain. I keep chanting the words over and over. My body begins to feel weak but I don't stop. I keep on and I can feel the sweat running down my forehead.

"Aria, stop you're bleeding." Derek shouts.

Peter continues to groan in pain and is slumped on the floor. Suddenly two giant hands grab my shoulders.

"Aria, stop he's unconscious!" Derek yells.

I look at Derek and feel the word around me tilt and become hazy. I see Derek eyes looking at me with anguish and him yelling, but I hear nothing. Then suddenly the world is black.

* * *

Lights and shadows move across my vision.

"Aria?" a deep voice calls out.

Whose voice is that? I've never heard it before, but it sounds warm comforting.

"Aria, follow my voice." The voice continues to say.

I suddenly feel as if my heart is being cradle tenderly. I feel my beats get faster and the world around me coming through.

"Good follow me, Aria."

The lights and shadows start to focus into shapes of a body. I can feel the oxygen entering my lungs and I gasp. The air entering my lungs stings but has never tasted so sweet. I jolt straight up to come face to face with a guy I've never seen before.

"Hello." He says with a warm smile.

He is looking at me worriedly through his deep blue green eyes.

"Aria! Thank God!" my father says as he walks into the room.

He pulls me into a hug and I look around confused as to where I am.

"Dad, where am I?"

Then realization hits me Derek, oh God, Peter.

"Der-"

I don't get to finish my sentence because my father interrupts me.

"He's fine. He brought you to me. Were at my loft." He pulls back and rubs my hand. "You almost died, again."

I look at my dad and I look around. What does he mean I almost died, again? I'm here I'm alive.

"What?" I ask.

My father motions to the boy and he nods his head.

"You were on your last breathes when they brought you to me." He says with a small smile.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

He lets out a chuckle and looks at my dad.

"You're right she is feisty." He says as he pats my father's back.

I arch my eyebrow and tilt my head to the side examining this guy.

"Sorry, excuse me. I've been rude. I'm Orion. Your healer."

* * *

Translations

Conclusit-Shut

Messueritis seminant dolores debetis. Intolerabilis dolor est, quod natura dat vobis. -The pain you reap you must sow. Unbearable pain is what nature bestows upon you.

* * *

**Hey everyone thanks for reading! I'm so happy from the responses I got from my last chapter! Please leave reviews! Seriously they inspire me and give me the motivation to write more! What do you all think of Orion? Let me know! Thank you again to everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews my fic! You guys are awesome! Until next time! MUCH LOVE! :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my fic! Thank you to Mkay-212, PC 608, ELECTRA13, Jeanette AE, xCrisisx, heartlessyukiXD, Vanillastar, and Undeniable Weirdness. Thank you guys so much for your review! You all are AWESOME! You all keep me inspired! I'm looking for someone to do a Banner for this fic. If anyone is interested in doing it for me I would appreciate it. Please PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters! What a damn shame! I only own Aria and her storyline. Oh and my new ocs! **

**Chapter 10**

Lights and shadows move across my vision.

"Aria?" a deep voice calls out.

Whose voice is that? I've never heard it before, but it sounds, warm, comforting.

"Aria, follow my voice." The voice continues to say.

I suddenly feel as if my heart is being cradle tenderly. I feel my beats get faster and the world around me coming through.

"Good follow me, Aria."

The lights and shadows start to focus into shapes of a body. I can feel the oxygen entering my lungs and I gasp. The air entering my lungs stings but has never tasted so sweet. I jolt straight up to come face to face with a guy I've never seen before.

"Hello." He says with a warm smile.

* * *

**Few hours prior.**

**Third Person POV.**

The two siblings sat in silence as the cab driver drove them to their destination. They had been silent after having a dispute over the reasons why they should and shouldn't be here. The silent tension was too much for the brown haired beauty. She sucked up her pride and decided to let her little brother make his own decision, even if it hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you. You're my little brother and it worries me to know that you are just up and ready to leave me."

Orion looked at his sister and for the first time notices her dark brown eyes brimming in unshed tears. Her beautiful features were distraught and Orion felt guilty. He hadn't realized how his actions were causing her pain. Orion always looked up to his sister, even after everything they had been through, she was strong. She never let him see how she really felt. She just always smiled and goofed around with him, hoping that it would ease his pain. Never once shedding a tear and now here she was in front of him on the verge of tears and it was because of him. That was just something that hit him hard.

"No, Paige, I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you but…" Orion searched his mind for the right words. He ultimately let out a sigh. "Honestly, Paige there is just something calling me here. I don't know how to explain it." Orion says as he pulls his sisters hand in his and gives it a light squeeze.

Paige gives Orion a small smile trying to hide the sadness that lurked behind them. She wasn't prepared for her brother to leave her, even if he was her little brother. She still needed him. Paige might have tried to put a good front, but the only thing that kept her going was her brother, and if he wasn't around, what was she supposed to do? Paige pulled her hand out of his and slung her arm around his shoulder. Orion let out a sigh and leaned his head on his sisters.

"I wish you would just stay with me. We have nothing left in New York." Orion says.

"If Beacon Hills isn't a drag, I'll stay baby bro." Paige says in defeat.

She knew her brother was right. Leaving New York behind was probably their best bet.

"Jeff, will help you too, you know?" Orion says happily.

Paige and Orion both knew that Jeff would do whatever he could to help them. He had been there for them more than they both felt they deserved.

"Yeah, I know. We finally get to meet his daughter too." Paige says trying to lighten the conversation.

"I can't wait to meet Aria." Orion says with a happy grin.

* * *

**Present Day**

**Aria's POV**

I am sitting on a bed, in a room that is supposed to be mine. We are in my father's loft but to be honest, the room, the bed, didn't feel like mine. I felt like I was in a stranger's home. I missed **my** bed and **my** room back at **my** house.

Orion is sitting at the edge of the bed with one of his elbows on his knee and the other messing with fray on his jeans. His long tousled dark brown hair that reached his collar was shielding his face from me. Suddenly he sat up straight and let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and pulling it into a small low ponytail. Uncovering his face so I could really get a good look at his deep green eyes, flawless complexion, and the faint scar on his left cheek, that when he smiled earlier it formed a dimple. Orion is a heartthrob no doubt but he doesn't compare to Isaac's soft curly golden locks, blue gentle eyes, and his genuine smile that showed who he really was. My heart drops, Isaac! I have let him down! I didn't go to the game and I don't even have my phone, he is probably worried sick, or worse he hates me.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I ask Orion.

He looks at me with a confused face and then smirks.

"The first thing you ask me is, 'can I borrow your phone'." He chuckles. "Out of the many questions I thought you were going to ask me, I didn't expect that one."

I let out a frustrated sigh. Ugh!

"Look, I'm worried about my boyfriend. I don't have my phone it stayed in my cousin's jeep. He's human and I'm scared for him. Peter is cunning and a self-righteous ass! He would go after him just to make me squirm. Please, until I know he's fine I won't be able to talk to you." I say with my voice cracking.

I am not going to cry in front of him but with my worry for Isaac. Orion's face goes from amusement to understanding. He pulls out his phone from his front pocket and hands it to me.

"I'll give you some privacy."

I quickly dial Isaac's number and nervously wait for him to answer. My heart is beating a mile a minute with worry if he is safe. Horrible visions of Peter killing Isaac flashed across my eyelids and I felt my stomach churn.

"Hello?"

My heart swells up with relief and I let out an audible sigh.

"Isaac, its Aria. I'm sorry I missed your game." I say.

There is a brief silence and I can feel my heart sinking. Had he hung up on me?

"I'm at work Aria. I'll call you tomorrow." He says emotionless.

He hates me.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." I reply with sadness.

Isaac doesn't say bye he just hung up on me. I place Orion's phone one the bed and let out a sad sigh.

"Can we talk now?" Orion asks.

I look up to see him leaning against the door frame and he is unbelievable tall. Leaning against the door frame his head was slightly angled so that his head would hit the top of the frame.

"Yeah" I pick up the phone "Thanks for the loan." I say awkwardly.

Orion chuckles as he takes the phone.

"No problem. Can I sit?"

I nod my head at him. He sits at the foot of the bed and looks like he is trying hard to say something. I might as well get this over with.

"How did you find me?" I ask Orion.

He looks up surprised but then smiles.

"I didn't find you, I found your dad." Orion says.

I look at him and arch my eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"I met your father at my parents' funeral. He was friends with my both of my parents. They were both healers and doctors, just like your dad. My parents weren't healers to a pack or anything. They were simple healers, herbal remedies; you know what your dad does now. Slip patients some of remedies and voilà, they are cured. From what Jeff tells me you don't know anything about our kind, though so this is probably news to you." He smiles a friendly smile.

I knew my dad still practiced his healing. Ewww…he just called my dad Jeff, they must be friends. Does my healer have to be friends with my dad?

"How long have you known my dad?" I ask trying to suppress my surprise.

"About a year and half; he's helped us out a lot."

"Us?"

"My older sister, Paige, and I."

"Is she a healer?"

"Yes."

"How, my dad's brother isn't a healer." I ask confused.

"I don't know." Orion answers honestly.

That's strange, is my dad keeping secrets? Well apparently he is because he never mentioned Orion.

"What happened? How did you heal me?" I ask.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Orion's POV_

"_Thanks a lot Jeff, we really appreciate this." I say as I pat Jeff on the back in gratitude._

_Paige is standing next to the table smiling her goofy smile when the door suddenly burst open. A rugged looking guy walks into the loft with a girl in his arms. His face is filled with worry and anguish. Suddenly Jeff is clearing the table throwing all the contents to the floor. Paige and I look at one another with confused expressions. _

"_Derek, what happened?" Jeff asks urgently._

_The guy known as Derek places the girl on the table and looks to Jeff with a pained expression. I look toward the girl and notice blood is flowing out of her nose but even then her beauty is exquisite. _

"_She took on Peter, he's the Alpha. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her." Derek says as he looks at the girl._

_Jeff's face grows stone cold and he looks angry but the anger isn't directed at the guy standing in front of him. He strokes the girl's hair and kisses her forehead. _

_Thump Thump_

_I look around to see if anyone can hear what I just heard. I see Jeff and the guy Derek talking and Paige standing next to Jeff. She is talking to both of them but I can't hear any of them all I can hear is the thumping and it's getting slower. I look around for the source of the thumping when I finally turn toward the girl. It's her heart. She's dying. _

_My hands suddenly reaching out without me even thinking and before I know it I'm cradling her. I feel a pull to her heart and so I place my hand over her chest. When my hand connects with her heart a golden light appears out of my hands. Her whole body immediately seems to glow with life._

"_Orion, you need to concentrate, talk to her. She's my daughter, Aria. You know a lot about her. Use the stories I've told you about her as a support line to connect you two together." Jeff says._

_Jeff's eyes seem to be glistening with what looks like relief filled with pride. I look down at Aria and try to put all the stories of the infamous Aria Stilinski into this girl. Suddenly I feel a pull toward her, Aria. I look up at Jeff and nod for conformation._

"_Guide her back. Talk to her." Jeff calmly explains._

"_Aria?" I ask hoping for a reply._

_I feel a tingle in my head and I instantly know it's her._

"_Aria, follow my voice." I instruct her._

_I can hear her heart beating faster and I can feel her presence in my head livening up._

"_Good follow me, Aria." _

'_Th-thump Th-thump'_

_As, soon, as I hear that she suddenly bolts up. She is gasping for air and it sounds like it hurts but I can tell on her face it doesn't matter, the air is comforting._

"_Hello." I say as I look at the girl who would forever be in my life. _

_She would forever be my partner and I hers. I had become something I never thought possible, for it hasn't been done in my family in generations. I Orion Tate am a Healer._

Pb

Aria's POV

"Thank you for saving my life but what…why did you come see my father?" I ask

Orion looks at me and smiles.

"He called to see if Paige and I wanted to come to Beacon Hills and house sit while he is in New York completing his last two weeks at the hospital." Orion replies kindly.

"So you were just going to come for two weeks? What about school?" I ask

"If we liked it here we were going to stay but now it seems like I don't have a choice. I have a duty to you and the pack now." Orion say proudly.

I can't help but admire his demeanor. He is ready to head into this even after seeing me almost die.

"Seems like you don't." I say with a smile.

"Hello."

A tall curvy girl stands in my doorway with her thick brown hair pulled into a messy bun with a jet black leather jacket, black V-neck, and dark jeans tucked into her combat boots. This girl is fierce and from her features she resembles Orion, the only difference is her deep brown eyes. She was smiling a friendly smile I returned the smile hoping that I would like her.

"Hi." I say.

She walks up to the bed and extends her hand to mine.

"I'm Paige Tate, O's, big sis." She says with a light friendly voice.

I shake her hand and respond.

"I'm Aria Stilinski, sentinel and this guy" I motion to Orion "Partner."

She chuckles and nods her head.

"Just like Jeff described you. I feel like I know you already."

I smile at her but all I can think is how come my dad is taking care of these kids but not making any effort with me. All the while talking to them about me like he gave two shits about me; what a jerk.

"You better get down stairs. That guy Derek is back and I don't think you're going to be too happy with who he's with." Paige says nervously.

I feel knots form in my stomach and get up immediately. I run down stairs and find my father, Derek, and PETER! WHAT THE HELL?!

"WHAT THE HELL, DEREK?!" I yelled out in disgust.

He brought Peter to my father's place. Peter Hale the freaking Alpha who just tried to kill us!

"Let me explain." Derek says as he comes closer.

His posture was screaming I don't mean you any harm but I just couldn't accept that. He brought in the Alpha who tried to kill my friends, cousin, myself, Derek, and killed Laura.

"Are you forgetting the part where he KILLED LAURA! YOU'RE SISTER!" I yell angrily.

I say as Peter puts up his hand defensively.

"I thought we already talked about this." He says condescending.

With his words and tone show no remorse in killing my beloved friend. My blood begins to boil and I can feel my magic trying to stir up within me. Peter's face suddenly shows pain and he starts to stagger backwards. His face starts turning blue.

"Aria, stop!" Derek yells.

Derek comes toward me but is knocked back by Orion.

"Don't come near her." Orion says as he gets in front of me.

My father gets between Orion and Derek while Peter is slowly losing consciousness. Orion turns to look at me and his face shows worry and he places his hand on my shoulder. This little action causes my powers to slowly stop.

"I know you're mad. I know, I don't know the whole story but trust me." Orion says.

His eyes show warmth and calm. I can feel deep down I can trust him, that he would never betray me. I let out a breath and look to see Peter standing up again.

"Wow, Aria you are powerful. Sucking all the oxygen out of my body, now that's impressive and that is why I haven't killed you. You are important but I could kill someone else who isn't important to me but is to you." Peter taps his chin as if he is thinking. "What is the little human boy's name...ah yes, Isaac. Isn't he at the graveyard right now? What if a mountain lion attacked him? That would be a shame." Peter says with an evil smirk.

I can feel my heart pounding a mile a minute and I can't breathe.

"Just keep that in mind Aria, I've got to go. Who knows maybe I'll stop by the graveyard." Peter says as he walks away.

I almost attack him when I feel Orion lightly squeeze my shoulder grounding me. Peter walks out the door and it seems like the air around us is lighter. I look at Derek and shake my head.

"You're a coward." I say as I shove passed Derek and toward the door Peter just left from.

"Where are you going?" My father calls after me.

"Check on Isaac, and no you can't stop me." I say as I pull his car keys from the key hanger.

* * *

Running through the cemetery in the dark was probably the hardest and dumbest thing to do but I had to see Isaac. I had my phone as a light but it wasn't that bright.

"ISAAC!" I yelled out.

I stopped and looked around but I couldn't see Isaac anywhere.

"ISAAC!"

I bent over and could feel my stomach in knots. The air around me started to pick up and thunder started to crash. Lightening started to light up the sky and I knew I had to get my emotions in check.

"ISAAC!" I yelled with tears rimming my eyes.

I had to find him. I needed to know he was okay. Still nothing from Isaac and it was causing images of Peter tearing his throat out or worse torturing him. I ran toward the shed hoping to God that he was there. If he wasn't I was going to lose my mind and I was going to kill Peter. When I reached the shed and found the lights off. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. I slowly opened the door and called out Isaac's name but it was pitch dark and no one was in there. I walked around the surrounding graves and felt the tears start to fall from my cheeks.

Derek was right. I should have stayed away from him and now he's missing or dead. As the tears fall own my cheeks, rain starts to fall from the sky. I slump to my knees and weep.

"Isaac, I'm so sorry." I say aloud.

How could I have been so selfish and put him in this kind of jeopardy. Derek wasn't jealous he was trying to look out for me and Isaac.

"Aria? Are you okay?"

Isaac's voice comes from behind me and in the moment I feel his hands on my shoulders. I look up at him and his eyes suddenly look worried. I don't even speak I just jump up and place my arms around his neck and squeeze him tightly. Isaac immediately wraps his arms around me.

"What's wrong Aria?" Isaac says.

His arms still wrapped around me and the rain around us now only a drizzle.

"I'm so sorry, Isaac." I repeat over and over through tears.

"Aria, it's okay, everything is okay. I'm here."

Isaac pulls away and wipes the tears from my face. He smiles at me but I can still see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm just glad you're safe." I say as I caress his face.

"Of course I'm safe, why wouldn't I be? What's wrong Aria, did something happen?" Isaac asks.

I search my mind for something to say. Orion is the first excuse that comes to mind.

"It's just I had a family emergency and it brought back a lot of scary sad memories. You were the first person I wanted to see and when I couldn't find you…I-I just overreacted." I say.

Isaac pulls back and places his hand on my cheek and leans do to my ear.

"I will always be here. No matter what." Isaac whispers into my ear.

I pull back and look into the blue eyes that make me feel fuzzy inside. I capture his lips in mine and Isaac immediately responds to the kiss. He pulls me as close as our bodies can be and I run my hands through his wet curls. The texture of his hair through my fingers feels soft just like Isaac's lips. I pull back and smile at him.

"I don't ever want you to leave." I say as I capture his lips in mine.

* * *

"I'll be back in two weeks but if anything happens call me, okay." My father says.

We are standing in the wide open space of his loft. By 'we' I mean Orion, Paige, and myself. I had to admit they were nice. I really liked Paige. She was extremely funny, and goofy she kind of reminds me of my cousin but in a taller girl version. Paige was someone that kind of lit up the room with just one word. You can't help but want to be her friend. She had a way with making you just want to talk to her and I liked that about her.

"Okay, bye." I say.

"We will take good care of the place." Paige says with a smile.

My father nods his head.

"I'll take care of Aria. Don't worry." Orion says.

I suppress an eye roll. My phone starts ringing and I look to my dad.

"Bye." I turn around and walk away to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Aria, big problem." Stiles replies.

"I'm on speaker aren't I?"

"Yes." Scott and Stiles say at the same time.

"What's bigger than knowing Derek is siding with Peter?" I ask sarcastically.

"The Hunters think Jackson is a werewolf!" Scott replies.

"Oh, damn. We never can catch a break can we?" I ask

"We have to do something." Scott says.

"Yeah, I know." I turn around to see Orion and Paige escorting my father out. "I have some big news as well but we will talk about it later. I'll meet you at the house." I say and hang up.

I walk over to the two siblings as they are speaking in hushed tones.

"Hey, I'm going to my house. I'll see you two later." I say as I give them a smile.

I side step them and head for the door when Orion catches my wrist.

"I'm going with. I know whatever you're going to do it has deal with werewolves. Which means; you need me." Orion says.

I sigh because I know he is right.

* * *

We are parked outside my house and I turn to look at Orion.

"Stay in here. I will be right back." I say and get out before he can respond.

I walk into the house and hear talking coming from the dining room and head that way.

"You know, I miss talking to you." I hear my Uncles voice.

I stop from walking forward and listen.

"It's like we never have time…" he continues.

"Dad, you know I have to make a phone call. I'm sorry." Stiles interrupts.

I feel my heart break a little for my Uncle and I decide to go in.

"I'll be right back." Stiles says.

"I do. I miss it and I miss your mom." My Uncles says right when I walk into the room.

Stiles stops and turns around. My heart drops in my stomach and I feel my eyes watering.

"What'd you say?" Stiles asks sadly.

I see my Uncle Jack try to pour more Jack in his glass. I rush passed Stiles and stop him. I see all his files lying around and realize Stiles got him drunk for information.

"Thanks, Aria." My Uncle says with sadness lacing his words.

I pull him up and motion for Stiles to help me.

"Why don't we get you to bed Uncle Jack?"

He nods his head as Stiles and I lead him upstairs and to his room. Once inside I leave Stiles to get him in and I rush downstairs to the kitchen. I pull a glass out and turn the faucet on and turn toward the cabinet. As, I pull out the Aspirin I think about the water filling the cup and when I turn around I see the water flowing from the sink to the cup. I smile in confidence and grab the glass and turn the water off. I rush upstairs.

"Hey sleepyhead, take these before you head to bed." I say.

I give my Uncle Jack the pills and help him drink the water.

"Thanks, Aria. You are sweet. Just like your mother, I miss her too. She was a great best friend." My Uncle says as he passes out.

I feel a tear slip down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away. I turn to Stiles and grip his arm tightly. I pull him out of the room and close the door slowly.

"What is wrong with you?! How could you, do that to him?!" I yell

Stiles looks down at his feet and shakes his head.

"I know, I was wrong, but I think I found something out. We need to go to Scotts." Stiles says in one breath.

"Fine, let's go. Oh, wait. Someone came with me." I say.

Stiles looks at me confused. I grab his arm and drag him outside. I run up to my car open the door.

"Get out and meet my cousin." I say with a nervous smile.

Orion laughs and gets out of the car. Stiles eyes widen and he looks at me.

"Who's the giant?"

Orion laughs and walks up to him.

"Orion, the healer." He says with a smile.

Stiles eyes widen and he looks at me and realization flashes across them.

"He's your healer?" he asks in awe.

"Yup." I say as I rock back on my heels.

"Okay, cool lets go." Stiles says.

He turns toward his jeep and Orion and I follow.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading. Everyone who has reviewed thank you so much! :) You all are awesome! I know not a lot happened in this chapter but I think we needed some answers to some questions. Don't worry I will be posting again this week. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading my fic! Thank you to Mkay-212, PC 608, otpcallscott, Undeniable Weirdness, danielscarfmanxx, and twin1 for all your reviews! They mean the world to me! You guys rock! :))**

**If anyone is interested in making a banner for my fic please PM me. I will give credit where it is due! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. The only character's I own are Aria, Orion, and Paige and their storylines.**

**Chapter 11**

Stepping up to the burnt rotting collapsing house that once held many special memories now looked like a scene to a horror movie. Which, I find ironic considering I am standing outside with a werewolf.

"I can hear them talking. I'm going in through the window. Give me five before you go in." Scott says.

I nod my head as he runs off.

"So, how does this work?" Orion asks.

I bring my finger up to my mouth motioning for him to be quiet. We couldn't afford for Derek to know we are here.

Shouting comes from inside the house and I decide that Scott can forget about the five minutes. I run up to the back door and step in motioning for Orion to follow. I walk in the back door quietly and am about to motion to Orion to follow me but when I turn around he isn't there. I look around and he steps out from a corner of the room and smiles. He has stealth and it's surprising. We slowly walk forward and I can hear Jackson pleading.

"I don't deserve this." Jackson says whimpering.

Just hearing, Jackson cry that way breaks my heart. It takes me back to a time when Jackson was my friend, my best friend. When I loved him and shared every happy and sad moment in my life. I am about to step forward when Orion pulls me back and motions for me to wait.

"Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. And there's a reason. Why no one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you are captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek yells at Jackson.

The words seem to stem more from Derek's bitterness at being alone and I know at that moment Derek is lonelier than he lets on.

"Excuse me. Co-captain." Scott says.

Scott jumps from the top of the stairs and in between Jackson and Derek. He looks at Derek now totally wolfed out.

"Move." Derek tries to command.

"No." Scott replies.

"Fine, I'll kill you too."

I slowly start walking out trying to not be seen by Jackson but enough so Derek can see me. Derek looks to Scott and then to me his eyes suddenly bulging with emotion.

"Cover your eyes!" Derek yells.

Suddenly a bright light erupts throughout the room. Orion pulls me back and into a corner and I see Jackson scurry off. Orion shields me with his body but not before I am able to see Scott get shot multiple times.

"Scott!" I yell out frantically.

Orion keeps me back shielding me as I try to reach out to Scott. I see Scott scurry toward us and I push Orion off of me. I look to Derek who is looking at me worriedly. Scott has black blood oozing out of his gunshot wounds and black blood is spurting out of his mouth.

"Aria." Scott says through coughs of blood.

I look to Derek and he looks at me through somber eyes.

"Scott, GO!" he yells.

Scott is whimpering in pain and can't get up and I look to Orion.

"Help him get out of here. Call Deaton." I give him my phone. "He's number three on speed dial. Go!" I say.

Orion shakes his head and starts pleading.

"No. No. No."

Derek suddenly gets up and pulls Scott up and pushes him to Orion.

"Run!" He yells at him.

"You too!" He yells at me.

I shake my head and push Orion out toward the back.

"This is your duty. Keep him alive! Healing is your job! NOW DO IT!" I yell.

Orion nods his head and runs off but with scared eyes.

"I told you to leave." Derek says.

I grab his hand and give it a hard squeeze.

"I'm stubborn." I say.

With a nod Derek lets out a breath and opens the door. He steps out the door with a growl giving me time to use my power of air to swoop me out of the gunfire and into the forest. Derek is bombarded with gun shots but he evades them easily with his fast reflexes.

My amulet is glowing like a glow stick and I suddenly feel my fingertips burning and look down to see flames spurting out of them. I smile and know I can give Derek the best opportunity of running away. I look down at my hands and picture the flames releasing from my fingertips and onto the ground around the hunters.

"HELL YEAH!" I yell out.

It worked! I had done it! I pictured it and it happened! I lifted my head in triumph but then realized not all the Hunters were down or distracted. They were following Derek. I ran from my hiding spot and ran toward Derek.

"What are you doing?" Derek yells at me as I run beside him.

"Protecting you is my duty!" I yell.

Bullets are hitting the trees around us and I turn around and I yell.

"Scuto!"

A liquid looking glass starts to form in front of us and Derek looks at me questioningly.

"It's a shield. It will derail some of them but not all of them." I say.

I arch my eyebrow at him in an 'I told you so'.

"Point taken." Derek says.

Derek and I are running fast through the forest as we are being chased by hunters on four wheelers. They are right on our tails but with Derek's fast reflexes and my ability to keep up we evade them. I suddenly feel a singe in my arm and yelp in pain. I look down to see my arm has been nicked by a bullet. The pain is intense and I feel my eyes water and my emotions spike.

The fire on my fingertips appears again and I angrily and precisely throw fire balls toward them, blowing up two of the four wheelers chasing us.

"Are you okay?" Derek says.

He has my arm in his hands as we run side by side. I nod my head and we continue on. We are running fast and I can feel my heart beating fast with the adrenaline.

An arrow suddenly wizzes passed me and I yell out for Derek, to look out but I'm too late. It pierces him right in the chest.

"NO!" I yell at Derek.

I run to him and try to left him up but see he is passed out and black blood is oozing out of his wound. The hunters start to close in on us and I began to panic. I can feel the air around me began to stir and the trees start to sway violently. The sky begins to darken even more and thunder begins to crackle in the air. Three men start to appear on four wheelers. They get off their vehicles and come walking toward us with guns.

"Stay away!" I yell out.

They keep coming closer.

"Stay. Away." I yell out again.

The weather begins to pick up violently. They look around in confusion at he weather but come closer. They are mere inches away and I can hear more coming.

"I said. STAY AWAY!" I yell.

When I yell my whole body feels as if it is surging with magic and I look back to see Derek still lying there defenseless. The urge to protect him makes my body tingle with heat and suddenly there is a blinding light. For a few seconds I feel like I'm on fire, and just as fast and sudden, as the light came, it was gone. I collapse to the floor next to Derek and feel everything coming in and out of focus. I hear footsteps approach me and a blond haired woman appears in front of me.

"You are a special thing, aren't you?"

I hear her words echo through my brain and then the world goes black.

* * *

I open my eyes and gasp for air. I try to move my arms but feel them restrained behind my back. I pull on them but they don't budge. I look down to see my legs are strapped to the legs of the chair I am sitting on. I try to pull free but I can't budge.

"Don't, you will only weaken yourself more." Derek says.

I look to my left and see him standing up with his hands tied above him.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We are in my families tunnels. Remember we use to play hide and seek in them?"

I look around and from the little light the moon from outside is providing I realize the brick and the structure is familiar. Flashbacks of when we were younger Derek, Laura, and Cora coaxing me into coming inside. They loved coming here especially Cora.

"Are we ever going to talk about Co-"I am interrupted.

"She died there is nothing to talk about." He states aggressively.

I shudder in surprise and fear.

"Someone's coming." Derek says to me.

A few seconds later the door slide open and the blond comes walking in with someone behind her. She walks up to the light that is facing Derek. I look to him with worry and he turns to me and gives me a half smile.

The click of the light makes me jump in my seat and I turn to Derek and he lets out fierce growl. I look toward the blond and she turns to someone who is still in the shadows.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She asks with an evil smile.

The person suddenly walks closer and I see Allison's face. She looks completely terrified.

"This one." The blond walks over toward me. "She is even more special." She says as she caresses my hair.

"Don't touch me, bitch!" I yell out.

She looks down at me with an evil smile.

"Tisk, Tisk sweetheart. Didn't your mother teach you better manners? Oh.." She places her hand over her mouth and feigns a sad face. "That's right she's dead." She says with laughter.

Derek suddenly growls at her and tries to lung at her but can't get anywhere with his restraints.

My blood boils with anger.

"YOU BITCH!" I yell out.

The woman falls to the floor gasping for air. Her face starts to turn purple and Allison rushes toward her.

"Kate." She says worriedly.

She gets up with the help of Allison and staggers toward me. Her moves are becoming slower and slower as she comes toward me. I don't notice the needle she was holding until it's too late and it's into my arm. Instantly everything gets hazy and I hear the woman, Kate, gasp in a huge breath and Derek growl in anger. I look up to see Allison's eyes looking at me with worry not fear. For the second time that night the world went black.

* * *

"I don't want to torture you." I faintly hear the woman's voice again.

I keep my eyes shut hoping she doesn't hear me waking up. I try to keep my breaths even as I hear her speak to Derek.

"Remember all the fun we had together?"

What Derek knows this hunter? He spent time with her?

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek counters.

My heart stops. Derek was being tortured by the very person who killed his family. I try to breathe evenly trying desperately to keep my emotions in check.

"No, I was thinking more about the…hot crazy sex we had. But, the fire thing, yeah, that was fun, too."

My heart drops into my stomach and I feel like I'm going to throw up. Derek was not only face to face with the woman who killed his family but apparently there was history.

I hear Derek lunge toward her and she chuckles.

"I love how much you hate me."

This bitch is insane. I need to find a way to get us out of here. I look up through my hair that was curtaining my face.

"Remember how this felt?" Kate says.

She seductively goes down to wear his jeans hug on his hips and run her tongue up his abs.

Derek lunges toward her again growling and snapping at her in fury. The disgust evident on his face and I cringe at the psychotic-ness of this woman. I close my eyes pretending to be passed out.

"Mmm, sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you."

I hear the metal clanking of the door opening.

"But he does."

I hear someone walk in and the door closing again. I peer through my hair and see that Kate is gone. The man comes toward Derek and I see Derek look at me and shake his head. Does he know me will or what?

"Frigidus aer frigore corporis, paxillos et acus transfigere corpus." I whisper.

The man instantly stops and his face is contorted in pain. His eyes are bulging and watering with tears as he tries to yell out for help but no sound comes out.

"Aria, no, stop you are going to hurt yourself." Derek says.

"Don't worry, he will pass out with the pain." I say as I keep my concentration on him.

I can feel my body weaken even more. I know that doing this could put me in serious risk but if I can just make him pass out in time. I can get us out of here. My eyes are fighting to stay open and my breath starts to shallow.

"Aria, stop!" Derek is yelling.

I see the man's eyes start to roll back and his face become slack. I let go of my concentration and sigh out in exhaustion.

"You can kill yourself." He yells at me.

I shake my head and slowly raise my head.

"You're welcome, you know for saving your ass, again."

He rolls his eyes and looks at me with 'are you serious' look.

I start to concentrate on my hands turning to fire and I feel the plastic from the tie straps melt into my skin. To take my mind off the pain I talk to Derek.

"So, you and the Hunter, you loved her." I state.

Derek looks at me and his eyes water.

"I get it, she used you, that sucks." I say trying to be sympathetic.

I really did feel bad for Derek, he loved her, and she used him. It actually explained a lot, why he was so guarded, and bitter. He led her to them mistakenly.

"Don't hold yourself responsible. She's a psychotic bitch. She would of done it whether she knew you are not." I say through gritted teeth trying to hold back the tears.

The pain of the melting plastic was becoming increasingly unbearable. I look to Derek to see him with his head hung in shame.

"It's my fault Laura is dead." I blurt out.

Derek looks up at me confusion written on his face.

"She was drawn to Beacon Hills because of me. She was the Alpha and she could sense my presence coming here. It's something Alpha's do without even realizing it. They are drawn to us." I say as a tear slips down my cheek.

"No, it's not your fault. She came here trying to find something out and it led her to answers that led to Kate but ultimately led her to Peter. If I would have told her about Kate she wouldn't be dead." Derek replies.

The pain in my wrist becomes unbearable and I cry out in pain.

"Aghh!"

I pull my wrists apart and pull them out from behind me, and see the plastic searing into them.

"Aria?"

I look up to Derek and smile through the pain. He looks at me surprised but proud. I bend down and melt the plastic off my ankles. Luckily I am wearing jeans so I my ankles don't face the same fate as my wrists. I quickly stand up and run toward Derek.

"I'm going to get you out of here." I say.

"No, you need to go now. They won't kill me. You need to get out of here, and if you try to take me it will slow you down. I'm too weak I would need time to heal. GO!" Derek commands me.

I look up at him through tears in my eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving you here." I counter his command.

The tears begin to spill down my cheeks. I shake my head in a no and Derek leans his head down and kisses the top of my head.

"Aria, I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have done that. I crossed the line. I just don't want to have to share you with anyone. It was supposed to be just me and you." Derek says.

I look up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I always knew you had a crush on me and when you were little, it was cute, and when you got older, it was flattering, but now…I…I just thought we would have all the time we needed, you know to figure this out but now I realize…it will always be a crush to you, nothing more." Derek says sadly.

I look up at him and I know he sees that my eyes are confirming his words.

"Der-" I am cut off by his frantic words.

"Go! Now! Someone is coming!"

I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly.

"I'll come back for you I promise." I say as I run out the door.

I run down the tunnels and remember an opening not far from Derek's house. I run through them swiftly and easily. I picture myself playing hide and seek with Derek like when I was younger to ease my nerves. I make it out of the tunnels and keep running and running and running. I don't even realize where I'm running to till I'm at the cemetery hunched over my mother's gravestone. Tears racking through me and I clutching her tombstone for dear life, cries of anguish fill the air.

"Aria?" I hear Isaac's voice.

I instantly jump up and run toward Isaac's voice. When I see him I throw my arms around his neck and cry into his neck. Isaac wraps his arms around my waist and rubs my back as I cry.

"I'm here, Aria, I'm here." Isaac says soothingly.

* * *

I slump onto my bed and pull my legs up against my chest. My wrists are still burned and bloody, and Derek was still being held by Kate. The tears started spilling from my eyes before I could even try to stop them.

Isaac had been wonderful in comforting me and only asked me once if I wanted to talk about it. When he saw my wrists he wanted to know what had happened but respected that I didn't want to talk about it. He gave me a ride home on his bike, risking getting caught by his father, just for me.

The door burst open and Stiles' silhouette is standing in the doorway. I pick my head up higher and Stiles seems to see the movement because he comes rushing in.

"Aria?! Where have you been? Are you okay?!" Stiles says as he pulls me into a hug.

I hold onto Stiles and sob into his shoulder.

"Derek, we need to get him out. Kate has him!" I say through sobs.

Stiles pulls back and looks at me with worry.

"Aria, we can't, not now. You've been gone for a whole day, we have school tomorrow." Stiles says.

I blink aimlessly and run a hand through my hair and let out a shaky breath.

"I seriously wouldn't have known you were missing if it wasn't for Orion coming over and letting me know. Scott almost died but his sister helped him with the help of Deaton." Stiles says in one breath.

I just nod my head and let out a sigh of relief. Scott was fine and Orion fulfilled his duty. I know I can count on him.

"She's fine!"

I look up to see Orion walking into the room with relief etched on his but he looks disheveled

"Oh, yeah he hasn't left. Since last night, and wouldn't leave." Stiles says annoyingly.

Orion surprises me by pulling me into a hug and he lets out a sigh of relief once I'm in his arms.

"I couldn't function knowing you could dead. I searched the woods for you but couldn't find you." He says.

I pull back and smile at him grab his hand reassuringly.

"I'm fine. I'm proud of you for saving Scott. Thank you." I say.

Orion smiles and looks down to my wrist and his face scrunches as he sees the burns. He quickly places his hands on my wrists and golden light appear behind his hands. I feel a tingle run through my wrists and bliss fills my pain. Then he does the same thing to my arWhen Orion lets go of my wrist I am surprised to see perfectly blemished free wrists. As if there were no searing burns around them.

"Thank you." I say appreciatively.

Orion smile and nods his head.

"I think I need to shower and sleep." I say to both boys.

They eye me like I'm about to break but nod their heads. They apprehensively leave the room and I slip into the restroom. I slip into the scolding hot water and let it soothingly run down my body. I close my eyes only to see Derek's pain filled eyes and his growling in pain as Kate tortures him, his electric blue eyes looking at me through anguish.

I turn the water off get out and head back into my room. I slip on some tiny blue shorts and pink tank top. I sluggishly make it into my bed and when my head hits the pillow and I'm out.

* * *

"I'm worried about Isaac, too. Peter has threatened him before but I'm also worried about Derek. How are we going to save him?" I ask Scott.

Scott, Stiles, and I are standing inside the locker room. They had just finished their morning practice. We are standing around trying to decide how to keep everyone safe and together.

"I know, we just need to keep Allison and Isaac under our watch. I think Winter Formal is our best bet. Derek we will save him, don't worry." Scott says reassuring.

"How is Winter Formal our best bet? You can't even go?" I ask.

"I know but that doesn't mean Allison can't go with someone else. She needs to be in a place where there are tons of people, Isaac, too."

I look down and feel conflicted. I need to protect Isaac but I need to help Derek, I'm his sentinel, it's my duty.

"Look, I know you don't care for Derek, both of you but he isn't a bad guy, and he wasn't really going to kill Jackson." I say looking between the two boys.

Stiles rolls his eyes and I can see that he doubts my last sentence but Scott on the other hand looks at me and nods his head.

"I need to get him out and fast. I don't know how I'm going to protect Isaac and find Derek but I have too. Derek needs me and I'm getting him out with our without you two." I say.

I see Isaac coming toward us and I motion to the boys' goodbye and walk up to Isaac, not giving them a chance to reply.

"Hey, you." I say as I pull him into a hug.

Isaac immediately responds and hugs me back.

"I was wondering." I say as we walk out of the locker room hand in hand. "If you wanted to go to formal with me?" I ask hesitantly.

Isaac eyes widen and he looks somewhat disappointed. I feel my heart drop because even if it is to keep him safe, I wanted to go with him. Seem him in a tux and get to take pictures together but from the look on his face I can see, that isn't happening.

"Aria, I-I wanted t-to tell y-you that I-I really want to g-go b-but I have t-to work." I ask stutters furiously.

I hate Isaac's father. He is a condescending asshole who takes pleasure in torturing his son. I give Isaac's hand a light reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay, I understand. Maybe, I could come over later that night and we could have a dance. You know at least one even if we don't go." I say hopeful.

Isaac stops me and kisses my lips gently.

"You are amazing. How did I get so lucky to have found someone like you?" Isaac says against my lips.

I feel my stomach twist with his words and my heart is beating furiously under my chest. I don't know what to say so I kiss his lips back gently and tenderly.

I pull back and smile at him. Isaac's eyes are playing with deep emotion behind them and it makes my knees weak.

"I'll see you after class." I say between kisses.

Isaac reluctantly pulls away and gives me a fake pout as he walks away. I chuckle at his childish behavior.

I turn around to walk toward my English class when I see Scott and Stiles standing behind a wall spying on Allison and Jackson. I slowly walk behind them.

"Hey." I yell out.

Both boys jump up and look at me with scared expressions. I instantly go into a fit of laughter.

"Seriously, I understand Stiles, but Scott?" I start to laugh harder. "Man, you should have seen your fa-" I talking and laughing when I am hit with not so very nice looks.

"We are trying to listen in on Jackson asking Allison to formal." Stiles says.

The both boys turn back toward the duo and I lean in closer.

"You got Jackson to ask her?" I ask surprised.

After what happened last night I didn't expect Jackson to want anything to do with Scott or Allison.

"Yeah." Scott replies.

I look over and see the two walk away.

"Hey, don't worry I'll be there." Stiles says as he pats Scotts back.

"I'm still going." Scott replies.

Stiles and I look at each other confused.

"Is that such a good idea?" I ask.

"Do you even have a date?" Stiles asks.

"Not yet."

"Do you have a suit." Stiles counters.

"Not yet."

"Do you have a ticket to the formal?" Stiles asks again.

"He can have mine. I'm not going." I reply.

Both boys look at me in confusion.

"Isaac's dads making him work and he can't disobey him. I think I'm going to ask my dad to ask Deaton to keep an eye on him." I reply.

"So, do you have a ride to the formal?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"No, but thank you Aria, so now that's no is a yes. And no." Scott replies.

"So you're going to ride your bike to a dance you're not allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in." Stiles says.

"Not to mention, you have werewolves and werewolves hunter all out to kick your little werewolf ass." I add.

Scott smiles and lets out a chuckle.

"Yeah, you gonna help me?" he asks.

Stiles and I look at each other and then back at Scott. We say in unison.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

I walk into the loft to find Paige standing in front of the table with books sprawled all over the table. Her hair is bunched up at the top of her head in a messy bun and she is wearing a black muscle shirt and dark red skinny jeans and some combat boots. Her long legs and lean but curvy body is something that makes her attractive but from the looks of it she doesn't know it.

"Paige, where's Orion?" I ask.

Paige looks up at me and smiles a bright smile.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you are fine. He's upstairs in the middle room." She says.

Paige smiles one last time and continues on with the task she was previously preoccupied with. I walk up the stairs and into the middle room to find it's been turned into a training room. Orion is shirtless practicing some crazy moves with a staff. When he notices me Orion stops and looks at me with a huge smile.

"Great to see you are doing better." Orion walks over to me and examines my wrists. "They look good." He says.

Orion lets go of my wrists and walks to the end of the room where he has a cabinet and he opens it and places his staff inside.

"I need your help to get Derek back." I say cutting to the chase.

Orion turns to look at me and a determined look glazes over his eyes.

"Alright, I will do anything for our pack." Orion says fiercely.

"We technically don't have a pack just Derek to take care of but I like your attitude. This is going to be a great partnership." I say putting my arm around Orion.

He smiles at me and pulls me toward the cabinet he had just opened.

"You're the brains, the magic, and I'm the muscle." Orion says.

He opens the cabinet and inside is filled with guns, grenades, bow and arrows, knives, and two Japanese katana swords. I look at Orion with awe.

"Do you know how to use all of these?" I ask.

Orion chuckles and nods his head.

"Of course, I've trained to protect my kind. I just never dreamed I'd have the honor to be a healer for a pack." Orion says with pride.

I look at his with a questioning look but know this isn't the time to talk about. We need to rescue Derek.

"Explain later, rescue Derek now." I say.

Orion nods his head.

"We are going to need Paige she is amazing with guns."

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, I hardly recognized the girl staring right back at me. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail, I had on a black razor back tank, with black jeans, combat boots, and my black leather jacket. I turn to look at Paige and she smiles at me.

"Stealth also requires becoming your surroundings, blending in. We need to blend in with the night, and it's a plus that you look totally hot." Paige says as she pats my back.

I know my nerves are getting the best of me but I can't help it. I don't know what to expect when we get to Derek. Will he be alive or dead?

I turned around to look at Orion, he is placing guns into his gun holster that lies under his jacket, and he already has his katana strapped to his back. I turn to Paige and see her strapping the gun holsters to her thigh, and she already has her guns on her hips and under her jacket as well.

"Let's roll out." Orion says as he conks his gun and places it in its holster.

I smile and lead the way out the door and toward or future Alpha.

* * *

**Hey everyone thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm about done with season one. Just one more chapter! Yay! Thanks for reading again. Much Love :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to Undeniable Weirdness, Vannillastar, Mkay-212, and PC 608. Make sure to check out my profile and click on my polyvore link to see Orion and Paige! Also Aria's outfit! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters! What a pity! I do own my Aria, Paige, and Orion, and their storylines.**

**Chapter 12**

"Paige." I call out.

Paige turns around and I toss my keys to her. She catches them with ease and smiles a bright surprised smile.

"In the back tuff guy" I say as I motion for Orion to get in the backseat.

"Seriously?" he asks with disbelief.

"Yes." I say with a smirk.

Orion gets into the back mumbling under his breath as Paige and I share a few chuckles at his expense.

We pull out of the parking lot and Paige hits the road like a bat out of hell. I pull out my phone and decide to call my father. I don't want to but I need his advice.

"Hello."

"Dad, I need your help."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but Derek has been held captive by the Argents, Alison's aunt, Kate. Orion and Paige are going to help me get him back. But I need a favor."

"Anything." My father replies without a beat.

"I need you to call Deaton and see if he can keep an eye on Isaac. I don't have time, I need to get Derek."

"Of course, I'll call you with details." My father replies.

"Thanks."

"Stay safe, I love you."

"I will, bye." I say and hang up.

"He will be fine." Paige says reassuringly.

Few minutes later and outside the woods in the car my phone beeps.

_Mountain ash, keeping him in, and Peter out. Love you._

I sigh in a relief and place my phone in the glove box.

* * *

We step in front of the gated tunnel and I turn to look at Paige and Orion they both look at me with determination on their faces. I nod my head and they nod back in silent confirmation. I turn to around and feel a hand on my wrist. I turn around and come face to face with Orion.

"I've got your back and I know you've got your magic to protect you but here" Orion hands me a holster that contains small knives. "Just in case you become too exhausted you can throw them and with your air tricks you should be able to control them, but these are last resort." Orion says.

I look down to the holster and don't know what to say or do with the holster. Paige looks at me and I know she can read the nerve wrecking fear in my eyes. She walks up beside me and pulls the holster out of my hand and straps it to my thigh.

"Don't worry, he will be fine." Paige says as she pats my back.

I nod my head and take a deep breath. I turn to the iron gate and with a flick of my wrist the gate opens. I walk in quietly and glance behind see Orion walking behind me cautiously and looking ready to attack. Paige walks beside Orion walking just as stealthy with a gun in her hand ready to fire anyone who crosses her path.

We turn a corner to hear footsteps coming our way. I look at Orion and Paige who are motioning for me to back track and hide around the corner. We lean against the wall and Orion and motions to Paige their eyes speaking to each other in a silent language. Paige suddenly springs forward and I look to Orion who is motioning for me to stay back. I hear grunting and feet moving swiftly. I lean over the corner to see Paige going one on one with a guy who looked twice as big as her.

The guy was bulky and scary looking but that didn't seem to faze her. He was coming at her hard and I was about to call out for her to look out but before the words leave my mouth Paige blocks the man's fist and punches him right in the gut. Paige swiftly hits him with a right and then a left hook and before I know it she kicks his feet out from under him. She pulls out her gun and points in his face.

"How many more of you hunters are there?" Paige asks deadly.

The man looks frightened but doesn't say anything.

"You're not going to talk?" she asks.

Silence.

"Okay, well then. O. I need you." She says.

Orion looks at me and motions for me to stay behind. I nod my head and don't even disagree because I'm in too much shock to speak. Paige was scary when she wanted to be. You wouldn't have thought she was the girl who smiled effortlessly and warmly.

Orion walks out toward Paige who is crotched down in front of the man with the gun aimed at his head.

"Yes, my dear sister." Orion says as he stalks in front of the man.

"Make him speak, please." She says so sweet you wouldn't think she had a gun pointed to a guy's head.

Orion smiles a sinister smile and pulls out his katana sword and points it to the man's junk.

"You can speak or my brother can remove some precious jewels, I know you would love to keep. They aren't worth shit to me or anyone else but to you…well you need them." Paige taunts.

I walk out of the corner and stand beside them to see the man's head covered in sweat.

"There is about six more." he says nervously.

"Are they armed?" Paige asks.

Silence.

Orion places his katana over his pants lightly putting pressure but not enough to cause a puncture. The man starts to shake nervously.

"Yes, guns, and lots of werewolf ammo." He says frantically.

I kneel down a place my hand over his head.

"Somnus." I whisper.

The man's eyes instant roll back and close.

"Let's go." I say as I walk forward.

Paige and Orion pull up beside me and follow my lead. Like the man had said we came across a pair of men standing beside a door. Paige pulls out her gun and instantly shoots the two men so fast they didn't have time to react. They were down and never had a chance. I look at her and then Orion.

"I told you guns were her trade." Orion says.

I nod my head and continue on. I couldn't believe Paige turned out to be some badass.

Walking further down the tunnels we come across four more men but this time they hear us before we do, and they are ready for us. A big huge man comes toward me and I instantly feel the heat in my hands again. I look down and back at the man to see him looking at me nervously. He pulls out his gun and before he can pull the trigger. I blast his hand with a tiny fire ball. He instantly yelps in pain and I run toward. He scurries back but he isn't fast enough and I place my hand on his head.

"Somnus."

Just like the other man he falls into a deep sleep. I look up to see Orion taking on two guys and Paige taking one guy done. With one swift kick to the jaw the man is down and out. She looks at me and smiles.

"Go, I'll help O, go to Derek." She says.

I nod my head and start running down the tunnels, with my heart beating fast in my chest. I suddenly hear a loud howl coming not more than fifty feet away from me. I instantly place my hands over my ears. When it's done I run toward the door but can't open it because it has a keypad lock. I place my hand over it concentrate with all my will and send a surge of heat that sends the keypad exploding. The door instantly clicks indicating it is unlocked. I pull the door open to see Derek hanging limply.

"Derek!" I cry out.

He slowly lifts his head up and gives me a weak smile.

"Milena." He crocks out weakly.

I feel my eyes water with joy. I run toward him and warp my arms around his waist.

"You're alive." I whisper into his abs.

I feel his lips on my head and smile to myself.

The door suddenly opens and Orion, Paige, and Scott walk in. Paige has sheen of sweat over her forehead but Orion looks like he just got up from a sitting down instead of fighting. I wonder if he has special abilities now.

I turn to Derek and smile. I look at his shackles and concentrate and suddenly a pop is heard indicating one of Derek's wrists is free.

"Someones coming." Scott says.

We all hide in the dark corners of the room knowing that without light the hunter wouldn't see us.

He walks in and passes all of us. He turns the light on.

"Ready to have some more fun? To be honest my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help." The older hunter says.

He has a bat positioned against Derek's abs.

Derek grabs the bat just as the man is about to swing.

"I brought a little help, too." Derek says.

Scott, Orion, Paige, and I come out from hiding looking at the man fiercely.

Derek punches the man and sends him flying toward the wall. I instantly run toward him.

"Somnus." I whisper.

Derek starts pulling off the wire patch that was attached to his hip. I run toward him and I'm almost to him when Scott stops me by grabbing my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"No one is helping him, not until he tells me how to stop Peter."

"What?! You really wanna talk about this now?" I ask in disbelief.

"He's going after Allison and her family." Scott relpies.

"It's because of them he's in here! It's because of them I was in here!" I yell out.

Derek looks up at Scott.

"Let me out of here." He says eerily calm.

"Not unless you promise to help." Scott says.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're sixteen years old. You're a child." Derek yells.

I look at him to see him staring at me and realize not all those words were meant for Scott, but toward himself. I felt my heart cringe. He really was upset with himself over what he had tried to do.

"Maybe you're right. But I know something none of you know."

I suddenly look to Scott with confusion written all over my face. What was he talking about? I look at Derek to see his face mirroring mine.

"Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?" Scott pulls out a document.

I grab it and look at it with confusion. The deer had a spiral on its body.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

"Where did you get that?" Derek asks deadly.

"My boss told me three months ago that someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so they could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you are going to help me." Scott says.

He walks away from Derek and turns around pacing next to Orion and Paige. My hands ball into fist and the paper incinerates into ashes right in my fist. I look to Derek who is breathing heavily as I am. I feel a surge of magic hit my body in a small wave and a small popping noise is heard.

"Just say you will help me, and I'll help you unlock your other…" Scott is interrupted by Derek jumping down.

"I'll help you." Derek says as he rubs his wrist.

* * *

I flick my wrist and send the iron gate flinging open with a lot of force. I walk out with Orion behind me and Paige and Scott holding Derek up as they struggled to keep him up.

"Hey, hold on." Derek says between pants.

I turn to look at him and Scott signals for Orion to take his spot. Scott walks up beside me.

"Hold on. Hold on." Derek repeats.

Scott and I look around wondering why Derek wants us to hold up. I look to Derek to see him slowly walking away from Paige and Orion. He is looking around nervously.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"I don't know. It was…It was kind of like it was…"

"No, don't say 'to easy.'" I cut Derek off.

"People say 'to easy' and bad things happen." Paige chimes in.

"What do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad?" Scott says.

"Not to mention all the ass kicking we had to do." Orion says as he motions between him and Paige.

"None of this has been easy." I cut in.

Derek looks at all of defeated and sighs.

"Fine, you all are right."

"Thank you." Scott says exasperatedly.

Suddenly, an arrow wizzes by and shoots Derek straight in the chest. I run forward but am held back by Orion.

"No look." he motions to Allison and Kate. "Not yet." Orion says.

I look to Allison and Kate and see Kate whispering in Allison's ear and another arrow comes flying into Derek's leg this time.

"No!" I fight against Orion.

"Scott, cover your eyes. Orion! Get her out of here!" Derek says.

An arrow shoots straight into the tree behind us and a huge flash ignites and I feel Orion pull me back and cover me.

I turn to see Scott thrown on the floor groaning and turn to see Paige pulling out the arrows out of Derek as he groans in pain.

"Take them inside now." I tell Orion.

He runs toward Scott and lifts him up and Paige has Derek up and helping them run into the house.

"Aria!" Derek yells out.

"GO!" I yell.

Kate and Allison start walking toward us. I take a deep breath and fill myself with a whirlwind of emotions. I need them to control the elements around me. The first is anger. Anger for how they hunt our kind, how Kate killed my pack, how my mother is gone, and how I'm pissed off at the bitch for hurting my friends.

The wind around me picks and the trees sway violently. I thrust my hand in the direction of Kate and send her flying back. Allison looks at me with worry and I give her an evil smirk.

"Not so much fun when you're the hunted isn't it?" I ask.

"NO, Aria, please don't." Scott yells from behind me.

I turn to look at him and in that split second I feel a blinding pain hit my stomach. I look down to see blood oozing out of my stomach. I shakily place my hand over applying pressure.

"Aria!" Orion yells at me.

He comes running toward me but I place my hand up and yell.

"Scuto!"

A glass like barrier forms between us and the house. Orion runs up to the barrier and begins banging on the barrier.

"NO! ARIA!" Orion yells out to me.

I give him a smile and a tear trickles down my cheek. I turn back to face Kate and use all the strength I have in me and see the bright light forming in my hands. The surge of magic is painful and I start to feel tears spill down my cheeks.

Kate is standing next to Allison looking at me in awe and wonder as the girl next to her looks frightened beyond belief.

The magic is becoming unbearable and I fall to my knees crying in pain, and sadness because I will be leaving people behind that I love, like Derek, Stiles, Scott, Uncle Jack, my dad and even Orion and Paige who I've just met, but most of all Isaac. I will never see him again. Most of all I'm crying because I will finally be reunited with my mother.

I feel the need to release and let go, and I'm about to when I feel huge fury bulky arms carry me off. The magic surges down and I began to cough. As fast as I am pulled up I am brought down onto a hard surface.

I look up to see two red eyes looking at me. What?! Why would Peter save me? I sit up to see him change back into his human form.

"Couldn't let the bitch kill you now, could I?" He helps me sit up. "You are very important to me." He says as he backs away and changes back into his wolf form.

I sit against the wall and place my hand over my stomach. I can feel my body shaking with the loss of blood. I look down and see my hand covered in blood.

"COME ONE!"

I hear Kate yell outside.

Then gun shots ringing through the air. Derek, Orion, Paige, and Scott I need to help them. I try to pull myself back up but can't my body is too weak. I slump against the wall defeated, when I see Peter pulling Kate inside the house.

"Look at her. Look at what you've done. She's never killed anyone. Just like my family, especially the human ones. Who couldn't heal like us, who can't heal, just like she can't. You deserve to die, but I won't be done with you, I will continue till your whole family is gone." Peter says deadly.

He turns Kate over and has his hand on her throat. Suddenly Allison comes running through the door.

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that your sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it…And I'll let her live." Peter says sinisterly.

Kate hesitates but when Allison looks at her and with a disappointment. Kate crocks out.

"I'm sorry."

Peter grips Kate's throat and I can hear grasping for air. Peter rips her throat out effortlessly and Kate falls to the floor. I stare at her lifeless body tumble to the floor and can't help but not feel any sadness for her. I look to Allison who is gasping in shock.

"I don't know about you Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere." Peter says as he stalks forward.

I pull the last of my energy and whisper.

"Suscipiet eam"

A wind comes whooshing in and glides Allison out the house causing a very angry Peter.

"WHY WOULD YOU PROTECTOR HER?!" He yells out.

I breathe heavily because it's getting harder for me to breath but I crock out.

"She's not Kate, she didn't kill them. She deserves a second chance to be different."

I start to cough and look down at my hand to see it covered in blood. The doors crash open and a wolfed out Scott and Derek come running in. Scott growls at Peter and Derek looks at me worriedly. I motion for him to stop and help Scott. He nods his head at me sadly and then both Derek and Scott rush toward him.

I look toward the door to see Orion running in and towards me, and kneels beside me, and places his hand on my cheek.

"Oh, Aria." He says sadly.

He then lifts me up in his arms. I groan out in pain.

"I'm sorry but I need to get you out of here. I promise just a few more seconds." Orion says.

The pain is immense and I can feel myself barely holding on. I suddenly feel another pair of smaller hands around my legs and guide me to the ground. I open my eyes to see Orion looking at me with fearful eyes. He pulls me into his arms and cradles me.

"I'm here, you will never be alone. I will always be here to save you." He says as he places his hand on my wound.

I suddenly close my eyes in ecstasy. The pain I was feeling is fading and the coldness I felt taking over my body was now filling with warmth.

_I have to save her._

I could hear Orion's voice say frantically. I open my eyes to see his closed and his mouth pursed into a thin line and sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

_I need her. Please. Orion, you can do this. _

I feel my eyes water as I realize I can hear his thoughts. This bond we have isn't ordinary and it in a way it makes us whole. I know it. I can feel it. I slowly bring my hand and place it on his cheek. He instantly opens his eyes.

"You won't lose me either." I whisper.

Orion looks at me and a single tear trickles down his face. He pulls me into a hug and I return it feeling a tad better.

"You're not done healing her. She's still bleeding." Paige says franticly.

Orion pulls back and places his hand over my wound. I feel warmth rush through my body and look at Paige who is smiling back at me.

Glass shattering and Scott comes flying out of the window breaks mine and Paige's smiles. Scott slowly gets up to have Peter come at him in full Alpha form. He pulls Scott up and growls in his face as if trying to give him a command. Scott replies by kicking himself off of Peter and send them flying apart from each other.

Suddenly a tires screech and a horn blares I turn to see Stile and Jackson pull out of the Jackson's Porsche. Stiles throws a beaker, filled with what looks like Molotov cocktail, and just as its about to hit Peter he catches it effortlessly.

"Shoot it! Now!" I tell Paige.

Paige pulls out her gun and effortlessly hits the beaker sending it into flames that rush all up Peter's arms. Jackson catching on throws the other one and sends Peter into a huge walking flame.

I turn my attention to Orion who slowly pulls his hand away. I look up at him and pull him into another hug.

"Thank you." I whisper.

I pull back to see Stiles running toward me. His face pales when he sees my shirt.

"I'm fine." I say as I stand up.

Stiles pulls me into a tight hug.

"Why do you always get hurt?" he asks worriedly.

I pull back and chuckle.

"I'm fine. Orion healed me."

Jackson walks up to us and pulls me into an unexpected hug.

"I'm sorry for everything." Jackson whispers in my ear.

I hug him back and try to hold back the tears that fill my eyes. This is the first time that I can honestly say the words sound sincere.

"WAIT!"

I pull away from Jackson to see Scott yelling at Derek as he walks toward a burned Peter.

"You said the cure comes from the one that bit you."

I look to Orion and he looks at me sadly. He knows what I know. No matter how much Scott begs Derek will kill Peter.

"Derek. If you do this I'm dead. Her father, her family…what am I supposed to do?" Scott pleads.

I look to Paige who looks stricken with sadness for Scott. I feel a hand grab onto mine and I look to see Stiles looking at me sadly.

"You've…already…decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter yells out.

Stiles squeezes my hand and I turn to look at him.

"He isn't?" he asks.

I look at him and I can see by how his face falls I don't have to say it, my face says it all. We both turn just in time to see Derek raise his claws and rip Peter's throat open. Derek is panting heavily as Scott looks to us with utter disappointment etched on his face.

Derek rises up and looks toward us his eyes turn red.

"I'm the Alpha now." He says in his Alpha voice.

* * *

"She isn't healing?" I ask Stiles over the phone.

"No, and we don't know what she is?"

"Look when I get home I'll go through my books, and I'll tell Paige to go through hers. See what we can find but right now I'm kind of busy. I'll call you later." I say and hang up before he can reply.

I turn my car off and pull down my mirror. I look at my face and hope that I don't look like a clown. My eyes were shaded with a shimmery natural golden eye shadow, with black eyeliner, and mascara. I pulled out my clear lip gloss and applied it to my lips nervously. I turned to the back seat and pulled out my portable iHome.

I stepped out of the car and walked into the graveyard hoping to find Isaac. I knew he was fine, thanks to Deaton, and reluctantly my father, who came up with the mountain ash idea. I smooth down my short black dress and I looked down to my black and white starred converse. I hope I look okay. I walk over to the shed to find the light on.

As, I get closer Isaac walks out with a shove in one hand and a flashlight in the other. He turns my way and I smile at him. His face is filled with utter shock but then quickly is replaced with a huge smile. I start walking toward him.

"Hi." I say as I get closer.

Isaac drops his shovel and flashlight on the floor and starts to walk toward me. I feel my heart beat fast as I see the look in his eyes. They are intense and filled with a deep emotion I can't help but shiver. I place my iHome on the floor and run into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and inhale his scent. I feel like I'm about to break with relief that he is still here alive, safe, and oblivious to everything around us. I pull back and smile at him with tears rimming my eyes.

"I came for that dance." I say.

Isaac leans forward and captures my lips in his, I feel the heat rolling off of him and kiss him back. The kiss is gentle but passionate at the same time. His lips are soft against mine and when his tongue grazes my lip I eagerly open my mouth. His tongue dances with mine for dominance. Isaac's hands run through my hair and I let out a moan. I pull back and both Isaac and I are breathing heavily.

"How about that dance?" I ask.

Isaac smiles at me and nods his head. I walk toward my iHome and Isaac follows behind me. He pulls down and lifts my iPod and smiles.

"Let me pick the song." He says.

I smile and nod. After a few seconds of looking he stops puts the iPod on the dock and presses play.

A beautiful melody of a guitar strums playing through the air and I look up at Isaac. I pull him into me. I place my hands around his neck and he places his shaky hands on my waist.

_She whispers to me_

_She whispers her secrets to me_

_And I feel her breath as it brushes my cheek_

_And her voice is the only sound I hear_

"When I hear this song I think of you. I was surprised to see you had it." Isaac says in a whisper.

I blush at his words and place my head on his chest as we sway to the music.

_And if I am broke_

_She pulls me off of my bed_

_And she makes me dance to the songs in my head_

_And it's late, but please just sing it again_

As I listen closely to the lyrics my heart swells with so many emotions.

"You really feel that way?" I ask.

Isaac places his hand under my chin to lift my head up to look at him.

"Yes, you are the best thing that's ever happen to me." He says as he places a gentle kiss on my lips.

She's under my skin

She's under my skin

And if I say no

She kisses the scar on my chin

And before I can speak, we're dancing again

We turn, and spin right out of control

As the word circle through the air our kiss steps into the rhythm of the song. The air around us starts to sway with us and I know at that moment it's my magic and it makes the moment even more beautiful. I pull away from Isaac slowly and look him in the eyes.

"I will always be here for you. No matter what, no one can ever tear us apart. I promise." I say.

Isaac pulls me closer to him and hugs me tightly. At this moment I wish that this moment could last forever.

_Wherever she goes_

_She carries a smile in her hand_

_Like a thief, she can steal any grin that she can_

_And I watch, I wait, to see her again_

_She's under my skin_

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading! That is the end of season 1 and on to season two! Yay! Which means werewolf Isaac will be in full swing! Thank you again for reading. Please leave a review it helps with my inspiration. The song is Under My Skin by Peter Bradley Adams. Much love :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic! Special thanks PC 608, heatlesyukiXD, Lucy Greenhill, MKay-212, Hispanic Alaskan and Undeniable Weirdness for your reviews! It means a lot! Now on with Season two! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I do however own Aria, Paige, and Orion.**

**Chapter 13**

I walk into my room with an ice pack and the first aid kit. I sit beside Isaac who is looking down at his trembling hands. Isaac had climbed into my window hoping not to be seen by anyone, but especially my Uncle Jack. Isaac barely made it inside the window with my help and to be honest I almost wasn't able to help him get in; because he had startled me from my constant two day search for answers on Lydia, by the way was going nowhere. Since my grimoire is a freaking spell book. I had to quickly hide my grimoire under my bed.

Once I helped him climb inside Isaac barely could keep himself up and the minute I had gotten a good look at his face, I realized, he'd been beaten. His father had given him a beating for knocking a glass over on the dinner table. Mr. Lahey wasn't a nice man and I hadn't met him, and hoped I never had, too. It made so angry and I wanted nothing more than to get my Uncle involved but he wouldn't allow me to say anything. He would become paranoid and petrified every time I tried to talk him into getting my Uncle's help.

I place the stuff beside me and take his hands in mine and rub my thumb over his hand in soothing rhythm. He reluctantly looks up at me and I place my hand on his cheek and he gently snuggles into my hand.

My heart breaks at the broken boy in front of me and all I want to do is take his pain away. Keep him safe and away from harm. It bothered me to no end that I could keep him safe from Peter, an Alpha werewolf, but couldn't keep him safe from his father, a disgusting human being. He lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes slowly. I look down to his soft pink lips and I find myself slowly placing my lips on his and I kiss him softly.

I pull back slowly and look into his beautiful blue eyes. His eyes are glazed over and I can see emotions playing behind them, which make my stomach fill with butterflies. Isaac gently touches the wisps of hair that didn't fit in my messy bun and frame my face. His eyes roam over my face as if he was taking in every inch of my face.

"You are so beautiful. I just want to memorize every wisp of hair" he lets go of the wisp of hair he had between his index and thumb. "Your eyes." he slowly and lightly runs his thumb under my eye. "Your perfect nose." He leans in and places a light peck on the tip of my nose. "Your blushing cheeks." Isaac slowly kisses both of my cheeks and then looks at me and down to my lips. "Your soft beautiful lips." Isaac slowly inches closer to my lips and I feel heart beat thumping in my ears.

Isaac looks into my eyes and I can see his eyes darkened with emotions that make a shiver run down my spine and I shudder in pleasure. His lips finally fall on mine and when they do I feel my body melt into Isaac. He pulls me closer and caresses my face as he kisses me gently. I suck on his bottom lip causing Isaac to let out a moan and pull me on to his lap so I'm straddling him. As I sit atop of Isaac he plants kiss down my neck and I can feel my breath hitch at how his tongue feels against my skin. I grab Isaac and kiss him fervently and when his tongue grazes my bottom lip I allow Isaac access and his tongue is instantly twisting with mine, causing my body to heat with passion. Isaac suddenly bucks his hips and I instantly respond and grind up on him. Our rhythm is slow but passionate. Isaac's hands run up and down my back causing goose bumps to appear all over my body.

I pull back to look at Isaac and he places both his hands on my face and his thumbs slowly rub my cheeks.

"Aria, I-" Isaac is cut off with my phone ringing.

I turn to the phone on the nightstand to see Stiles' picture appear on the screen. I look at Isaac and give him a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry." I say as I get up and answer the phone.

"This better be good!" I say.

"Oh, it's bad very bad. Lydia is missing!" Stiles says frustrated.

I pause and look out the window to see that night sky seems to be even darker than usual.

"Okay, well I'll help you look for her, pick me up." I reply.

"I didn't say I was going to go look for her."

I roll my eyes and look at Isaac and give him a smile.

"I know, but I know you, you've been in love with Lydia forever, so I know you would be the first to be out looking for her. I might not care for her, but after everything she's been through, I should help you look for her." I say as I sit next to Isaac.

"Okay, wow…okay, see you in a few." Stiles says.

I look to Isaac and run my hand through his curls.

"Lydia is missing. I'm going to help him look for her. Now, what were you about to say before my cousin rudely interrupted" I say

Isaac lifts his eyebrow and gives me a confused look.

"Wasn't she in the hospital like in a comatose state?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah, but apparently not anymore." I say as I open up the first aid kit.

"So what were you going to say?" I ask again

Isaac's eyes widen and he looks down.

"Oh…um…I forgot."

Isaac looks at everything but me. I arch my eyebrow skeptically but let it pass. I slowly place the ice pack on Isaac's eye and he winces for a second and then relaxes as he holds onto the ice pack. I pull up his shirt and suddenly feel my eyes bulge at the marks on his body. His torso was covered in green, red, yellow, and purple bruises that ranged from new to old. Then I see a huge cut running down Isaac's rib and has a few shards of glass sticking out.

"Oh, Isaac. Why didn't you say anything. You have to be in a lot of pain." I say.

I look up to him and he gives me a sad half smile. I shake my head and try my hardest to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. I wasn't going to cry. I am going to be strong for him. I pull out some tweezers and pull out the shards of glass carefully.

"I'm okay, just being near you makes me feel better." Isaac says.

My heart aches for him and I place a chaste kiss on his lips. I turn back to my original task at hand.

"This is going to sting a bit." I say as I spray some peroxide on the wound.

Isaac hiss a bit in pain but doesn't say anything. I gently clean the wound and place gaze and a tape up the wound all the while Isaac sits as still as he possibly can.

"Isaac we need to tell my Uncle. He could really help you. You don't deserve to be beaten like this." I say as I pull his shirt back down.

"NO!"

I flinch in surprise. Isaac eyes go wide and he places his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." Isaac says with shame.

I take the ice pack off of his eye and kiss his black eye. He hisses in pain but relaxes a second later.

"It's okay. I just worry about you, but I want you to know, that you can just say the words and I will go to my Uncle Jack in a heartbeat." I say as I pull back and look into his broken eyes.

Isaac places a innocent kiss on my lips.

"I need to get to work." Isaac says as he stands up.

I intertwine our hands and walk him out the front door. I pull him into a hug but am sure to be careful. Isaac places his head on top of mine and lets out a sigh.

"Oh, I want to give you something." I say as run to my car that is parked in the driveway.

I pull out a black gift bag and I turn around smiling wide at Isaac.

"What is this for?" Isaac asks.

"It's a late birthday gift."

I put the gift in front of Isaac and motion for him to take it.

"How do you know my birthdate?"

Isaac looks at me confused but takes the bag anyway.

I laugh and smile big and bright.

"Let's just say I am really good at snooping through school records. I can't believe it was the first day we met and you never even said anything, I would have been announcing it to the whole world." I reply.

He smiles wide and takes the bag.

I jump on my tiptoes anxious for him to open the gift. My smile widens as I see Isaac's surprised face when he pulls out a sleek dark blue iPod out.

"I put music in it already, and I made a playlist I want you to listen to. I hope you like. Do you like it." I ask nervously.

Isaac looks at me with watering eyes.

"Oh, no you hate it." I instantly try to grab the iPod. "I'll get you something better." I say.

Isaac shakes his head and pulls the iPod away from my reach.

"No, Aria, I love it. I-I'm just n-not use to g-getting g-gifts." Isaac stutters.

My heart aches for the boy in front of me. I pull him into en embrace again.

"I'm glad you love it." I say.

Isaac hugs me back and places a soft kiss on my head. I look into his eyes and feel my heart swell. I realize that looking up into Isaac's eyes that I would do anything to make him happy and keep him safe. The feelings came at me like I walked straight into a brick wall. I place my hand on his cheek and caress his face.

_I love you. _

_I love him._

* * *

"So if she's turning would they kill her?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know." Allison says.

I look at her and roll my eyes.

"Formal night, hello, your crazy bitch aunt shooting me, yeah, they'd kill her." I say with venom lacing my words.

Allison looks at me with shock but then looks shakes her head.

"Like I said I don't know, okay. All they say is 'we 'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here'." Allison finishes.

"What others'?" I ask.

"I don't know they won't tell me that either."

"Okay your family's got some serious communication issues to work on." Stiles says.

I roll my eyes and lean back into my seat.

"Scott are we going the right way?" Stiles asks.

I turn to look at Scott with his head out the window sniffing the air. I stifle a laugh at the sight infront of me.

"Take the next right." Scott yells out.

* * *

Walking through the woods and toward the Hale house, we all look around confused.

"She came here? You sure?" Stiles asks.

I look around for her but don't see anything.

"Yeah, yeah this is where the scent leads." Scott says.

"All right but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asks Allison.

"Not with me." She replies.

I look around and look to Stiles.

"Miss. Prissy would never come here." I say as I look around.

"Why are you here? It's not like you two are friends?" Allison asks.

Her voice was laced with frustration and dare I say a little hatred. I turn to Allison and walk straight up to her.

"I'm here because even if I don't like her, she doesn't deserve to be killed. If we don't find her before your family, she will be. That's why I'm here." I say deadly.

Allison takes a step back and looks down at her hands.

"My dad wouldn't kill her."

"Oh, like he didn't try to kill Scott."

I counter knowing she knows that I'm speaking about the previous days encounter. Chris Argent, her father, pointing a gun at Scott threating to kill him. Allison swallows down and looks to Scott sadly.

"Point taken." She says.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought. Don't make me regret saving you." I say as I walk toward Stiles.

"Aria, give her a break." Scott says.

I turn around and look at Scott.

"If I listen to you, I'll get shot, again." I say with venom.

Let's just say I haven't forgiven Scott for getting shot.

Stiles and I start to walk toward the house.

"Hey, I know you're mad at him, but you have to forgive him some day." Stiles says.

I look at him and roll my eyes and continue walking forward.

"Maybe she came here on instinct, like she's looking for Derek." Allison says.

I roll my eyes and keep walking listening to their conversation.

"You, mean looking for an Alpha." Scott replies.

"Wolves, need a pack, right?" Allison asks.

"Not all of them."

I shake my head. Every wolf needs a pack and the faster Scott figures that out the better it will be for him.

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? It is an instinct to be part of a pack?" Allison asks.

I turn around and interrupt.

"Yeah, they're stronger in packs." I answer her question.

Allison looks at me questioningly and then looks to Scott. He nods his head indicating a yes.

"Like strength in numbers." Allison states.

I shake my head and let out a sigh.

"No, like literally strong, faster, better in every way." I say.

"That the same for the Alpha?" Allison asks.

Scott shakes his head and looks at me.

"That'll make Derek stronger too." I say.

"_Orion and I, as well, will become stronger."_ I say to myself.

"Oh, hey look at this." Stiles says

I turn to look at him and walk forward and Allison follows.

"You see this?" Stiles continues.

"It's tripwire." I say

Stiles pulls it and the three of us look at each other.

"Stiles." Scott says.

"Yeah buddy?" Stiles says.

We turn to look at him and I immediately chuckle.

"Oh."

"Next time you see a tripwire…don't trip it." Scot says as he hangs upside down.

I can' help the chuckles that escape my lips and I turn to Allison to see the same expression on her face. She turns to look at me and we chuckle. We might not be too keen each other but when something is funny, it's funny.

"Yeah, noted." Stiles replies.

I pat stiles on his back and he sighs.

We start walking toward him when suddenly Scott becomes frantic.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's comings. Hide. Go!" Scott yells out.

Scaring all of as at how serious he is. I pull on Stiles arm and grabs Allison.

"Don't worry." I say.

I pull Stiles and Allison behind me.

"Non ad oculum, invisibilitatem" I whisper.

"Don't move, don't say a thing, we are invisible, but that doesn't mean we can't be heard." I say aloud.

I turn around to look at them and they both nod their heads frantically.

We see Allison's dad with two other men come walking toward Scott. Allison instantly clasps a hand over her mouth. I grab onto her hand and give it a light squeeze to grab her attention. When she looks at me I place a finger in front of my lips motioning for her to be quiet. She nods her head frantically.

We watch quietly as Scott and Mr. Argent exchange words. I look to Stiles who looks just as scared as Alison. I turn to look back at the two exchange words but can't make out what is being said because I'm too busy trying to keep myself concentrated on the spell. He motions to Scott's waist and my heart drops.

_No, not that, anything but that. Please._

I feel my hand being gripped tighter and I look to Allison who is trying her hardest not to cry. I look at her and mouth. _He's going to be okay._

She nods her head and I turn around to see Mr. Argent walk away from Scott. Once we see him out of view. I let my concentration lift.

We run toward Scott. He lets out a sigh.

"You, okay?" Allison asks.

"It's just another life-threating conversation with your dad." Scott says sarcastically.

"Stiles help me with this." Allison says.

They run toward the tripwire. I look to Scott who extends his claws and cuts the tripwire. I let out a chuckle and pull him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, for being mad at you. I love you, Scotty." I say

"No, I'm sorry about you getting shot. I really am. I love you too, Ari." Scott says.

I pull away from him and smile and feel my heart lift. I could never stay mad at Scott. We turn to look at Allison and Stiles.

"Thanks, but I think I got it." Scott says.

They both look at Scott and I, and we all let out a chuckle. Scott turns toward the Hale house and begins walking, I follow after Scott. He looks to me smiles and then looks at the two behind me. I turn to the two humans and smile.

"Comin'?" Scott asks.

I motion for them to come along and they smile and follow Scott and I. I chuckle and turn around. I might have an Alpha in Derek but can't help but feel that I have a pack with Scott. This isn't good.

* * *

I stalked around the woods hoping that my Uncle wouldn't see me lurking around, but when I heard him talking about going to the graveyard. All I could think about was Isaac. So, here I am now hiding behind a tree peering through the side hoping to God that my Uncle Jack wouldn't see me.

Isaac was speaking with my uncle and his disgusting father was standing by him. Isaac looked uncomfortable and I cursed the fact that I didn't have super hearing. I suddenly see Isaac turn toward the woods on the left side of where I'm standing and his eyes grow wide with recognition. I turn to see Derek standing there looking at him.

"non ad oculum, invisibilitatem" I whisper as I run toward Derek.

I see my Uncle Jack turn around look confused and then turn back around toward Isaac.

"What are you doing? Why did it look like he knew you?" I ask in hushed tone.

I quickly grab Derek by the arm and we retreat into the deeper part of the woods and away from the cops. I lift the spell.

"Are you going to answer me?" I ask.

Derek looks down and then back up at me.

"I helped him out last night. He needed help getting out of one of those holes. That's it." Derek says.

I eye him but he won't look me in the eye.

"Are you lying?" I ask.

"No," he states and walks away.

"Don't you dare walk away from ME!" I yell out.

"Got work to do. Call you later." Derek says as he runs deeper into the woods.

* * *

"You look nice." Orion says as we get out of my car.

I look down to my ripped jeans, black DC shirt, multicolored high tops, and my purple zippered hoodie. I pulled my beanie out from my backpack and placed it on my head.

"Thanks, I've been told I resemble a twelve year old boy in my get up." I say with a chuckle.

Orion lets out a laugh and shakes his head.

"Nah, it suits you, and from this view, you don't look like a twelve year old boy." Orion says as he places his arm around my shoulder.

We both laugh and head toward the school and see Jackson give a homeless guy a dollar. He looks toward me and Orion with a smile.

"Hey, Aria." Jackson says as he walks toward us.

"Hi, Jackson."

I give him a small wave and return a smile. It felt really weird talking to Jackson but I knew I had truly forgiven him and it was time to put the past behind us.

"This is a family friend, Orion Tate." I motion to Orion.

Jackson looks him up and down sizing him up.

"Jackson Whittmore." He simply says.

He looks to me and with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay, see you later, Jax!" I say as I grab Orion and walk away from Jackson.

"He can't know about me, or you. The less people know the better. I'm still hoping that Kate hadn't told any Hunters about me."

I look around nervously and pulled on my strings to my hoodie.

"Hey, it's all going to be okay. Allison promised she wouldn't say anything." Orion says as he grabs my hand and giving it a light reassuring squeeze.

I suddenly feel a tingle go up my arm and Orion and I pull away abruptly.

"What was that?" We both say at the same time.

We both look down to my hand to see gold light pulsate through my hand and then suddenly disappear. I look up at Orion to see his face looking just as confused and shocked as mine.

"Hey, we need to talk." Stiles says.

I jump up not expecting to hear Stiles' voice. He was standing next to me looking at me with curiosity.

"What's up?" I ask trying to shrug off the looks Stiles and Scott are giving me.

"You know how my dad was at the cemetery earlier, well turns out one of the corpse's liver was gone." Stiles says.

My eyes suddenly go wide. If Lydia turned that means…I look to Scott who is looking at me wide eyed. He then looks to Stiles.

"Wait, she ate the liver?" Scott asks.

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing." He says looking at me.

Can Stiles really be serious right now? She had to of eaten it. Stiles can tell what I'm thinking because he adds.

"You know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body." Stiles defends her.

I look to Orion who is looking at Stiles with a half-smile, finding him amusing.

"I never ate anyone's liver." Scott states.

I let out a light chuckle.

"Yeah, right, because when it comes to werewolves you're a real role-model of self-control." Stiles counters.

"Actually, wait, hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you." I say.

Scott looks at me with a look that clearly says _'Are you serious?'_

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I think she means like, what was going through your mind when you were turning. What were you drawn to." Orion says.

He looks at me to see if he was right. I nod my head in response and Scott looks down and then back at us with a dreamy expression.

"Allison." He replies.

I let out an audible sigh.

"Seriously?!" I ask irritated.

Stiles looks at me with a frustrated look.

"Okay, nothing else?" Stiles asks Scott.

"Nothing else mattered." He simply states.

I look to Orion and shake my head at Scotts answer. Orion gives me a smile of amusement.

"But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night Lydia was bit, she was with you." Scott adds trying to lighten the mood.

Stiles lets out a sigh.

"Yeah, but she was looking for…Jackson."

I pat Stiles back and give him a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Isaac stood next to his bike as he watched Aria get out of her car with another guy. Isaac suddenly felt his heart drop into his stomach. He didn't understand, he thought things were going good between them two. He watched as the taller, muscular, edgier boy place his arm around Aria.

"If you take the bite, you wouldn't have to worry about anyone bothering her, stealing her away, she would be _yours_." Derek's voice comes from behind Isaac.

Isaac jumps in surprise. He looks to Derek who is standing next to him. Isaac didn't know Derek, he never had met him before last night. When Derek saved him and explained what he had seen, and that he could become one, a werewolf, the prospects of being something more than ordinary was appealing.

He couldn't deny everything that Derek told him worried him not having control on a full moon, the bloodlust that comes along with it, and the hunters. In all honesty, Isaac thought that he rather face the full moon, the bloodlust, and the hunters, than being tormented by his father.

The only thing holding him back from saying yes was Aria. He didn't want to have to hide anything from her, and the possibility that he could hurt her was too much.

"I wouldn't let you hurt her, trust me. If anything you will be able to protect her, against anything. The offer still stands. If you decide you can find me at the abandoned train station." Derek says as if he could read his mind.

Isaac turns to look at him but is surprised to find, himself, alone.

"I'll do anything to keep her safe." Isaac said to himself not knowing that Derek could still hear him.

Isaac left his bike at the rack and walked toward the school knowing that he wouldn't do anything that could put Aria in danger. He would do anything to protect her.

* * *

Walking toward my locker I see Isaac standing there waiting for me. He has a huge smile but when he see's Orion walking beside me, his smile drops. He looks down to his feet.

"Hey."

I place my arms around Isaac's waist and hug him tightly. I look up at him to see him staring down at me in surprise. I push on my tip-toes and place a kiss on his lips. I pull away and look to Orion with a big smile. He looks between the two of us and returns the smile just as big.

"Isaac, this is Orion Tate. He is a longtime family friend." I motion to Orion. "Orion, this is my boyfriend, Isaac Lahey." I say as I motion to Isaac.

Orion extends his hand with a smile.

"Hey, man, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you. You are all Aria talks about." Orion says.

Aria knew Orion was trying to make Isaac know he wasn't a threat, and it wasn't a lie he had heard a lot about my human boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you, too." Isaac says as he shakes Orion's hand.

I look at both boys and feel like I'm standing next to two skyscrapers.

"Orion has first period with me, so I'll see you after." I say as I pull him back into a hug.

Isaac looks down at me disappointed but smiles at me anyway. I place a light chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you later." He replies.

* * *

Walking out of chemistry class I see Derek of all people walking out of the boys' restroom. I walk toward him and pull him into the vacant girls' restroom and lock the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask irritated

"Nothing."

"Don't pull that shit, not with me."

Derek looks at me squarely and there is hardness to his eyes.

"I'm the Alpha, I can pull any shit I want." he says deadly.

I take a step back, but not in fear, no, in hurt. Why is he acting so cold? If anything we should be working together. Figuring out what we are going to do about a pack.

"Derek, why are you acting this way?" I ask trying to hold back the hurt from coming through in my voice.

"Look when I need you I will call you, right now, just focus on getting stronger." Derek says and walks out the restroom.

I am left looking at the place where he stood. Wondering why he is acting so weird.

* * *

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" I ask.

Stiles, Scott and I are hiding in the woods peering out to see an ambulance with a man on a gurney. The ambulance is full of blood and the man looks like he was ripped to shreds.

"I don't know." Scott answers me.

"What kept you from doing that, was it Allison?" Stiles asks.

"I hope so." Scott replies.

"Well at least she did something right." I say.

Both Scott and Stiles look at me and I shrug my shoulders. Stiles shakes his head in disapproval.

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asks Scott

Scott sniffs the air and then looks to Stile.

"No, I got it."

Scott gets up to take off and I grab his shirt.

"Wait, I'm coming with." I say.

Scott looks at me and contemplates in his head for a few seconds and then nods.

"Guys, just…I just need you to find her. All right? Please, just…just find her." Stiles says.

Both Scott and I look at him. My heart drops for my cousin, he is truly worried about Lydia. It's times like these, that really hurt me, to see how much he cares for her, and the feelings aren't reciprocated.

"We will." Scott replies.

I don't say anything because of the lump I have in my throat, I just nod in response.

"Just follow me as best you can." Scott says.

I smirk and look at Scott.

"That won't be a problem."

Scott takes of running further into the woods and I follow him with ease. The running through the wooded area would have been hard for any normal human, but because of what I am, I'm built to protect them. With that duty, it causes, me to be just as fast, strong, and durable. Now all I have to do is work on my stamina when it comes to my magic.

"Over there."

I point to a silhouette running just ahead of us. Scott nods to me and we follow the person. As we run after the person, who I hope is Lydia, Scott finally drops down to all fours and runs full speed. I follow with effortlessness as I pick up my speed.

Scott suddenly is flying through the air and tackles the person. They both crouch down growling at each other and then that's when I get a good look at the other wolf. It's not Lydia, it's a male.

Scott takes a few steps back.

"It's not Lydia." He says to me.

The other wolf growls at Scott and pursues him.

"Scotty!" I yell out.

Scott puts his arms up in time to defend himself. They both start fighting. I close my eyes and am about to use my magic when Scott yells at me.

"No! Don't Aria! I got this!"

I look at him and see that the other wolf is retreating.

"Wait!" Scott yells out.

Scott continues after him and I follow behind them, again. We are chasing him for a good distant when suddenly the man is trapped in a snare, just like the one Scott was in the other night, and Chris Argent threatened him. I stop and began to concentrate on bringing the man down when a hand grabs my shirt and roughly pulls me away.

I look over to my right to see Scott fighting against the person's grip and when I look I see its Derek.

"Stop, I can help him, please." I plead with him

"They're already here." Derek says.

I suddenly stop moving and pull myself away from Derek. I hide beside the boys but unlike Scott I stopped fighting against Derek, knowing exactly who 'they' are.

Instantly five hunters began walking toward the wolf, and I instantly recognize Mr. Argent. He Tasers the wolf and I can hear the screams but that is all. We are too far away from them to hear so I look to the two boys beside me.

"What are they saying?" I ask.

"They are asking him why he is here, and that they know he isn't from around here. He says he's looking for the Alpha, me, he heard about me." Derek says.

I look up at him a my eyes widen in surprise and fear, if they are talking about an Alpha, that means people have been eyeing Beacon Hills for a while and that means, me too.

"He's the one who ate the liver, and the man in the ambulance, he was dead already when he attacked him." Derek keeps on filling me in.

An older man starts to talk and he is yelling toward the other hunters and suddenly he pulls out a huge sword. I suddenly feel myself shake my head knowing exactly what he's going to do. I feel tears well in my eyes and I want to look away but I can't, I won't. I need to see this. The old man in one swing cuts the werewolf and half and a loud pain-filled gut-wrenching screams is heard throughout the woods. I feel the tears slip down my cheeks I instantly clean them up.

I look to Derek who is yelling at Scott to look at the hunters.

"Look! Look! Look at them!" Derek yells.

Scott struggles against him but looks hesitantly.

"You see what they do? This is why you need me. This is why we need each other." He says and the last sentence he looks at me.

"The only way to fight them is together."

"Why?" I ask.

"They're declaring war, that's why." Derek says.

I look over to the men and feel my hands tremble with anger and suddenly my hands feel warm, not hot or scorching , just warm. When I look down my hands are engulfed in flames.

"If it's a war they want, it's a war they will get." I say.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading! I would really appreciate if you left a review telling me what you think or would like to see. Thank you to all my readers and especially to the people who reviewed! Until next time! Much Love! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone! I'm so excited last chapter was a hit! It had the most review than any of my other chapters! I'd like to thank the following readers for their awesome reviews PC 608, poorxbrokexcollegexkid, heartlessyukiXD, Hispanic Alaskan, SupernaturalCheetahFast, Trumpetchild, Lucy Greenhill, 1998baby, and Undeniable Weirdness! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters affiliated with the show! I do however own Aria, Paige, Orion, and their storylines.**

**Chapter 14**

Paige swiped my legs out from under me and I fell hard on my ass. I huffed and blew the hair out of my face in defeat as I looked up at her with a scowl etch on my face. She smiled at me and extended her hand so I could take it and a small smile started to spread across my face. I placed my hand in hers and she lifted me up with ease. I dusted myself off and looked to where Orion was giving me his 'guidance'. Where, I might add, is not really what I want to hear!

"Aria, come on use your magic. It will help you." Orion says.

Orion is leaning against the wall with his hair falling over his face and his black sweats hung to his hips and his bare torso glistened with sweat. The drops of sweat rippled down his abs and down to his obliques. I felt my cheeks heat up and noticing Orion's body. _Gross. What is wrong with me?_

"I'm trying, okay?!" I run my hand over my face in frustration. "Look we've been at it for about four hours and I've only been able to deflect Paige five times. I'm tired and I have had this weird feeling running through me all day. Something isn't right. I just need to go home, okay?" I say.

I walk over to my bag and pull out my pullover sweater. I put it on and over my sports bra and bare tummy. I pulled my baggy sweat pants over my biker shorts and looked to Orion and Paige. The whole time Paige and I were going hand to hand, I just couldn't understand how in some few moments I was faster. I shouldn't be…I've never fought much less know how to defend myself against a skilled fighter in mixed martial arts! But yet in some moments I was able to deflect her.

"I have a weird feeling, something is different. I feel…stronger." I say and my eyes open wide in realization.

_MOTHER TRUCKER! _

Orion's eyes give me a look of recognition, my heart immediately starts beating fast with rage.

"You don't think he…" Orion trails off looking toward his sister.

Paige's mouth opens in a 'o' shape and she shakes her head. I grab my bag from the floor and run out to look for 'my' Alpha!

_HE'S DEAD!_

* * *

I ran down the steps to the abandon train station soaking wet from the rain storm I had created in my fit of anger.

"DEREK HALE!" I yell out.

He walks out from one of the carts and his eyes are glowing red. My anger, spikes at seeing him with is eyes glowing red, as if he is trying to give ME a command.

"Why didn't you tell me you are forming a pack?!" I yell at him.

His eyes widen in surprise but then his face turns into a smile.

"You're growing stronger aren't you? That storm outside is you." He says with a prideful smile.

I stalk toward him and my blood begins to tingle, surge through me like an electrical bolt. Suddenly, Derek is on the floor clutching his head in pain. The anger I"m feeling is something I've never felt. It's so animalistic and primal. I want to do damage.

"What is wrong with you?! Creating a pack! Without my knowledge!" I yell out in fury.

The anger I'm feeling is stemming from the betrayal I feel from Derek keeping from me the pack he has begun to build. This is supposed to be my pack as much as his. I had a plan and he went out without consulting me. How dare he betray me.

"Ari…a…p-please." He groans in pain.

Derek is on the floor clutching his head and his eyes keeping flashing from red to blue to his natural color eyes. My mind suddenly clears of the anger that was running through my body and Derek lets out a sigh of relief. I close my eyes and shake my head in disbelief at how I just acted. I let this new found strength take over my clarity. I might be upset at Derek but I would never want to kill him. I look at Derek and disappointment runs deep through me.

"I believed in you, trusted you, and this is how you treat me." I sigh in defeat. "I need to get home. We will talk about this tomorrow after school." I say and turn away from Derek.

"Aria!" Derek yells after me.

I ignore him as I walk out of the abandoned station and into the storm outside. It's wreaking havoc, clearly resembling my internal feelings. I turn to look back at the station knowing that my heart and trust in Derek is shattered.

* * *

I slammed the door to my car and pulled out my phone. I worriedly typed Isaac's number in my phone as Orion followed behind me.

"Ugh! He doesn't answer! I'm worried about him. I've been calling him since this morning." I say as through my phone in my Nirvana backpack.

"Maybe he is sick, or asleep, or both." Orion says clearly trying to comfort me.

I look at him and let out a worried sigh,

"I went by his house. No one was there."

Orion places his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into him.

"I know with everything with Derek is stressing you out, but we will both go talk to him after school. First, though we will find Isaac." Orion says.

He rubs my shoulder in a comforting manner and I let out a worried sigh.

"Thanks Orion."

I smile at him and can't help but lean into his embrace as we walk into the school. I see Scott and Stiles walk into the locker room and jump up and out of Orion.

"I need to talk to Scott." I say as I run into the locker room.

Orion grabs my hand and I turn around ,

"I'm coming with you, plus I think I'm joining the team." Orion says with a smirk.

I smile at Orion and pull him into the locker room to find it oddly quiet. We walk slowly into the locker room to hear a clattering and as we head toward the noise I see Stiles. Everyone is staring with their mouths gaping open. I watch as Coach Finstock walks up to Stiles.

"Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So…I'm gonna walk away." He says as he slowly backs away.

"That's the Coach, you need to talk to him, if you want to play." I say to Orion motioning toward Coach Finstock.

Orion nods and lets a nervous sigh as he walks toward Coach.

"Okay, see you in a bit." He says.

Suddenly Orion turns around and gives me a smirk. "Wish me luck." He says.

Orion leans his cheek toward me and places his index finger on his cheek motion for a kiss. I roll my eyes and push his face away.

"Good luck!" I say and walk away with a smile on my face.

If it wasn't for Isaac, I'd think Orion was flirting with me, but with Isaac in my life no other boy matters.

"Hey!" I say as I squat down to help Stiles pick up the chain.

"We need to talk. Ther-" I'm interrupted by Scott.

"Theres another one. In, here right now." Scott says looking at me.

"Oh, hell no! It's a teenage boy! What the! Ugh! Derek!"

"Another what?! What are you two talking about?" Stiles ask confused.

"Another werewolf." Scott and I say in unison.

"How'd you know?" Scott asks me.

I lean forward and shake my head.

"I'm stronger. I felt it. I confronted Derek, he went behind my back." I say and the anger begins to rise.

The lights in the locker room start to flicker, Scott and Stiles look at me worriedly. I suddenly feel a warm hand grasps my shoulder and I feel hot air hit my ear.

"Aria, calm down. Relax. I'm here." Orion whispers into my ear.

I suddenly feel myself relax into his touch and look up to him and smile.

"So, do you have a plan?" I ask the boys trying to hide my blush.

* * *

I sit on the bleachers and watched as Orion and Stiles got ready to head into the field. Scott was standing at the goal trying to fish out the boys. I'd watched him take out two boys including Danny. This plan wasn't great but it was all we could come up with. Well all Stiles could come up with. I was looking around trying to find Isaac hoping that he was okay. I couldn't get the image of his father doing far worse things than I'd imagined. I'd been a nervous wreck since this morning. Isaac hadn't answered not one of my calls, since last night. I'd been giving him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he is working, maybe he's asleep, or maybe he's sick. So this morning I'd hurriedly pulled on some black tights, black shorts, a lace crop top, and a blue plaid flannel. I shoved my feet in my boots and gathered may hair, pulled it into a messy bun.

I ran out of the house and headed to Isaac's all the while chewing on my lips nervously.

Once I'd gotten there I'd noticed the door wasn't closed and the lights were still on. I slowly and carefully creeped into the house calling for Isaac, and that's when i saw the kitchen. Shattered glass and plates were scattered all over the floor. My heart immediately dropped and I felt sick to my stomach. I suddenly didn't care if Isaac's dad heard me, if he was here. I started to call after Isaac. When I didn't hear anything I started to search the house, I'd gone about through the whole house. I felt defeated and scared because I had thought I just about looked everywhere I noticed the door to what I assume would be a basement. I walked down there and found an freezer with a lock on it, it struck me as odd. Why would you a have lock on a freezer in your basement. I slowly walked toward it and took off the unlocked lock. What I saw shattered my heart. Isaac had endured more than he let on.

I look down at my phone and start to dial Isaac's number again, when I decide to look up one last time and to my utter surprise and joy. I see Isaac running toward the field. I quickly get up and run down toward him.

"ISAAC!"I yell out.

Isaac doesn't even look my way. I halt in my tracks and feel my heart fall.

"ISAAC!"

Nothing.

Not even a glance my way.

What is going on?

"Ouch. Grave digger, giving you the cold shoulder." Jackson says.

He was standing beside me and shaking his head.

"I would never ignore you. If, you would only give me the time of day. I remember there was a time when you preferred my presence over anybody's. We could be like that again, if you'd want." Jackson says.

I turn to look at him waiting to see a condescending smirk on his lips but am surprised to find him looking earnest. I smile at him and nod my head.

"I'd like to try and be friends again." I say.

We turn to look back at the field and that's when I see Isaac and Scott running full speed toward one another. What is Scott doing he has to know Isaac isn't a… my eyes suddenly bulge and I feel my heart sink into my stomach.

"Derek, no. Why?" I whisper to myself.

Why would Derek turn Isaac? I never wanted Isaac apart of this kind of danger and now Derek just put a freaking target on his back for the hunters. After what we saw, I'd thought that Derek wouldn't of wanted to put kids in danger. But the fact that he made my boyfriend a werewolf was just about the worst betrayal.

I see Isaac and Scott crouched down in front of one another panting. I turn to look at Stiles who is looking at me with a shocked expression. The sky begins to darken and I try to breath calmly.

I look past Stiles to see my Uncle Jack walking toward the field and a huge crackle thunder roars around us. I run toward Stiles and Orion.

"It's him." I say with a crack in my voice.

Scott comes walking behind me and pulls me into a hug.

"It's okay, Aria."

"No, its not. All I ever wanted was for him to be safe. I fought so hard to keep him safe. Now he has a target strapped to his back."

Stile come beside me and grabs my hand giving it a squeeze. I look at him and he is giving me a reassuring smile.

"Listen in." Stiles says as he motions toward Isaac and my Uncle Jack.

"His fathers dead. They think he was murdered."

"He might be a werewolf but he still wouldn't of killed his father, I know him." I say to the boys.

"Are, they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles ask.

"He wouldn't." I say.

I break away from the boys and run after Isaac.

"Isaac!" I yell out.

This time he turns around but doesn't look at me. My Uncle Jack looks at me and pulls up his hand.

"Please. Just one minute, please." I plead.

He lets out a sigh and nods his head.

"One minute."

I nod my head and then wrap my arms around Isaac's waist.

"I know you didn't kill him and I know what you are now. I just want you to know I still lo-like you." I say into his chest.

Isaac relaxes and hugs me back.

"I know everything." He says.

I pull away and look at him confused.

"Derek, told me everything. Plus, I was there last night."

I look at him a little surprised but I nod my head in a respones and then place my lips on his with a quick kiss. When I pull apart my Uncle's deputy is pulling Isaac away. I lean into his ear and whisper.

"I'll get you out. I promise."

Stiles and Scott stand beside me and Stile pulls me into him.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news but tonights the full moon." Stiles says.

I look back toward Isaac and then Scott.

"We need to get him out of this fast, because if we don't he's going to kill someone." Scott says.

* * *

"You need to get your ass over here now!" I whisper harshly into my phone.

I hear an audible grunt from the other end and I hang up and slam my phone into my chair. I sit down on one of the chairs outside of the office waiting to talk to my Uncle Jack. I look into the glass and am shocked to see Jackson talking to my Uncle.

_Why would he be…OH! SHIT! Jackson, what in the hell is wrong with you?!_

He's going to tell them about Isaac's dad beating him. I just know he is.

The seats beside me become occupied by two boys that I know very well. I smirk and thank the Lord up above for Stiles quick thinking.

"Listen in." I tell Scott.

He nods and gets a look of concentration.

"Isaac's Dad was beating him." Scott says with sadness.

I look down at my hands and nod my head.

"Wait, you knew?" Stiles asks me dumbfounded.

I look up at him and I can feel the shame showing on my face.

"Yeah, I've known for years, but Isaac told me never to tell anyone. He made me promise." I say as I look back down at my hands.

"Hey, its okay. I understand. You love Isaac. You wouldn't betray his trust like that." Scott says.

I immediately look up and I can feel my face redden.

"I-I…"

I'm cut off by Stiles jumping up and pulling a magazine in front of his face. I roll my eyes at Stiles and turn to look back at my Uncle Jack.

"Hi, Scott." He looks to Scott as he rolls his eyes at Stiles. "Hey, kiddo." He says to me.

"Hey." Scott and I say in unison.

My uncle looks at us and smiles and then looks at Stiles and lets out a huff of disbelief as he walks away. I'm about to get up and follow my Uncle Jack when I deep voice that sounds eerily firmilar.

"Boys."

I turn to the doorway and there stood the very man I'd seen slice a wolf in half. My eyes widen in surprise and my heart rate picks up. The anger within me starts to course through my veins and I can feel it trying to reach the surface. I cling to the arms of the chair and try my hardest to calm my breathing. Both boys get up and look at me in worry.

"Aria."

I turn down the hall to see Orion walking toward me. The boys follow the man inside the office and I run toward Orion. I rush into his arms and let out a huge sigh.

"They took him. He didn't kill his father. I know him. I trust him."

Orion strokes my hair and tries to reassure me.

"I called Paige, she is on her way with Derek." He says.

* * *

The door to the loft slid open and Derek walked into the loft hoping to find Orion but instead came face to face with his sister, Paige.

She walks toward him with natural grace that is surprising to Derek considering the girl was six feet tall. She had a smile across her face that was full of warmth. She was in a dark grey v-neck shirt, her long legs were covered in black jeans, and her feet were tucked into some black boots. She extended her hand out to Derek.

"I'm Paige. I never got to introduce myself, you know between pulling arrows out of you, and dragging your ass out of the crossfire." Paige says with a laugh.

Derek's eyes widened but he still takes her hand and shakes it.

"Derek." Is all he say.

Paige's smile never falters and she walks toward the table where she currently had all her books opened up. She pulls her long brown hair into a messy ponytail and begins reading again, leaving Derek looking around the loft. He walks a little further and clears his throat.

Paige looks up and arches her eyebrow at Derek.

"Is Orion here?" Derek asks.

"Nope, he's at school." Paige replies looking though her books.

Derek nods his head and begins to retreat towards the door, but suddenly stops.

"Your going to need my help aren't you?" Paige says.

She has a smirk playing on her face as she flips through the pages of her book. Derek responds with an audible grunt.

"I thought you were a werewolf not a caveman, words are preferred." Paige says as she slams her book.

She walks over to a back pack and places the book inside.

"Let's go, wolf man." Paige says with a smirk.

Derek rolled his eyes in disbelief and walked out with a smirking Paige behind him.

* * *

Orion and I start walking to leave the school when suddenly Scott come running behind us.

"Come on, they're taking Isaac."

We all start running toward the exit and when we hit outside the school doors, we see Isaac sitting in the back seat of a cop car.

"Isaac!" I yell out and run toward the car.

He turns to look at me and gives me a soft smile. He then places a hand on the window and I feel tears rimming my eyes. The car begins to start and drive off. I'm about to run after him when Derek's car comes screeching to a halt in front of me. I run toward the car and Paige opens the door and lets me. Orion follow suit.

"Get in." Derek says.

I peer out the window to see Scott still standing at the doors.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." He says agitated.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me." Derek says.

"No I've got a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott yells out.

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek replies.

Flashes of the freezer start coming into my mind. I look to Orion and he's looking at me confused.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"Whatever, Jackson said to the cops, what's in that house is worse. A lot worse." Derek says.

"What is he talking about?" Orion asks.

I shake my head and feel a tear slip out and down my cheek.

"Nothing we should discuss now." I say looking at my shaking hands.

I look up to see Paige sit beside me as Scott sits in the front with Derek.

"Thanks for coming Scott. I appreciate it." I quietly say.

Scott turns to look at me and his eyes grow wide. He places his hand on my leg and gives it a light squeeze.

"I will help the best I can." He replies.

Derek looks at me and I scowl at him.

"This is your fault. All you do is destroy everything that is good in my life."

My blood heats up and I feel my body surge with power.

"Aria, calm down. Stop this now." Orion says calmly as he places his hand on mine.

Just like before as his hand make contact with mine a golden light appears. Orion immediately lets go of my hand. Everyone's eyes are gaping open but before anyone can ask I look back at Derek and say.

"If anything happens to him. I will never forgive you. EVER." I say coldly.

Derek's eyes sadden and he nods his head in understanding. He slowly turns toward the wheel and puts the car in drive.

"We are definitely talking about that." Paige motions toward our hands. "But after we get Isaac out of jail and safe." Paige says.

Orion and I nod our heads at Paige.

I look out the window and feel my heart sink. We need a plan to get Isaac out of there and before the full moon.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! I know it is short but I hadn't written because I was waiting for my new laptop to come! it arrived today! I was so excited that I decided to write this chapter but split it in half so I could post it today! Review are much appreciated! Thank you again for reading and special shout out to PC 608! Your awesome girl! Much Love! :))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading! You guys are soo awesome! I'm so happy with the response I've getting thank you all! Special thanks to imogenew, PC 608, Lucy Greenhill, LynZann, Mkay-212, 1998baby, callingallwolfpacks, Undeniable Weirdness, SupernaturalCheetahFast, zombiefishsticks and PsychoBarbie. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read and review my Fic! You guys freaking rock!**

**Special Shout out to the lovely PsychoBarbie who is now my BETA! Words cannot express how grateful I am to you!**

**I want to share with you all that my beta PsychoBarbie and one of my favorite Teen Wolf fanfiction and favorite TVD writers just published an ebook called Cursed under the name C.D. Blaire. It is amazingly awesome! It's only 99 cents y'all! Go to smash word dot come and just type in C.D. Blaire or go to PsychoBarbie's profile and she has a link to the book. You won't be disappointed! I absolutely fell in love with the book and am happy to say that it is going to be a series! So come on guys please check it out! I promise you won't be disappointed its jam packed with action, supernatural, mystery, and some yummy boys! Everything we love in great supernatural books! Like i said check it out! You won't be disappointed! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters affiliated with the show. I do however own Aria, Orion, Paige, and their story lines.**

Chapter 15

We pulled up to the Police Station in Stiles' jeep. Orion, Paige, and I were sitting in the back dispersing weapons, while Derek and Stiles spoke quietly in the front seat.

"We've practiced with the knives but I'm not very good at them." I quietly tell her.

Paige continues to strap the holster to my thigh before speaking. "You are actually a lot better with them than you think."

She was smiling her warm signature smile and it gave me the newfound confidence that I needed. I look to the front to finally hear the conversation that was accruing between my cousin and Derek.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office." Stiles looks to me and I move up and look toward the station to see a woman officer. "The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles says.

"Derek can distract her." I coldy tell him, not looking at the new Alpha.

Derek looks to me then Stiles and nods his head.

"Yeah, I'll distract her." He agrees, reaching for the door handle.

Stiles looks at me with a confused expression before grabbing Derek as he is about to open the door to the jeep.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-you? You're not going in there." Stiles all but yells at him.

Derek looks between Stiles and his hand that is grabbing him from going outside. His face is filled with agitation and disbelief that my scrawny cousin is actually trying to stop him.

"I'm taking my hands off." Stiles eyes widen in alarm as he releases the bigger man.

"I was exonerated." Derek reminds him.

"You're still a person of interest."

"A dumbass, who doesn't always think before he acts, but he's an innocent person." I say, still not looking at Derek.

"Him? Yeah right!" Stiles exclaims.

I look at Stiles with a serious expression on my face. "Stiles, please, we need to hurry. Isaac is in trouble." I plead with him.

Stiles only looks at me for a few seconds before he lets out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?" He asks, his eyes drifting back to the Alpha.

"To distract her." Derek replies.

"Uh-huh, how? By punching her in the face?" Stiles counters.

"Seriously, Stiles does it matter?! We need to get in there and get Isaac!" I snap at him.

Derek looks first at me then at Stiles. "By talking to her."

"Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Stiles asks.

"STILES!" I yell at him, growing more and more frustrated.

Derek just looks at him with agitation, wanting to be done with this and inside helping his new beta.

"_Dead Silence?_ That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek growls at him.

"No one is punching anyone in the face." I snap, moving my head in between the front seats. "Go, Derek. _Now!"_

He looks at me for a few seconds with sadness in his eyes but I only stare back stonily. I can't look at Derek the same anymore. After, betraying my trust, I don't know if I could ever trust him again. I finally look away from him and when I do he lets out a sigh, and gets out of the jeep.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen." I instructed to the remainder people in the car. In about thirty seconds, Stiles, Orion and I will go in and sneak past Derek at the front. Paige, I need you to stay near Derek in case he fails. If he does, distract the officer anyway you can."

Everyone nods and we all exit the car trying to be as stealthy as possible while Derek is in the front talking to the woman officer. Derek quickly turns his charm on, effectively charming the female officer who all but swooned as he spoke.

Stiles looks at me and rolls his eyes. "Seriously?" he whispers.

I roll my eyes back and motion for him to be quiet. We silently make it past the front and into my Uncle Jack's office. Stiles goes to the lockbox and opens it to find the keys missing.

"Oh, no." He groans.

"What do you mean, oh, no?" I ask worry in my voice.

Stiles looks at me and lets out a sigh. "I left out a little detail because I thought we dealt with it."

"What detail?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"The hunters are coming to kill Isaac." He says in a rush.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Isaac couldn't die, I wouldn't let him die!

"It might not be them who have the keys." Stiles tries to reassure me. "It seems like she is the only deputy on duty, so she might have the keys."

"Well let's go get the keys." Orion suggests.

Stiles begins to nod his head before quickly shaking it. "How?" He asks.

"Don't worry about that, Paige is out there, she can help us get the keys, trust me." Orion confidently replies.

"I hardly know you." Stiles counters.

"You trust me right?" Stiles nods and I grab his hand, pleading with him. "I Trust him, please?"

Stiles lets out a defeated sigh and I take that as him agreeing.

"Thank you. How about you guys go back to the front, I'm going to go find Isaac."

"NO!" They both cry in unison.

I placed my hand on my hips and glare at them as I give them a challenging look. They both look down in defeat because they both know that I will do what I want.

"Be careful." Stiles warns me.

I nod my head and pull my cousin into a hug. I look to Orion who smirks and nods his head and I chuckle at him as we part ways. The boys go left and I wait till they are out of view, then I head right. I'm abruptly cut off by a deputy.

"Whoa." I say, taking in his appearance. He has an arrow stuck in his leg and a syringe with dark liquid in his hand. I look at him and start to back away, knowing he was dangerous. I'm turn to run but he reaches out a hand and roughly grabs me as his other hand came up to cover my mouth. I can't breathe, I'm struggling against his hold and I try screaming out to the boys. I'm panicking and suddenly the lights in the hall start to flicker erratically as my magic pulses through me. He's dragging me away and I'm trying my hardest to fight him. I can't let him get to Isaac, I can't and I need to find a way to warn the others.

My eyes suddenly bulge at seeing the fire alarm and I make a grab for it, triggering the alarm. The bells start ringing and I almost sigh in relief, knowing they will find me. The guy holding me drags me into the holding room and lets me go, throwing me to the ground. I'm about to get up when I notice the cell door is busted open.

_Oh, no. We're too late. _

The Hunter is looking around for Isaac when he is abruptly tackled, sending them flying across the desk. I crawl toward the wall away from the commotion and get a good look at Isaac, who is in total wolf form. My heart breaks a little at knowing there really was no out for him, that Isaac would be forever a part of the world I want to keep him out of.

He grabs the hunter and throws him into the wall and lets out a deafening growl at the hunter before smashing his head into the wall. I suddenly feel arms around me and look to see Orion helping me up. My eyes are pulled back to the scene at the sound of breaking glass, Derek stepping on the syringe that the hunter had. A growl makes me look up to see Isaac glaring at Orion with his arms around me. He lets out another growl as he stalks towards us. Orion's grip on my shoulders tighten in an attempt to shield me, protect me from Isaac. Derek runs in front of us and lets out an Alpha roar that sends Isaac cowering against the wall. He looks up from his fetal position and I see Isaac has gone back to himself. I push away from Orion's arms and run towards him, throwing my arms around his neck as I hold him tight.

"I'm sorry." I whisper into his ear as I feel his body relax into mine. "I'm here now, and I'm never leaving you."

He slowly wraps is arms around me and sighs against me.

"Let's go before anyone comes." Derek tells us.

I nod and pull back from Isaac's embrace and look at him. He is looking at me sadly, so I place my hand on his cheek.

"Let's go. I promise I won't leave you." I say and press my lips to his. When I pull back he gives me a small nod and shakily gets up.

"I'm going to stay behind." Stiles says.

I nod and give him a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

"We can hide him with us." Paige suggested, looking around at everyone.

We were all standing in around the abandoned station contemplating where to keep Isaac while he was a wanted fugitive. Keeping him with Derek was out of the question, considering the hunters know he is a part of Derek's pack now.

"I know your dad won't mind, plus he comes back in a few days." Paige continues.

I nod my head at Paige. "That sounds like a good idea."

"No." Derek says.

I turn to look at the brooding wolf who hadn't spoken a word since we had arrived. I arched my eyebrow and gave him a stern look.

"Yes." I counter.

Derek walks toward me, his eyes glittering dangerously. "No."

I start walking towards him, my eyes making direct contact with his, looking just as a dangerous. "Yes." I snap at him.

"As his Alpha, I say no." He says in a commanding voice.

I clench my fists tight and keep glaring at him as I let out a huff of annoyance. "As, your sentinel, I say yes."

"You don't have a say."

When those words leave his mouth the tenuous control I had snaps and I'm replaced by the primal anger that swarmed me the night before. The lights in the station flicker and the sound of whirling wind outside can be heard. Derek suddenly becomes very still and I can see the vein on his forehead start to pop out. He suddenly drops down to his knees and is hunching over in pain as my eyes narrow.

"Aria, stop, this isn't you, you know this isn't you." Orion tries to soothe me.

I shake my head, my eyes never leaving Derek as he writhed in pain. "You don't know me."

I look back to Derek and see him hunched in pain; and I should feel sorry for him, I should want to stop but I don't. All the pain and betrayal I felt from earlier has returned full force and it is now slowly hurting Derek, making him feel physically, what I felt emotionally. I never blamed Derek for any of the things that happened to his family or my mother, I was always on his side, so loyal, like a lost puppy, willing to do anything just for an ounce of affection; but now with my heart and trust broken in him, I saw the real Derek. The Derek who acted foolish and fell in love with a hunter and because of his actions, led to the death of his family, which led to my parents failed marriage, and lastly to my mother's death. Every good thing in my life was taken from me and it was his fault.

I walk towards him and drop down to my knees so I can look at him. I pull his face into my hand and force him to look at me. "It seems like I have all the say in this." I whispered, my voice silky.

His eyes widen as he looks up at me. "Y-Your….e-eyes…" He grounds out through gritted teeth.

I look at him with curiosity before turning to look at Orion, Paige, and Isaac who are looking at me with the awed expressions etched on their faces. Isaac is the first to walk toward me and when I see the awe turn to worry, I immediately regain control over myself, releasing Derek as my heart plummets and I realize that what I am doing is potentially scaring Isaac. He comes closer to me and is about to place his hand on my cheek but I take a step back, almost ashamed that he has to see me like this. Isaac isn't deterred though, he just walks forward again and grabs me by the waist, placing his hand on my cheek.

"This isn't you, I _know_ you." Isaac whispers, looking into my eyes.

I shake my head and look to Derek who is being helped up by Paige. I look back at Isaac and he leans in and softly kisses me and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"He can go with you, but once he is cleared and I will find a way to clear his name, he is coming back with me." Derek's voice is cold and he refuses to look at me but even from where I am standing I can see the look of hurt, betrayal and anger in his eyes at my actions.

He turns to leave and a part of me want to go after him and apologize, tell him I didn't mean any of it but the betrayal and the anger I felt for everything he had done made me think otherwise. I turn away from him, choosing to lean against Isaac instead.

* * *

"So," Stiles comes up behind Orion and I, looking between the two of us. "He's hiding out with your sister, at your father's place?"

I nod my head and look up at Scott and Allison climbing the wall, clearly competing against each other.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Stiles asks me and I shrugged.

"Yes, because when Uncle Jack told me Isaac escaped I played the 'Oh my god my boyfriend is missing card.' and fake cried." I tell him.

To be honest having to lie to my Uncle Jack killed me but I had no choice. Keeping Isaac safe was a main priority now. He was pack now, and I had to keep my pack safe.

"Wow, Dad really underestimates you." Stiles shoots me an awed expression to which I lift an eyebrow too.

"Clearly."

Lydia walks by us and looks at me but her usual snobby look isn't so snobby. I turn my arched eyebrow towards her and she lets out a small huff. "Seriously, Aria, you should really go out shopping with me sometime. Get you out of your whole les- 'Tomboy' look."

I cross my arms in front of my chest and I know I must be scowling because she arches her eyebrow in response.

"Just think about." She says and walks away.

I look to Stiles who is looks dumbstruck by Lydia's words.

"Did that just happen?" I ask surprised.

Stiles looks at me and just nods his head with his mouth hung open.

"Why aren't you mad?" Orion asks me.

"Anyone who knows Lydia Martin, knows that wasn't an insult, but more like her extending an olive branch, trying to make amends, peace." I reply.

Orion only looks at my cousin and I in confusion before shaking his head in disbelief. "Damn she must be a big bitch for that to be considered her making amends." Orion says.

I only burst out laughing at his statement because he was right.

"Whoa!" Scott yells.

My defenses automatically start to kick in and I am about to rush to Scott on the floor, when Orion grabs my wrist.

"He just fell from the top, he's okay." Orion whispers.

I nod my head and wonder why I acted this way, what possessed me in, that moment to fight off anything that caused Scott to yell out in fear.

I suddenly noticed that everyone was laughing as I made my way toward the mat and I see Coach sitting next to Scott as he laid there catching his breath.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." He start to chuckle. "_Right?"_ He continues to chuckle before abruptly standing up.

Next two." He yells. "Stilinski, Erica, let's go."

"Which one?" Stiles and I ask at the same time, glancing at each other.

Coach looks between us with a shrug. "Does it matter?"

"Rock paper scissors?" Stiles asks, turning towards me.

"Best two out of three?"

He nods and we both lift our hands to play. I count to three, smirking in triumph when my scissors beat his paper. He let out a small groan before counting again, my eyes growing puzzled at his weird hand gesture.

"Hell yeah! Lizard eats paper!" He crowed triumphantly.

I arched my eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked. "We're playing rock, paper, scissors, lizard, spock, okay?"

"Fine." I griped before counting again, smiling in triumph when I won. "You forgot lizard poisons Spock. I win."

Stiles lets out a sigh of defeat. "Until next time, young one." He says as he walks up to the rock climbing wall.

Orion looks at me with a smirk on his face. "You're such a geek."

I push him and he starts to laugh.

"I think it's kind of hot."

My body stiffens and I can feel my cheeks redden at his words and I slowly turn to look at Orion. He is looking away as he runs his hand through his hair and pulls it into a tie, as if what he had just said was nothing. I decide to brush it off like him and pretend it hasn't happened.

I look up at the wall and see Stiles climb up like a little monkey. I see him coming down with a huge smile and that's when I notice Erica hasn't moved from her spot on the wall and she's whimpering in fear. I walk closer to the wall and remember something I'm sure most people haven't, she has epilepsy.

Erica hadn't always been the girl you see now. Up until we were in middle school, she had friends and she went to birthday parties but that all changed. I can still remember the first time I'd ever seen Erica have an episode, her first seizure. Stiles and I were in English class and of course we sat in alphabetical order, which meant Erica sat in front of me and Stiles behind me.

_"Aria, did you watch the Star Trek marathon last night?" Stiles leaned forward and whispered in my ear._

_I turned around to look at my cousin and nod my head. "It was awesome! I swear my parents were pissed when they walked into my room and -" I stop mid-sentence when __I'm shoved from behind and I turned to see Erica Reyes had pushed back against my desk, pushing me into my cousin. _

_I frowned as I realized she was__ having a seizure. I quickly jumped out of my desk and shoved it out of the way, __grabbing__ Erica into a bear hug before she __could__ fall onto the floor. As gently as I __could__ I placed Erica on the floor and pushed her desk back. _

_"Mrs. Kelly, please call 9-1-1! She's seizing!" I yelled at the teacher. _

_I look around to see the whole class staring in__ shock and__ fear at Erica. I looked to Stiles who was looking at me without fear but waiting for me to tell him to do something. Boy does he know me, so well._

_"Move the desk away from her." __I instructed._

_Stiles __obliged, __moving the desk __away as the other__ kids slowly got up and backed away from her._

_"Oh my god! She's peeing!" _

_I looked up to see one of her friends __looking down__ in disgust. I __glared at her._

_"Why don't you shut up! She doesn't have control of her body but I do! I will tell my fist to connect to your face, if you don't shut up!" I __yelled._

_Erica suddenly stopped and looked __up__ at me in confusion. She __shakily lifted a hand, running it over her face__. "W-what happened?" She __asked in confusion__._

_Before I __could__ respond, the door __flew__ open and EMT's __were__ rushing in __to take__ care of Erica. She __was wheeled__ out of the classroom __and was absent from school for the next three days._

_When I got home I made sure to ask my father if she was okay. He had assured me Erica was fine and that she was having tests run on her but he couldn't share __any more information with me__._

_I had never really spoken to the girl before but she would smile and __say hi to me__ every morning before class started. _

_On the day she had returned she didn't look __that well.__ Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing sweats. I smiled at her and said hello like our usual mornings but she only gave me a sad smile and looked down at her clasped hands on her desk. My heart clenched in my chest and I sat down__, feeling horrible for the poor girl__. Later, that day when I went to my locker I found a teddy bear with a card attached._

_Aria, thank you for saving my life. Without your wonderful skills and quick thinking I wouldn't be here._

_-Erica_

… …. …

I start to walk forward hoping that no one starts to make fun of her but she starts hyperventilating, causing everyone to crowd around the mat.

"Erica? Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asks.

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out!" Lydia informs Coach.

I roll my eyes at Lydia's condescending attitude, even if she was right.

"Erica?" Coach calls out again.

"I'm fine." Came her weak reply.

"Coach maybe it's not safe." Allison says.

"You know she is epileptic." I add.

Coach suddenly looks around, surprised at the news. "Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff? E-Erica y-you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you. Come on." Coach coaxes her to come down.

We all wait on bated breath to see if she will calm down and listen. When she does I let out a sigh as does Coach.

"You're alright. Let's go shake it off. You're fine." Coach says as she comes down.

Erica starts to walk away and everyone is laughing at her. I watch as she walks away, tears in her eyes. I want to comfort her but at the same time I don't think I should. I look to Scott who seems to be mirroring my inner thoughts.

* * *

Putting my military jacket on over my Rolling Stones Tee I grabbed my Nirvana backpack, pulling it on. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I slipped it out to see a text from Isaac saying he missed me. I smiled to myself and sent a quick 'miss you, too' back. I hissed in pain as my skin started burning under my shirt and I quickly pulled out my amulet to see it was glowing and radiating heat. I grazed my hand over the lapis lazuli and suddenly a strong urge to go into the gym over took me. I started running into the gym to find Scott catching a seizing Erica.

"Put her on her side!" I yelled out as I started running toward them.

People must have heard me yell out because they started piling in the gym.

"How'd you know?" I ask him, looking down at the Blonde

Scott looks at me, confused. "I just felt it."

I nod my head.

"You?" He asks.

I pull out my amulet.

"This." I say as I show it to him.

* * *

I walk into the loft with Orion in tow and we immediately see Paige standing in front of the table staring down at her books. She is so deep in reading that she doesn't hear us come in but someone else did. Isaac comes down the stairs with a huge smile across his face and I walk towards him. When we meet he grabs my face and presses his lips to mine, he kisses me a little more fiercely than he ever has and I'm taken aback by his aggression but am not by any means upset. If anything, I'm turned on. I reluctantly pull away because we have two people in the room with us but Isaac only smiles down at me.

"I missed you, it is so boring here without you." He says.

"I missed you, too. You were all I could think about." I reply with a grin.

Orion clears his throat and I quickly turn around.

"Sorry, to interrupt, but we have some training to get to." Orion says.

I nod my head and turn to Isaac. "Would you like to join?"

He looks at me with confusion. "What do you mean training?"

"Orion helps me with self defense. He's teaching me how to fight."

He looks at Orion, then down at me, his jaw clenching in anger. "You put your hands on her?"

Orion looks at me and then at Isaac, a smirk playing on his face. "No, Paige does."

Isaac looks at him with anger coursing through him as Orion stared back at him with an expression I couldn't decipher.

"Ugh…the testosterone is killing me!" Came Paige's sarcastic cry as she slams her book shut, causing us all to jump in surprise.

"No training today, we have to go see Deaton." Paige says to us.

"Why?" I ask.

"He said you've been making excuses not to go see him. You really need to go and train with him as well, it's important Aria. Derek and now Isaac need you to be strong." Paige says.

I look down at my feet and know she is right but hadn't wanted to go see Deaton because practing my magic reminded me of my mom. That was something that hurt way too much sometimes.

"I know. Can I at least speak to Isaac alone before we go?" I ask with a sigh.

Paige nods her head and grabs Orion pulling him out the door with her.

I look up at Isaac, nervousness playing across my features"I know this is all new to you and I know my powers last night scared you. But-"

"It didn't scare me." He interrupted me. "It's just when you did that, you turned into someone else. Your whole demeanor was someone else completely. Not to mention that your eyes turned into an eerie blue." Isaac looks down to see my amulet and his eyes widen. "Like that color of blue." He says as he touches the stone.

* * *

We walk into Deaton's office and Paige doesn't even wait for him to greet us she just walks straight to the back room. I look at Orion and arch my eyebrow giving him a curious look.

"She works here now. Since she decided to put off going to college and all. She needed a job to keep her busy." Orion explains.

"Oh." I respond.

We walk to the back room to see Deaton standing there giving us a smile. "Aria, I see Paige has persuaded you to finally come by my office."

I nod my head and place my Grimoire on the table. "Yes, I'm sorry, I am ready to start training."

Deaton nods his head and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I know it is hard to train, it reminds you of your mother but this is what she wanted. She wants you to learn control so you don't potentially put yourself in danger. I knew Lena very well, she wouldn't want you to stop because it hurts you. She always said, "Fear pushes you to conquer but pain-"

"-Is what makes you a survivor." I finish.

Deaton smiles at me with pride. "She lived by the words."

Orion grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"You see that?" Paige exclaims as she points toward our hands.

I look down to see the golden light coming from our hands and I immediately pulled my hand away. The weird part was when I let go the light didn't disappear, instead it traveled up my arm and stopped at my chest. When it reached my chest the light disappeared.

Deaton looks at us both with an odd expression. "Interesting."

"I've been going through all my books but I don't know if I can figure it out. I don't think I have enough resources." Paige explains to Deaton.

Deaton nods his head as he places his hand on his chin. "We will discuss this more later, Paige. Aria, we need to start practicing your magic." He says as he pulls a chair out for me to sit in.

He turns to Orion and gives him a smile. "Don't think I forgot about you. I can help you as well."

Orion smiles wide and he pulls out a chair next to me.

"You two have to promise you won't tell anyone I'm helping you." Deaton says.

We both look at him confused.

"Why?" I ask.

"No one must know. Just promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Stiles and Scott." He says.

I nod my head in response even though I'm confused by his request. I had a feeling Deaton was hiding something from us, but I didn't press the matter, I just needed to become stronger.

* * *

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read! Reviews are appreciated and once again loved to thank my Beta PsychoBarbie! You are amazing! Check out her book! :)) Much Love! Until next time! :))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time to R&R! Thank you to PC 608, Lucy Greenhil, Guest, Mkay-212, heartlessyukiXD, imogenew, and dylano'brien97 for your reviews! **

**Special shout out to my BETA PsychoBarbie! You totally rock! Your Beta skills are amazing!**

**Don't forget that my BETA just published her very own ebook! Please go to her profile PsychoBarbie press the link and checkout her book! It's totally awesome! I love it! If you love supernatural genre then you will love her book! Please check it out you won't be disappointed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters! What a damn shame! I do however own Aria, Orion, Paige, and their storylines. **

**Chapter 16**

"How's he doing?" Scott cryptically asked me.

"He is adjusting surprisingly well. Derek is suppose to go by today." I replied.

"He has a lot of aggression he has to work on." Orion added.

I look at him and know living with Isaac hasn't been the easiest situation. I gave him a small understanding smile and then looked down at the crap the cafeteria called food. I was debating on whether or not to eat my so called pizza when Stiles slams some keys on the table and sits down.

"Got 'em. Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet everyone at the rink, cool?" Stiles asked Scott.

"What's going on?" I asked, curious as to why my cousin is nervous.

He looked at me let out an annoyed sigh. "I told Fabio over here to tell you." Stiles exclaimed as he gestured to Orion.

Orion let out a chuckle at being called Fabio before turning to me to explain. "Sorry, I forgot, Stiles invited me and you to join them at the ice rink."

I look at Stiles still wondering why he's so nervous. "Okay, so why the jumpiness?"

"Because of who's going. Scott and Allison, you and Orion, and me and Lydia." Stiles emphasized on him and Lydia.

I look at him in disbelief, did they really get Lydia to agree to go on a date with Stiles? If so, how?

I looked at Stiles in disbelief before pointing between Orion and I. "We aren't a couple."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I know but it would just be a lot better if I had you there for support. I'm really nervous, okay?"

I nodded my head and grabbed his hand in a comforting manner. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Plus, I didn't want you to feel like the odd woman out, so I invited Orion." Stiles continued to explain as he looked at the other teen.

I followed his gaze, turning to look at Orion who was biting into an apple. He turned his head to look at us with confusion etched on his face as he slowly chewed his food.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Orion asked after swallowing his apple.

He clearly wasn't paying any attention to our conversation and I rolled my eyes before reaching over an poking him on his cheek. "Yeah, that dimple. So, you wanna go?" I asked.

Orion chuckled and graced me with a killer half smile. "Yeah, I've got to warn you though, I'm might out skate you."

I chuckled before sticking my tongue out at him and nudging his shoulder.

"So, Scott is that cool?" Stiles asked again.

This time Scott didn't have time to answer as he looked at the entrance of the cafeteria in shock.

I turned around to see Erica Reyes walking in with a load of confidence. She was walking in on platform leopard heels, tight leather mini skirt, extremely tight white v-neck, and a leather jacket. Her hair was curled into big blond curls. She strutted toward one of the tables like a sexy vixen and leaned over seductively looking at the boy. He clearly was enthralled by Erica's new appearance. She took the apple off his tray took a bite out of it before seductively wiping her mouth.

Suddenly someone slammed a try on the table but I don't take my eyes of the blond vixen to see who it was.

"What…the holy hell…is that?" I heard Lydia's annoyed voice ask.

"It's Erica." Scott replied entranced.

She looks toward our table, sending a seductive look at the three boys before turning and walking out of the cafeteria.

I looked to Scott who was looking at me with disappointment clearly in his eyes and I automatically knew what he was thinking.

"You seriously don't think…?" my question trailed off as I glanced over to where Erica had just exited, my brow furrowing as I wondered if it could be true.

Scott quickly got up and the rest of us followed suit, following him out the cafeteria. As we run down the stairs and toward the exit my heart is pounding and I can feel a sick feeling building in my stomach. I already know the answer to my question earlier, but know I have to see it to really believe that it was true.

We hit the exit and the sun is shining down and it takes me a moment to adjust and see Erica standing by Derek's car. My heart dropped as it finally hit me and I knew Derek had done it again. Another kid, one far too young to be involved in this. The rest of us didn't have a choice but here was Derek, brining in even more kids.

Erica only smiled at us and gets in the car before looking out the window and sending us a little wave. Derek looked at us with a condescending smile as well and then sped off away from us four gaping teens.

I looked to Scott, seeing his expression mirrored my angry one perfectly.

* * *

I walked down the stairs into the abandoned station and saw no one but that didn't deter me in the least.

"Derek!" I yelled. When no one replied, I walked further into the station to see him walking towards me from somewhere further in the station.

"What do you want?" He dryly asked.

I rolled my eyes and clenched my fist trying to keep my anger in check. "Why? Why like this? Why Erica?" I asked him angrily.

Derek looked around the station and then at me, his expression giving nothing away.

"What's wrong with me?" Erica asked as she sauntered out of the car.

I looked at the new wolf and couldn't help but notice how the bite had intensified the beauty that had always been masked by her illness. I could see why she would have said yes to become everything she could have been if it weren't for her epilepsy. So, could I blame her for saying yes? No, I couldn't but could I blame Derek? Yes.

"Nothing, Erica, you just don't understand, what you have gotten yourself into." I retort.

Erica walked toward me and her eyes were flashing amber. Her wrist was caught by Derek who pulled her back and growled at her. She backed off, instead choosing to roll her eyes at me as she leaned against the car.

"Actually I do. Derek was kind enough to tell me and Isaac what we are up against, and we still took it. You see Aria, not everyone is like you, always so headstrong, confident, and envied. Isaac was never cared for, hardly noticed, and when he was, people called him 'gravedigger' instead of by his name. People didn't notice him and when they did, they acted like they couldn't see his bruises, not caring how he had gotten them. As for me, every day of my life was hell. When you have a disease like Epilepsy it's a battle every day. Scared that you're going to have a seizure and when you do, being physically drained the rest of the day, never feeling like a normal teenager. You're not treated like a normal teenager, people ignore you, or they make your life a living hell. People taped my seizures. That one where you were the only one willingly helping me? Everyone else took video of it and they laughed at me. Then they went home and posted it to facebook and tagged me in each and every single one of them. My parents saw it and I had to explain everything to them. I had to watch my mother cry as she watched the videos, then I had to delete my facebook. But you know the worst part of it? My mother looked at me with pity, my own mother! I never want to be looked at with pity ever again. So really, you don't understand and you never will. I had to do this. Isaac had to do this." Erica finished her tirade, breathing heavily and I stared at her in shock, wondering just what to say.

The blonde was really testing my patience with her newfound snarky attitude but I knew that she was right. I didn't know how she and Isaac felt but I did know that putting your life in harm's way just to be noticed, wasn't smart.

"You don't realize how much danger you're in and you won't until the hunters are torturing you." I shot back with anger.

"Excuse me, but who appointed you head bitch? I don't see where this is any of your business." Erica snarls.

My eyes widen with the realization that Derek hadn't told Erica about me. The girl had no idea just how important I was to the pack. I turned to look at him but he avoided my gaze.

"You didn't tell her?" I waited for him to look at me before continuing. "You're trying to keep me from them but why?" I asked dumbfounded yet incredibly angry at the same time.

"To keep you safe!" He snaps and the anger and fear on his face is enough to make me take a step back. I could swear this hadn't been about him protecting me in fact, I felt like he was pushing me away instead.

"You need to go, Aria." Derek said as he pulled Erica away leaving me completely dumbfounded.

* * *

"Can we just have one night without having to deal with Derek?" Stiles pleaded.

I looked at his nervous face and decided to try and keep Derek from my thoughts although I know it's going to be difficult. I was furious at how he was just turning kids from school into werewolves. But I wanted my cousin to have a good night so I nodded at him and gave him a huge smile.

"Yes, but I've got to say you picked the perfect place to have a date with the Ice Princess." I gave him a smirk and walked toward the bleachers to put on my skates before he could respond.

I sat down to see Scott and Allison talking to each other and looking at one another sweetly. My mind instantly went to Isaac and how much I missed him, so I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of myself, with the caption 'miss you.' Under it. I smiled as I pressed send.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Orion standing in front of me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You look really beautiful." Orion says as he sits next to me.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks at his comment and hope he doesn't notice. I don't know why Orion gets this kind of reaction out of me and I really don't want it.

"Don't look so bad yourself." I muttered, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

He lets out a chuckle and starts putting on his skates.

"You know, I wouldn't say beautiful, but slightly better. Didn't know you owned anything other than jeans." Lydia adds as she sat next to me. She eyed my outfit which consisted of a black skater skirt with black tights underneath, a comic cropped t-shirt, and a long black cardigan.

Of course I own more than jeans. I glared at her for a few seconds before she gives me a curious face.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Why are you trying to be nice? We never have liked each other, and to be honest I like it that way." I bluntly asked.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips, refusing to answer me. "Could it be any colder in here?"

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Orion by the hand and led him out toward the ice.

"Is it so hard to let her be your friend?" Orion asked, curious about the dynamic between her and I.

I looked at him and knew that I was scowling at him by the way he chuckled at my facial expression.

"Okay, maybe you can't." He answered himself.

"I don't need any friends when I have Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and now Paige and you. You guys are my family." I replied as I looked down at my skates.

Orion nudged my shoulder with his willing me to look at him before he answered. "Thank you. I haven't felt like part of any family since my parents died. So hearing you say that, you don't understand how much that means to me."

He reached over and moved a piece of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. His smile is lighting up his eyes and I can see that my declaration really left an impact on him. I smiled back at him and nudged his shoulder back.

"Race you." I ginned mischievously.

"One, Two…" Orion counted but before he can get to three I'm darting off, leaving him behind.

"HEY! CHEATER!" Orion yelled out between chuckles as he took off after me.

I looked behind me long enough to stick my tongue out at him and yell out. "We never established rules."

I darted past Lydia, who was no doubt showing off her skating skills to my cousin and I immediately make a sharp turn hoping for the element of surprise but Orion is on his game. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him sending us flying back and onto our butts. We both started laughing and shoving each other.

Suddenly a gut wrenching scream is echoing throughout the rink causing Orion and I to spring into action. We looked toward the noise and see Lydia crouched on the ice with Stiles holding her down as she frantically screamed. My cousin looked up at me, a look of concern passing between us.

* * *

"Yeah, my dad said the same thing. He needs three, but who is the third." I said to Stiles as we walked down the hallway toward lunch.

"Exactly, what I've been thinking all day long. I keep racking my brain. We need a pattern." Stiles replied in hurried tone.

"A pattern?" I questioned.

"Yeah, like what do Isaac and Erica have in common. There has to be a common denominator. What did Isaac and Erica have that would equally qualify them to peak Derek's interest?" Stiles rambled on.

"Outcasts." I simply replied.

Stiles stopped in the middle of the hall, looking at me as the gears start turning in his head and he realizes what I said makes perfect sense.

"We need to talk to Scott." Stiles cries as he pulls me through the hall.

"What's going on?" I asked as we ran through the hall.

"When we get to the cafeteria, I'll know if I'm right." Stiles replies.

We suddenly push through the doors and Stiles stops and scans the lunch room. His eyes fall on Scott before sliding past him.

"I knew it." Stiles mumbles.

I arched my eyebrow in curiosity and confusion but followed behind Stiles' towards Scott, almost colliding with Allison on the way.

"Watch it!" I rudely snap at her.

She rolls her eyes but goes around me to exit the cafeteria.

"Do you see that?" Stiles pointed behind him to an empty table.

Scott looked at it before shrugging. "What? it's an empty table."

"Yeah, but who's' empty table?" Stiles countered.

My eyes widen in realization as a little light bulb goes off in my head and by looking at Scott, the same has happened to him. He looks at me and we both look at Stiles.

"Boyd." Scott and I say in unison.

Stiles nodded his head.

"I'm going to go to the ice rink and see if he's there." Scott said as we walked down the hall toward the exit.

"I'm coming with you." I added and Scott nodded his head in agreement.

"If he's not home, you call me, got it?" Scott tells Stiles.

Stiles walked beside me, a look of hesitation on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, guys? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?" Stiles asked.

"We can't." Scott countered.

"You've got to admit Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind." Stiles face reddened at his own words.

"How good do you think she's going to look with wolfsbane bullet in her head?" I retorted.

"I'm just saying, maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

I rolled my eyes, sending him an angry look. "They are, Stiles. I'm Derek's sentinel which makes whoever he turns, my responsibility. This kind of decision is big, it takes a lot of maturity and certainty to choose that life. These are kids, teenagers, who may just lack the maturity needed to make this choice. So yeah, Stiles, this is my responsibility."

Stiles and Scott look at me with pity in their eyes and I rolled my eyes again at the two not wanting to waste any more time talking.

"I'll be in my car waiting for you." I said to Scott as I walked off seething in anger.

* * *

Scott and I walked into the rink to see Boyd on the Zamboni.

"Boyd." Scott called out to him.

Boyd briefly turns to look at us before turning back around, ignoring Scott.

"We just wanna talk to you." I yelled out.

"Hey, come on Boyd, please." Scott added.

"Did Derek tell you everything? And I just don't mean going out of control on full moons. I mean everything." My words laced with agitation and anger.

Boyd finally stopped the zamboni and looks at us. "He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it." Scott told him.

"I just don't want to eat lunch alone every day." Boyd's voice was laced with sadness and I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott warns him.

"That really hurt, Scott." Came Derek's voice.

I turned around to see Derek, Erica, and Isaac and my heart dropped in my stomach. I hid it though, choosing to glare at him as I shook my head in disappointment.

"I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." Derek added before gesturing to Erica and Isaac. "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"In one word…transformative." Erica then lets out a growl baring her canines.

"Isaac?"

Isaac is looking at me with a smirk and I don't recognize the boy in front of me and it's breaking me. His demeanor is totally different and I realize it's the Alpha influence.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." Isaac replied. He looked at me and gave me a smile but I didn't return the smile because the guy standing in front of me wasn't my Isaac, this was a totally different Isaac and I didn't like him.

"Okay, hold on this isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott replied.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek snapped at him.

Scott crouched down, ignoring Derek's order and the alpha motions for his beta's to charge Scott. I shook my head and looked at Scott, giving him a slight nod. I feel my blood tingle, heat radiating off my hands and I looked down to see them engulfed in flames. Scott let out a growl and I turn to look at him, a smile reaching my eyes.

"He meant fair for them." I hissed.

Derek glared at me and I can see the hurt behind them, but I threw his feelings aside. He didn't deserve my sympathy.

Isaac started walking toward me with a condescending smirk on his face and I felt my heart breaking at how this Isaac in front of me wasn't my Isaac. But before Isaac can get close to me, Erica comes charging at me and I deflect her claws that were aiming to scratch my eyes out. I act immediately and grab her by her wrist with my flaming hands. She screams out in pain before yanking her hand away and stumbling back. With her down for the moment, I looked to see Scott throw Isaac across the rink and into the glass. I gasped and went to move towards them when suddenly I was thrown back and sliding into the Zamboni. I slowly got up and see Erica charging at me and I pull the air around me into my hands and release it hitting Erica square on the chest, causing her to slide back into the glass and shattering it. Erica is panting looking up at me and as I move toward her I see that she isn't making any indications that she is getting up. I turn around to see Scot kick Isaac in the face, causing him to fall on the ice. My heart is aching for him but I don't make a move to go toward him, this time. The Isaac I knew wouldn't come after Scott and I.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him." Scott yelled out.

"Derek has this effect that he can make you believe in him, put all your trust in him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift. When all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs." I added coldly as I use the air around me to gently slide Isaac and Erica's unconscious bodies toward Derek.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek pulls out his claws.

I stand in front of Scott ready to take on Derek.

"Move, Milena, this isn't your fight." Derek said.

"No!" I countered.

Derek comes stalking toward Scott and I feel my blood tingle. I don't want to use my magic against Derek but if it means protecting Scotty, my childhood friend, my brother, then I would. Before I can use my magic Scott gently shoves me aside and Derek head butts him. He presses the advantage, clawing at his chest and face, hitting him over and over. I am about to interfere when Scott elbows him in the face sending Derek back a bit. Derek smiles evilly and walks toward Scott and suddenly he's hitting him repeatedly in face.

"Derek! STOP!" I yelled out at the Alpha.

He picks Scott up and slams him into the ground. Scott spits out blood as Derek places his foot on his chest.

"Derek Hale! Stop! NOW!" I yelled out causing some of the lights in the arena to pop.

Derek looks at me and shakes his head stepping off of Scott and I push past him to run towards the fallen beta and look him over.

"Oh, Scotty, I need to get you to Deaton." I whispered, slowly trying to pull him up.

"Don't. You don't want to be like them." Scott gasped at Boyd before groaning in pain.

"You're right." Boyd lifted his shirt to reveal a e on his abdomen. "I wanna be like you." He walked past us towards Derek and the rest of his new pack.

"What are you doing, Derek. You especially, should know that this is risky. They could of all rejected the bite." I yelled at him.

Derek's body tensed at my words and I could tell he was beyond angry at what I was alluding to but I stood my ground, even as he glared at me coldly. "Aria, I'm an Alpha and I need a pack. To be perfectly honest you don't have a say. You aren't the Alpha, I am. You are just here to protect us. You stand behind me and do your job or leave."

My stomach falls into knots and I know that if I let him walk out of here without me I wouldn't be doing my duty, but I couldn't shake the feelings that were running through me. I took in a breath and mustered all the will I had in me. "Then I'm done. This isn't right and you know it." I don't wait to look at Derek's expression I start helping Scott up.

"Aria?" Isaac's voice called out to me.

I look up at him and see that everyone had walked out. As I look at him I could feel my heart breaking all over again. This is the Isaac I know the one who looks at me with those blue eyes that see into me but his loyalty to Derek caused him to turn against me. I couldn't trust him, not anymore. I took a deep breath and hold back the tears that threaten to spill over.

"I'm done." My voice cracked, barely getting the words out.

Isaac's eyes widen with realization of my words and I see his lip quiver a bit before he turned and walked out of the rink.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks again to my awesome BETA PsychoBarbie! Until next time! Much Love! :))**


End file.
